


Loki is a little shit for the nth time but that’s what we’re all here for, so, eh, fuck it. P.S. there’s also porn

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Convoluted Schemes, Denial of Feelings, Everything is Happy and Nothing Hurts AU, Fluff, Fuckbuddies, Humor, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Mpreg, Secret Fuckbuddies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 84,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guilt bubbled up in his belly, not for the first time since he decided he needed to find a way to get out of Jotunheim permanently, but it was worse now that his plans seemed to be falling into place. For all his faults, Loki loved his father and knew he had his reasons to try and shelter him. Loki felt bad about having to trick him, but he’d never let Loki go otherwise.</p><p>Asgard was going to be his home. Whether anyone else liked it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trickster Cometh

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, another multi chapter fic when I have like fifty more sitting there making puppy eyes at me. But this time it's gonna be different, I swear. I was originally gonna make this into a oneshot when I started this thing back at the beginning of the year, and since then it's just sort of morphed into this beast that seems destined to be broken up into easy to read chunks. This means I actually have this thing plotted out and only need to beef it up as I go along, making this one about 1000x easier to write than my other longer fics where I'm just going in blind and hoping for the best. Hopefully this will lead to having a regularly updated fic for once in my life.
> 
> So, yeah.
> 
> (and credit to the wonderful title goes to [Beckerbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckerbell/pseuds/beckerbell) who also hates thinking up titles.)

Thor had decided he wouldn’t like Loki before he even arrived.

And what he had expected when Loki arrived was an immense warrior to walk through the doors, gruff with leathery blue skin that cracked with scars and was embedded with odd green scales like Laufey. Instead, what walked through was a vain and pretentious seeming little thing, flicking long, black hair off a bare shoulder, head pointed so high he looked down at everyone. Green silk was swathed across his hips and gold chains and bright jewels were draped from his head to his blue toes that made him jingle as he walked. He was just barely as tall as Thor, his skin unmarred so the lines that ran over it were smooth as they looped around his body in intricate designs.

But, there was a shifty look on his face that made Thor go tense. He had never heard much about the youngest prince. Apparently, Laufey had kept him a well guarded secret which only served to make Thor that much more uncomfortable with this arrangement. All he could think was that he had been sent as some sort of spy, possibly to send back information to Laufey or to steal artifacts or even to poison himself or Odin. It was the only way that this made sense.

He had tried explaining this to his father many times during the months leading to Loki’s arrival, demanding to know how he could just let their enemy’s son into their home with open arms. And his father would always wave off his concerns and speak of treaties and restoring peace between the realms.

It did not make Thor any more comfortable with the situation.

Loki snorted when he set his eyes on Thor, as if  _he_  was the strange one who didn’t belong here.  _He_  wasn’t the one wearing a bejeweled skirt and enough gold to put the entire palace to shame.

He  _would’ve_  said just that to him, if his mother hadn’t caught his deep scowl and elbowed him in the ribs. Loki’s red eyes and condescending smirk lingered in Thor’s mind as he moved to introduce himself to Frigga and Odin, his smile and gratitude probably filled with phony sincerity. 

Loki said something about wanting to rest until dinner after the introductions were done and Thor had just barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Frigga smiled warmly at him, offering to guide him to his room and help him unpack. Loki offered her his arm, jingling out the room with his mother and laughing at something she said that Thor couldn’t hear.

_“Slimy little-_ ,” he began to mutter as soon as the doors shut.

His father turned and glared at him as soon as the words left his lips.

“Thor,” his voice was dark and filled with warning.

Thor shifted his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot, instantly regretting the slip of his tongue.

“ _Mind your temper_. I’m trying to strengthen the relationship between our realms and I won’t have you messing it up.” He jabbed a finger in Thor’s face.

Thor did his best to keep his expression neutral, his fists clenching at his sides.

“I expect a better attitude from you at dinner tonight.” 

Thor nodded, grinding his teeth and quickly walked away. He ran to his rooms and dived into his bed, groaning loudly into his pillow. This was going to be a  _terrible_ summer.

-

He was sat next to Loki at dinner. He wasn’t practically dripping with gold anymore, apparently preferring to dine without a chain or four dipping into his food. When he looked over at his mother, annoyance clear on his face, she had simply smiled at him. He looked back to Loki, who was staring at him, looking amused. Thor shifted in his seat as Loki continued to stare, red eyes boring into Thor, the small smile on his face growing broader.

“Do I make you uncomfortable, Odinson?” Loki asked as he brought his goblet his lips.

“ _No_ ,” Thor answered quickly.

Loki huffed into his cup and took a sip of wine. “Then I should work harder at doing that, then.”

Thor grumbled and narrowed his eyes at Loki. Loki just laughed at him.

Thor focused all his attention on the pile of food in front of him, picking at it and not giving absolutely any thought to Loki. He was jolted by cold touch on his thigh, his head snapping once more towards Loki and nearly growling at him, hands clenched into tight fists on the table.

“You are already testing my hospitality,  _Laufeyson,_ ” he spat through gritted teeth. “Do not touch me again unless you wish to practice magic with one hand."

Loki huffed another laugh, seemingly unaffected by Thor’s ire, hand still a cold, heavy presence on his thigh. “How can I test your hospitality when you clearly have none?”

Thor glared at him, watching Loki eat and drink without a care until he heard a loud cough and looked over to his father, who looked angry at him.

Loki snickered into his cup, finally removing his hand from Thor’s leg.

-

Loki sighed, simultaneously closing the door and lighting the torches placed around the room with a flick of his wrist. He walked around the room again, running his hands over the furnishings and fine fabrics that decorated it. They felt warm, almost alive beneath his palms and he couldn’t help but smile. 

A small part of him still couldn’t believe his father fell for the lie, that  _he_  needed more help with learning magic, and then  _actually_  let him go to Asgard, without sending along of fleet of guards, even. Now he wouldn’t have to spend energy working around them and he could focus on more important matters. Thor, in particular.

He laughed as he thought of him, so obviously distressed by Loki, and much more handsome than anyone had described. Loki would enjoy playing with him.

He strolled out onto the balcony connected to the room and took a deep breath, filling his nose with fresh air and the smells of fragrant flowers from the grounds below. The sky was dusky and purple, slowly turning inky and filling with stars as the moon climbed higher. The city flickered to life below it, torches and fires bathing the golden buildings with warm light.

He loved it here already.

Guilt bubbled up in his belly, not for the first time since he decided he needed to find a way to get out of Jotunheim permanently, but it was worse now that his plans seemed to be falling into place. For all his faults, Loki loved his father and knew he had his reasons to try and shelter him. Loki felt bad about having to trick him, but he’d never let Loki go otherwise.

He’d miss his father.

His brothers… He was sure he’d miss them eventually.

He closed his eyes as cool breeze wrapped around his skin and thought of his home. The cold and perpetually dark halls of the palace, sharp, jagged ice structures that jutted out violently from the ground, the endless grey sky that constantly rolled with smooth clouds and mirrored the plains of snow covered ice. It filled him with dread. His father would have to understand eventually. 

He opened his eyes again, dread being washed away by yellow light.

Asgard  _was_  going to be his home. Whether anyone else liked it or not.

-

After a night to cool down(and another stern lecture from his father), Thor decided to try to be more civil with Loki, even if he had to lie through his teeth to do it. 

He found Loki sitting in the dining hall, already eating breakfast and surrounded by Thor’s friends(the traitors), laughing as Volstagg regaled them with some sort of tale between bites of food. He stood beside Loki, going ignored for far too long by everyone at the table, forcing him to clear his throat to get their attention.  Everyone finally looked up and acknowledged him with boisterous greetings and invitations to sit and eat.

He put on his most charming and friendly smile. “In just a moment, friends. I’d just like to speak with Prince Loki alone for a moment." He directed his attention to the prince in question, his smile feeling even more forced.

Loki awarded him with a blank stare. “Can’t you say what you want to me right here? We are amongst your closest comrades, aren’t we?" He popped a grape into his mouth.

Thor’s jaw tightened, smile still plastered on his face. “I’d - I’d just  _prefer_  to speak alone with you for a moment, is all."

Loki’s face changed, like he just realized and understood something. He nodded his head slowly. “Ah, this is about yesterday, isn’t it? Don’t worry about it Thor," he said with a wave of his hand as he turned away from Thor. “I forgive you for your piss-poor manners, we are going to be staying under the same roof for a few months after all, why hold silly little grudges…"

Thor’s friends looked absolutely appalled, most of all Fandral, who happened to be sitting right next to Loki. He wrapped an arm around Loki’s shoulders, leaning in close with a vaguely apologetic look in his face.

"On behalf of our dear prince and friend, I’d like to say sorry for the inadequate welcome you received from him. And, if you’d like, I’d be happy to show you around the palace, to make up for it." He quirked an eyebrow up at the prince, smiling like he always did when he set his sights on someone he wanted to bed.

By the nine, he was  _flirting_  with Loki. Thor quickly flopped into the seat at the other side of Loki, fake smile quickly falling. 

Sif rolled her eyes, leaning in to speak directly at Loki. “I’d decline his offer, unless you wish to be felt up in a darkened corridor." Fandral looked offended, doing his best to protest while the others cackled at him.

Loki laughed softly, smiling coyly back at Fandral. “Perhaps later I will call for you. This palace  _is_  quite large, after all. I’d hate to get lost." He winked, taking a slice of apple off a plate and biting into it. 

Thor quickly grabbed a roll from a basket in front of him, stuffing it into his mouth to keep from making some sort of gagging noise at the display beside him.

"So, Volstagg, you said you had a funny story about Thor you wanted to tell me?"

Thor’s back stiffened, his eyes drifting up to the redhead as he laughed loudly and slammed his hands down on the table.

"Ah yes! Well there are many, but there’s one in particular that I enjoy. We had gotten lost travelling through Alfhiem and the only place for miles was this run down brothel…"

Thor groaned into his bread

-

Loki walked around the palace gardens, wanting to explore and gain his barrings. He hadn’t called for Fandral, of course, he just liked the sort of sickened look it put on Thor’s face when he implied he would. He heard grunting and shouting in the distance, following the noise he came upon an area where the garden ended, lush flowers turning into dense bushes and old trees. A circle of red clay was in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by rickety wooden benches and blunted swords and other practice weapons scattered about.

He hid himself with a wave of his hand, watching as hairy, shirtless men fought and rolled around on the ground. He first recognized Thor’s friends all fighting and laughing. After that his eyes searched for Thor.

He spotted Thor in the middle of another group of men off to the side of the ring, shirtless and in a pair of light trousers and boots. His skin gleamed with sweat in the sun, smudges of dark red dirt on golden skin. He laughed at something another man said, slapping him on the shoulder, his smile beaming and forming creases at the corners of his bright blue eyes. It was the first time he had ever actually seen Thor genuinely smile.

Loki felt dizzy and realized that he had been holding his breath. After making sure he remembered how to breathe properly his focus shifted back to Thor, who was now in the center of the ring, him and another man circling around each other, hands free of weapons. Some of the others where chanting Thor’s name.

They dived, grabbing and tackling each other to the ground. Thor rolled himself on top of the other man, his back caked with more dirt, his smile even bigger and brighter than before. Muscles rippled under taut skin, flexing and stretching with every move as he easily bested his fellow warrior. His chest heaved as he gulped in air, sweat forming in to droplets and rolling down his well formed torso, carrying away bits of dirt with it.

And Loki had stopped breathing again.

“Well,” he huffed to himself, “I could’ve chosen much worse.”

He watched Thor stand from the ground, hands thrown up in victory as the small crowd cheered. 

In a sudden need to gain some semblance of control, Loki flicked his finger, causing Thor to trip over nothing and fall on his handsome face.

"That’s better."

He turned and quickly began trekking back to his room, wanting very much to be alone with his thoughts.


	2. Loki's Guide to Seduction - Part One: The Annoying Third Grader Technique

The servants hid. Guards eyed each other warily, the grip on their weapons going tighter. The walls of the palace shook with each heavy footstep as Thor stomped through the halls with Mjolnir held tightly in his fist, ready to be thrown at the slightest provocation. 

With a crash he marched through the doors of the dining hall. All the people in the hall were laughing, their attention up high, towards the ceiling. With a groan, Thor looked up with them, even though he knew what’d he’d find there. Hung upon an invisible thread were his undergarments, fluttering slightly in a breeze coming from the windows.

He sneered, looking back to the crowd, searching for a certain someone. A certain _blue_  someone. Loki happened to be staring right at him when he finally spotted him. 

He growled, stomping towards him with clinched fists. " _Loki!_ ”

Loki threw his head back with a cackle. Thor ground his teeth together, hearing the scrap in his ears.

"I’m going to string you up to the ceiling by that braid of yours for this trick, you horri-"

"Oh  _really_ , Thor?" Loki said as he stroked a hand over the thick rope of hair slung over his shoulder. The delighted look on his face only served to make Thor even more angry. The others around them had enough sense to be scared of Thor, pulling away from the table and moving back or out of the hall entirely. “Do you think that would be a good idea?"

Thor snarled, realizing his father would punish him if any sort of harm befell Loki at his hand, no matter what he had done to Thor. His shoulders slumped in defeat and Loki laughed softly at him.

"Thought so," he said tauntingly. Thor clenched his fists even tighter, resisting the urge to chuck Mjolnir at his stupid, blue head.

"I just have to say though, I really enjoy the ones with the little clouds and lightening bolts on them, I bet you look absolutely  _delectable_  in them," he said with a wink.

Thor clamped his eyes shut, not wanting to think about Loki thinking about him in his underclothes and turned to march away. “Just put them back." He a said with as much force as possible, heading directly for somewhere he could throw his hammer around.

-

Thor walked out of his personal bathing chamber, scrubbing a towel over his hair before tossing it to the floor. He flicked the wet tendrils off his face with a jerk of his head, moving to his dresser to grab his comb.

But then he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror.

And saw  _green_.

His eyes went wide. moving closer to the glass and grabbing a lock to bring it to his face, needing to know if he really was seeing what he was seeing.

And yes, his hair  _was_  green.

Thunder cracked above the palace.

_"LOKI!"_

-

Thor took a sip of his wine.

He grimaced instantly, spitting it across the table and choking on the bitter taste lingering in his mouth. Beside him, Loki was cackling, and he could even hear his mother and father laughing a bit farther down the table.

"Vinegar!?" He spat onto the floor, aiming for Loki’s feet, but missing.

"Oh Thor, it’s just a harmless little trick, calm yourself."

Thor grumbled, grabbing a hunk of meat and biting into it to rid the flavor off his tongue. He proceeded to choke as the food turned to dust in his mouth. 

Loki was snickering beside him.

-

Thor had only looked up for a second. How Loki had managed to cover every inch of free flat pace in his bedroom with small, delicate crystal glasses filled with wine, without even being _in_  the room, will forever bewilder Thor.

If he moved his foot even the tiniest bit the glasses would topple over, leaving his floor drenched in wine and shards.

He was stuck.

Anger began to bubble up within him. He tried to keep it under control, but then his foot twitched, starting a chain reaction of spilled wine and cracked glass.

“ _LOKI!_ ”

-

"I don’t see why you hate him so much," Sif said as they walked back to the palace from the training grounds, wiping sweat and dirt from her forehead. “So, he’s played a few tricks on you, they were no worse than any of the ones we’ve done to each other."

"It has not been just  _a few tricks_ , Sif," he sneered, “it has been constant.  _Nothing is safe_. For all I know, _you_ could be him in disguise!"

Sif stopped, turning to look at him with a raised brow. 

"What? Don’t look at me like I’m crazy. _I’m not crazy_."

Sif rolled her eyes and sighed. “But honestly, Thor. These tricks are not much worse than any that we’ve played on each other."

"It’s different!"

"How so?" She asked calmly.

Thor shrugged. “He’s-"

"A Jotunn?"

Thor narrowed his eyes. “It’s sounds bad when you you say it like  _that_."

Sif sighed, “have you tried being friendly to him?"

Thor looked offended. “I have been  _very_  friendly. Far friendlier than that little miscreant deserves."

Sif looked at him incredulously.

Thor relented. “Okay, perhaps I have not been as kind as I could be."

Sif laughed softly and started to walk again, with Thor following.

"I hate this whole arrangment, you know."

"I know, Thor."

-

Loki really liked the library here, he’d been spending more and more time in it since he found it a few days after arriving. He especially liked that he could always find a chair or couch next to one of the huge windows, so when he needed a break from reading he could simply look up and watch the garden for a while.

He went still when the couch across from him creaked. No one had ever dared to sit by him when he had come in here before. He looked up slowly, (pleasantly) surprised to find it was Thor that had dared. He sat stiffly, a very forced smile plastered on his face. Loki slowly closed his book and placed it on his lap.

"Hello, Thor. How nice of you to join me."

Thor only nodded, ridiculous smile unrelenting. Loki stared at him, waiting for Thor to say what he was here for.

He quite obviously hated Loki. Not that it was worrying him about his plans at all, the amount of hate he held was bound to break and give way to something else, when Loki was ready for him to be. Still, it was a bit surprising that he was willingly putting himself in Loki’s presence at this point. There had to be reason, something that he wanted that Loki had. Something.

He narrowed his eyes and Thor flinched as though he had been struck. Loki couldn’t stop the corner of his mouth from curling up. They continued staring at each other, Thor’s eyes occasionally looking away before going back to Loki. His eyes flickered down Loki’s body more than a few times, indulging his curiosity for the first time since he’d come here.

Now Loki was glad he decided to dress up a bit this morning. He had to resist the urge to run a hand through his hair and make sure it was sitting nicely. This was the first time Thor was looking at him while not in the middle of a fit of rage and he wanted to make it count. Carefully, he leaned against the arm of the couch, doing his best to curve his body in a way that was seductive and lifted his chin the tiniest bit, exposing his neck more. It was one of his more complimented features, so it had to have at  _least_  a little appeal.

"Do you need something?" His voice dropped just a touch lower. 

Thor’s fake smile faltered the tiniest fraction, raking his eyes down Loki’s body before being able to stop himself. He cleared his throat and looked down at the stack of books on the table between them.

"No. I just thought I’d give you some company." He wrung his hands together and tapped his foot.

Loki furrowed his eyebrows. “Oh. That’s all?"

"Yes," he ground out.

"Really?" 

“ _Yes_ ," he said more firmly.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I had assumed you were angry with me after I buttered the floor of your bathing chamber as you were in a bath… or after I made your clothing disappear during dinner that one night, and that one time at breakfast, and that other time at dinner again… or even after I put those sentient flowers in your hair…" Truth be told, most of the pranks were merely excuses to see Thor naked. He was truly a sight to behold.

"Enough," Thor growled, still obviously sore over the many indignities he had been put through at Loki’s hand. “I am trying to start over, let us get off on a better foot… again."

"I thought we were doing alright, honestly," he deadpanned. “I have just been waiting for some form of retaliation."

"What?"

Loki tilted his head, giving him a confused look. “Is that not how you bond with your friends here? When I was talking to them it seemed as though it was…"

"Wait." He led a hand up, leaning forward. “Are you saying you’ve been torturing me because you were trying to  _befriend_  me?"

"Well, yes. Is that not how it’s done?"

He had to hold back laughing at Thor’s face, fake smile long discarded, his jaw clenched tight and hands curled into fists. He shot up from his seat, grumbling and stomping away.

"Thor?" His voice was filled with mock innocence and confusion. He waited for Thor’s footsteps to fade before letting his head drop and letting out the laughter he’d been holding.


	3. Loki's Guide to Seduction - Part Two: The Wet Dream Technique

Thor watched Loki from the balcony connected to his rooms. From this height, Loki was just a tiny figure walking with a couple of sorcerers. With one eye focused on him Thor pretended to smoosh him between his fingers. It wasn’t as satisfying as he wanted it to be. He sighed and dropped his hand, continuing to watch Loki walk around and preform magic, much to the sorcerers delight, it seemed.

A gust of wind blew Loki’s hair back and revealed a brilliant smile that Thor could manage to see even from so far away. 

_Dammit._

He had to admit it. He  _hated_  to admit it. But it had become painfully obvious since he tried being nice to him in the library a few days before.

Loki was beautiful.

He was sure he had only managed to ignore it for so long because Loki was always angering him in some way. Now he could no longer ignore the way Loki’s hips swung as he walked, or the bobbing of his throat as he drank or how his lips shaped words as he spun a tale for his mother at the dinner table.

Thor wanted to go back to ignoring his looks.

What was worse was that everyone  _else_  noticed it too. Now he often found Loki surrounded by warriors and other men with their chests puffed out as they regaled him with exaggerated tales of their prowess in battle and… other things. Or he’d be in the middle of a group of maidens, regaling them with his own possibly exaggerated tales of his prowess in magic and stories of his home while they cooed and played with his hair. 

He sneered down where Loki was, playing with a ball of green smoke between his palms. The women didn’t even pay attention to him when Loki was around.

"He’s not  _that_  beautiful."

With the ball of green smoke spinning between his hands and a determined look, Loki moved in to a fighting stance, wiry muscles coiled tight beneath his skin as he launched the ball at a dummy set up by one of his tutors, blowing the thing into shreds. There was a look of smug satisfaction on his face as he waved a hand in the air, cleaning the ground of the slivers as the sorcerers clapped for him.

Thor sighed and grumbled, turning to go back in his rooms.

He  _was_  that beautiful.

-

"So, Loki, what have you been up to when you’re not at your lessons?" Frigga asked with a soft smile.

Loki smiled back. “I have been taking advantage of your extensive library. The one we have back home has no where near the amount of books you have, and most of those are manuals."

"You’re there all by yourself then?"

Loki raised a brow at her. “Yes."

"Hm. Well I don’t want you getting lonely here. How about I ask Thor to accompany you? All I see him do is stomp around the halls these days anyways, perhaps you will even get him to read something…"

Loki opened his mouth to tell her that he was fine being by himself but he stopped, his smile growing a bit sharper. “Well, that sounds like a lovely idea actually. I’d love a bit of company."

Frigga was a very smart woman.

-

Loki had apparently demanded that Thor keep him company anytime he wasn’t with his tutors. His mother gave him no choice in it.

There went his plans of avoiding Loki until he finally left. 

So, now he was stuck spending a great deal of his day in the library, hoping he would soon die from boredom and be put out of his misery. Loki sat too close to him on the couch, reading some dusty old tome like it was the most interesting thing he’d ever seen.

“You know, you could pick up a book for yourself,” Loki said blandly, his eyes never leaving the page. 

“Or perhaps  _you_  could do something besides reading.” Perhaps venturing off into the woods and getting eaten by a beast so Thor could have his life go back to normal.

“Like what, dear Thor?” There was something condescending in his tone that made Thor clench his jaw.

He thought quickly. “Sparring,” he said through gritted teeth.

Loki looked at Thor sideways, half-grinning. “You’d like to wrestle me, wouldn’t you?”

Thor whipped his head around, his eyes wide and sputtered. He looked at Thor with a lidded gaze and a sly smile that made Thor’s throat go dry instantly.

Loki set the book in his lap and leaned in close to Thor, almost draping himself on Thor’s shoulder. “Wouldn’t you just  _love_  to have me pinned beneath you, struggling and writhing against your  _powerful_  grasp?”

Thor swallowed, unable to rip his eyes away from Loki. 

Loki’s voice dropped lower, and without thinking Thor leaned closer to hear him. “You know, in Jotunheim, our warriors spar naked. Sometimes the winner of the match will even take the loser right there in the middle of the field… Fighting and fucking are intertwined for us.”

Thor’s breath quickened, his mind supplying him with images of holding Loki down and fucking him in the dirt, the red-orange color of it would look startling against his deep blue skin. “Savages,” he muttered.

Loki laughed at the insult. “That wouldn’t stop you from loving it.”

Thor shifted, trying to hide how his cock began to stir inside his trousers. Wasn’t it just a moment ago that he wanted to be as far from Loki as possible? Now Thor could only think about how he would sound in the throes of ecstasy. He wondered if he would try be quiet and demure, or if he would he scream and let anybody nearby hear him getting his brains fucked out. 

Thor jumped when Loki snapped the tome closed. 

“I’ve grown weary of your company, Thor. I’m going back to my room.” Loki tossed the book onto a table, kicking up a cloud of dust. “I will see you at dinner.” Thor watched as Loki sauntered away, his hips swinging softly.

Thor stayed there for a while, waiting for his erection to subside before walking back to his chambers.

-

Loki allowed himself a hearty laugh when he felt he was a safe distance from the library. He fell against the wall, clutching his sides as they ached from laughter.

Thor was easier to rile than Loki could’ve ever imagined or anticipated. Just a few words and Loki could see his cock going half-hard in his trousers. Loki was going to have an absolutely indecent amount of fun with him.

He sighed, pushing himself off the wall, an idea quickly forming in his head. He grinned and made his way to the gardens, hoping there would be a particular flower growing there.

-

Thor felt a war going on in his head at dinner. Part of him wanted to punch off the smug, satisfied look off Loki’s face, while the other part wanted to press his mouth to those slightly curved lips and taste the wine on them.

He felt a renewed stirring in his pants when he remembered Loki’s words from earlier. He shifted and grabbed his goblet of wine, drinking half of the contents in one go. He could hear Loki’s soft laugh beside him.

Damn him.

-

Slipping the potion in Thor’s drink had been somewhat difficult without anyone taking notice, but with a few small spells, he managed. 

He couldn’t help but smile at Thor a bit, the poor fool looked so pent up already. Thor has likely refused to touch himself to the thought of him.

Perfect. That’ll make the dreams all the more torturous. Such vivid fantasies, the pleasure almost real. Only to be ripped from it just before it’s climax.

Thor finally looked away from him, snatching his wine and chugging it down.

Loki couldn’t hold back his laugh. Perfect.

-

Thor ripped the blanket off his body, his skin clammy and flushed, muscles tight and tensed, ready to strike at the smallest provocation. He refused to look down at himself, or even acknowledge that he had a cock at all at the moment. His hands balled up in to tight fist at his sides.

“Is there no escape?”

He could’ve sworn it was real, the tight, clenching heat almost pulling him in, the breathy moans in his ear, the fingernails digging into his skin.

He clamped his eyes shut and pressed the heels of his palms into them, hard enough to see stars. His cock throbbed as his mind continued to replay the scene. He flipped himself onto his stomach, burying his face into the pillows in hopes that he could suffocate himself. His hips began to ground down in small motions, body aching for some sort of relief.

He lifted himself up with a gasp, jumping off the bed and marching towards the bath. 

He needed to douse himself in ice cold water.


	4. I Can't Get No Satisfaction

Thor was walking through the halls quickly, with purpose. What that purpose was, he had no clue. Suddenly, he was in front of the door to his bedroom and he could smell him, hear him softly whine and pant Thor’s name from the other side. The door broke into shards as he punched it open with his hammer.

Loki laid in the center of his bed, his legs open but hidden under a sheet, his hands moved under it and Thor could just imagine his fingers buried deep in his cunt, slick and wet as he stretched himself open. He looked at Thor with hazy eyes and smiled.

"There you are. Why did you keep me waiting?"

Thor rumbled, dropping Mjolnir with a thud and felt the cool air lick his skin as he ran towards the bed, finding that it moved farther the closer he got.

"Come on Thor, I  _need_  you."

Thor growled as the bed seemed to move faster, jumping and grabbing it by foot board and yanking it back so he could finally climb on.

"I’ve spent so much time getting myself all wet just for you." Loki pulled one of his hands from under the sheet, his fingers all slick and shining. Thor was panting, quickly grabbing Loki’s wrist to suck a couple of the digits into his mouth, moaning at the taste.

Thor reached out, grabbing the edge of the sheet and pulled-

Thor’s eyes shot open. He was drenched in sweat and had a couple of his own fingers shoved into his mouth, which he yanked out with an annoyed grunt. His cock throbbed under the covers and he wanted to cry.

He looked down where the heavy bedding pinned his cock down, and wondered. He refused to touch himself, but perhaps the blankets would give just enough friction to at least take the edge off.

He spread his feet a bit, digging his heels in to the bed and curled his fingers around his hips, taking a deep breath as he bucked his hips. Within moments he was shoving his hips up high and whining, needing  _more_.

He thought of all the dreams that had been plaguing him. Loki’s legs wrapped tightly around him, the way he sounded so needy when he said Thor’s name, the sweet scent of sex that seemed to roll off him.

Thor whined and dropped back down on to the bed after useless minutes of humping the blankets, wanting to punch through walls to ease his frustration. He tossed and turned for the rest of the night, far too pent up and fearful of being met with another maddening dream where he didn’t get to fuck Loki.

-

Thor shuffled to the breakfast table, plopping himself down next to Loki with an absolutely miserable look on his face. Loki felt giddy. A solid week since he had put the potion in Thor’s drink and it was obviously still going strong.

“What are you so happy about?” Thor grumbled before shoveling some food into his mouth.

Loki shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. “It is a beautiful morning! What isn’t there to be happy about?” He leaned over, jabbing Thor playfully with his elbow and lingering in his space for a moment too long.

Thor glared at him with red, bleary eyes, which dampened it’s effect a little. Loki smiled, nudging Thor with his elbow again. Thor looked down at his plate and grumbled something Loki couldn’t hear.

Loki kept touching Thor, not in obvious ways, just a brush of his fingertips here and there, bumping their legs together. Just enough to make sure Loki was firmly stuck in the forefront of Thor’s mind.

He scooted closer, close enough to feel the heat radiating off Thor and grabbed Thor’s bicep with both hands, licking his lips when he felt the muscle twitch under his fingers.

"You know, I was thinking that since it was such a nice day out, that instead of staying in the library today, that perhaps we could take some of the books out in the garden and read under a tree." He really did want to read under a tree, but that would just be a bonus.

Thor turned his stony glare back on him, his eyes surrounded by deep circles that accentuated the pale cast his skin had taken from lack of sleep. Loki smiled softly, bit down on his lip and blinked a few times. 

He leaned a tiny bit closer, making sure his voice was low enough so that only Thor could hear. “Please, Thor? I’ve been waiting for  _so long_."

Thor stood up and stomped away without a word.

-

Thor sat on the floor, leaning against a bookshelf and watched Loki as he read yet another book on the couch across from him.

Loki sat obscenely, slouched with his knees spread far apart, the only thing keeping him decent was the silky loincloth he wore and even that barely managed. It was vulgar.

Thor couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

He was reminded of when his tutor taught him about all the citizens of the nine realms. When his teacher had explained that frost giants were one sex, he had laughed. And then laughed some more. After his teacher had smacked him in the back of the head he had quieted down, but then the old crone shoved a book under his nose and there he saw some crudely drawn diagrams. He still remembered them vividly, along with the short article explaining how everything was hidden away until they became aroused. It had made him blush and he couldn’t stop thinking about it for days after.

And now he couldn’t help but wonder what it might look like in the flesh, and maybe if it would match up to his dreams.

“Staring is terribly  _rude_ , you know.”

Thor cleared his throat and looked away.

Loki laughed, “if you’re curious about something, you could just ask me nicely.”

Thor looked back at Loki, his mouth hanging open. He closed it with a snap, his heart pumping in his ears.

Loki smirked. “Well?”

Thor shifted his gaze away, down at his hands laying in his lap, studying the lines on his palms like they were a treasure map. Loki snickered and went back to his book, silence falling between them once more.

Thor tried his best to avoid even glancing at Loki. It was difficult, every shift of Loki’s body attracted his eyes back to him. At one point, Loki set his book aside to stretch, arching his back and tensing his muscles, hands clasped high above his head. He let out a long, far too erotic moan as he relaxed and it made Thor’s face go hot. Loki grinned when he caught Thor staring again, but said nothing and simply picked his book back up.

Thor quickly grabbed a book from the shelf behind him, opening it to a random page and tried desperately to focus on the words scrolled across.

He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, all he knew was that he woke up as the sun was setting and he was just about to screw Loki into the couch. He carefully worked the stiffness from his neck and wiped the drool from his face. He felt annoyed at Loki once again, both at having to deal with yet another relentless hard on and because he didn’t wake him before leaving, letting him stay slumped on the uncomfortable floor.

He stood up from the floor and carefully breathed, focusing his mind on the ins and outs of his breath until his damn cock calmed and he could walk back to his room without causing an incident. He was just about to walk away when he noticed something in the corner of his eye, a lone book left open on the table, presumably by Loki.

Thor wondered if he should even look. He knew he shouldn’t. He glanced at it again. With a huff he walked to the table and snatched the book up, his eyes going wide when they saw what was laid on the page.

It wasn’t the book his tutor had shown him, this one was newer, the diagrams more detailed and better drawn. He snapped the book closed and tossed it on to the couch, quickly turning and walking away.

It was just how his dreams had concocted.

-

Thor was sat next to Loki at dinner, as usual. He stared down at his plate, hand blocking his line of vision so he could not see Loki at all. He poked at the meat and vegetables on his plate, occasionally taking a bite as his mind continued to betray him, filling his thoughts with his obscene fantasies. Holding Loki down by his wrists, making him moan again and again as he licked and bit along the lines running up and down his chest. He took a bite of meat, chewing it slowly and not really tasting it.

“So, Loki, what have you been learning lately?” Frigga asked. 

“Mind reading. My tutor says I’m a natural at it.” Loki answered cheerfully. Thor dropped his hand, spilling his ale and choking on the food in his mouth. He had to cough for an eternity it seemed, until it dislodged.

His father held back a snicker as his mother stood to pat him on the back.

“Oh, be careful darling…”

Thor cleared his throat and swallowed nervously before daring to look up again. Loki was smiling knowingly at Thor, slowly licking something off his finger. A servant came up beside him, mopping up the spilled drink and replacing it with a fresh cup. He snatched it up, drinking it down in a few gulps and demanding another.


	5. Loki is a Little Shit and Look! The Porn!

Loki was all but invisible in the corner of the pub Thor and his friends had holed themselves in. He watched as Thor pulled a busty maiden into his lap and took another long drink of his ale. His face was still sour, his shoulders still bunched up and tense, his fingers digging just a touch too deep into the young woman’s rounded hip.

He wasn’t there for the enjoyment of a night spent drinking with friends and in the bed of a nameless woman, he was searching for relief, for an attempt to escape. 

Thor was close to breaking. His frustration overwhelming him to the point of anger. He snapped at servants and warriors when they dared to speak to him. He could hardly stand still, shifting his weight form one foot and back, spinning Mjolnir in his fist like he was getting ready to strike at any moment. His attempts to sate his wild lusts with willing women(or in one case, man) were met with utter failure, leaving him even worse off than he had started.

When he dared to glance at Loki now it was with barely concealed contempt, and completely unconcealed lust. Loki wondered if Thor knew how easy to read he was. Either way, it was divine.

Thor whispered something into the woman’s ear. She giggled and stood, pulling Thor up and dragging him out of the pub. Loki followed, weaving through the crowd easily. The woman led him in to a small house nearby and with a wave of Loki’s hand he was there with them, completely invisible to them now.

Thor had her against the wall, his face pressed to her chest and legs wrapped around his waist. She made some sort of strange noise similar to a strangled cat and Loki had to force himself to not snicker at it. Even Thor seemed to take note of it, giving her a strange look as he mouthed her breast. He sighed and pulled her away from the wall, carrying her up a small set of stairs and into a bedroom she directed him to. Loki was at his heels. 

He dropped her on to the bed and quickly began removing his clothes. Loki had to force himself to not get distracted by Thor’s body, keeping his eyes on his dimly lit face. It was trying, but he would manage. He reminded himself that soon enough he’d get to have Thor all to himself and get to touch, taste and play with him all he wanted. He took a deep breath and Thor’s eyes glanced over in his direction, sending a jolt of terror over him. He looked down at himself and was relived to find he was still completely invisible.

He was silent as he watched Thor climb on top of the young woman, attempting to work her free from her dress with one hand. Loki shut his eyes, concentrating hard and waving his hand as he mouthed out a spell. This would only work if only Thor saw the illusion.

He opened his eyes again when he heard Thor yelp and jump off the bed. The poor woman was utterly confused, sitting up and reaching out to Thor only to have him jump back as if her hand was made of fire.

Thor quickly yanked his pants and boots back on, picking up the rest of his clothes before running out in complete terror. The woman’s mouth hung open in shock for a moment before anger took over, pulling one of her shoes off and throwing it at the door.

Loki held a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing at the brooding woman as she pouted on her bed. Then he crept up to her, and while he was still invisible tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Her spine went straight, her eyes wider than an owl’s and Loki had to hold back another laugh. He leaned in closer and let his icy breath hit her cheek.

“ _He’s mine._ ”

He finally let himself laugh as she sprang from her bed and ran out of the room screaming.

-

Thor could almost say he felt blissful. He found that he could push Loki to outskirts of his mind for a short time if he threw himself into something physical. And what he needed most in the world after the other night was Loki out of his mind. It haunted him more than any of his dreams ever could. His mind had changed the woman into Loki, her soft curves turned into sharp, wiry muscle and her milky skin his intense shade of blue. The worst part about it being the his desire had only increased at the sight of him in her place.

Fandral stumbled as he slowly got himself up from the ground after being bested for the third time that day.

“That was a good fight, my friend,” Thor said cheerfully, patting his friend on the shoulder, making him wince.

Fandral wrapped an arm around his chest, his breathing labored. “Good for  _you,_ maybe."

Volstagg stood from the bench he had been sitting on, hobbling over along with Hogun, who held a rag to a gash on his forehead with Sif close behind. She was the only one who hadn’t challenged him to a fight. 

Thor grinned as she came up beside him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Are you next, Sif?”

She quirked an eyebrow up at him. “Do I look stupid?”

Thor gave her a confused look.

Sif shifted on her feet, looking over to her beaten up friends and back to Thor. “Have you been feeling alright?” She whispered.

Thor laughed. “I feel wonderful! What makes you think otherwise?”

“Well,” she drawled, “you  _usually_  don’t send your friends to the healers during friendly bouts, nor do you turn the practice dummies into dust.” She pointed to the other end of the grounds, where piles of shredded wood laid. “Among other things."

Thor cleared his throat and looked away. “I am fine.” He said, stern and quiet.

“ _Sure_.”

Volstagg looked away from where the three of them had been surveying their injuries, trying to determine which were the worst. “Greetings, Prince Loki, what brings you out here?” He bowed, almost falling until Fandral caught his arm.

Loki tilted his head and smiled. “Just getting some fresh air. The fumes from the potions were getting to my head.” He made a graceful hand gesture in the air.

Thor’s expression went dark as Loki’s eyes moved and fell on him. He could see Sif watching from the corner of his eye.

“Hello, Thor.” Loki’s voice was deceptively light and friendly.

All his fantasies came flooding back again, his mind swarmed with Loki panting and moaning and coming undone beneath him. Heat prickled over Thor’s skin, his hand going to his neck, trying to rub an itch away. “Hello, Loki,” he muttered. 

Thor and Loki were caught in some sort of staring contest, the silence between them hanging awkwardly and dragging on too long.

“Well,” Fandral said uncomfortably, “perhaps we should be getting to the healers. Sif?”

Sif nodded, going with the three and helping them limp along.

Loki walked up closer as the others walked back to the palace. His voice dropping lower as he repeated, “hello, Thor.”

Thor’s throat went dry, his stomach doing flips inside him.

“Are you alright?” He smirked and fluttered his eyelashes, standing just inches from Thor.

Thor opened his mouth, but quickly closed it again when now words formed.

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. “Would you like to spar with me? You look like you could use a good fight. Rid yourself of some of that…” Loki wiggled his fingers at him. " _Tension_.”

Thor clamped his eyes shut, determined to not think of fucking Loki until neither of them could see straight.

He opened his eyes again when he felt a puff of air against his face to see that Loki had stepped up even closer to him. He looked at Thor with a hungry eyes, his tongue darting out to wet his parted lips. He reached up and gently placed a hand on Thor’s bare chest, his fingers tracing just under Thor’s collarbone.

Thor was still, save for his fists which hung clenching and releasing at his sides, while his mind whirred to try to figure out how to handle this.

“Come on, Thor, I know  _exactly_  what you’ve been thinking.” Loki’s tongue darted out to wet his lips and Thor’s heart started to pound under Loki’s hand. “You want to know how I taste, how I sound, how my I might feel around your cock as you sink into me. Do you not?” He leaned closer, skimming his cheek along Thor’s and whispered, “you can know all that. I want it  _just_  as much as you.”

Loki lips grazed over Thor’s jaw, moving towards his lips as his hand moved up to his neck. Thor shivered and shoved Loki back.

He heard Loki laughing behind him as he ran from the grounds. His blood throbbed in his head and farther down.

He needed to get away, he needed to  _think_.

-

He skipped dinner, feigning illness so he could stay in his rooms. He paced the length of his room over and over, trying to sort out his thoughts. He sat down, he stood and paced again. He sat back down, grabbing Mjolnir and spinning it in his hand.

He didn’t want to want Loki. Loki was annoying and stuck up and slippery and…  _blue_.

He didn’t  _want_  to want Loki.

But he did. He wanted him  _badly_. He could tear his hair out from the frustration.

And Loki wanted him too.

He was up again, storming out the door, nearly breaking it off the hinges in his haste. He ignored the servants he passed on his way, all looking slightly more alarmed. 

He paused when he reached Loki’s door, taking a deep breath before knocking.

Loki gave a phony look of surprise when he opened the door. “Oh, Thor! I hope your feeling better. You were missed terribly at din-“

Thor grabbed Loki by the back if his head, tangling his fingers into the soft, loose waves of black hair and crushed their mouths together. Loki hummed, pulling Thor into his room and kicking the door closed. Thor pressed him against the nearest wall, his mouth moving down his neck.

Loki sighed, “I was wondering how long it would be before you took my offer.” He let out a sharp gasp when Thor bit one of the lines on his neck.

“Quiet,” Thor hissed, and Loki smirked at the hot breath on his neck.

Thor lifted his head, his mouth hovering over Loki’s as he looked deep into his red eyes. “You have been driving me absolutely  _mad_  since you arrived. I have never been so bothered by one being in all my years. I think might actually  _hate you_ … I haven’t entirely decided yet. I just know you are completely insufferable.”

Loki smiled, looping his arms around Thor’s shoulders. “You don’t have to like me to fuck me, Thor.”

Thor growled and pressed his mouth to Loki’s, nudging his leg between Loki’s and grinding his cock into his hip. Loki’s hands flitted over his chest, pieces of armor and leather falling away piece by piece until he could run his cool palms over Thor’s skin.

Thor rumbled, lifting Loki up and carrying him to the bed, tossing him carelessly on to it. He grabbed at the loincloth, tearing away the soft fur and leather with a rough yank. Loki shuddered, the corner of his mouth lifting up higher. Thor kicked off his boots and loosened the ties on his trousers, shoving them down his hips before climbing on to the bed, nudging Loki’s knees apart and settling between them. 

He leaned down, mouthing Loki’s neck as his hand slid down his stomach, his fingers skimming over his slit and finding Loki’s cock as it began to jut out from his body. Loki gasped and bucked his hips into Thor’s hand as he stroked the head of it. He pulled a delicious moan from Loki when he lightly pressed the pad of his thumb to the leaking slit, rubbing it in a slow circle. He gave it a few tugs when it was fully exposed before moving his hand farther down and groaning when he felt Loki’s wet and open cunt.

Loki shuddered and whimpered, spreading his thighs farther apart. His voice was soft, shaky, inviting as he whispered into Thor’s ear. “Go on, Thor.  _Take me_  already." 

He growled, sat up, pulled Loki onto his thighs and grabbed his cock, lining himself up to Loki’s slick entrance and thrust in. Loki yowled, clawing at the bedding as Thor quickly gathered a unrelenting rhythm. Thor grunted with each quick thrust, their skin smacking together wetly and making the bed creak and knock against the wall. Loki writhed beneath him, moaning as he arched his back and grabbed his own cock, stroking it in time with Thor. Thor dug his fingers into Loki’s thighs, moving faster and pounding into him harder.

“Th-Thor,” Loki whined, stroking himself faster and moaning as his body tensed, spilling over his stomach with a shout. 

Thor’s hips stuttered as Loki clenched around him, the tight grip pulling his orgasm from him. He groaned and threw his head back, grinding his hips as he spilled deep inside of Loki. He huffed, shoving Loki off and throwing himself down on the bed next to him. They laid their, gasping and gulping for air for a few long minutes.

Loki stretched and groaned in satisfaction. He turned his head to look at Thor with a lazy smile, his cheeks and neck still flushed a darker shade of blue. “ _That_ ,” Loki breathed, “that was worth the wait.”

Thor grunted in annoyance, kicking his pants off the rest of the way and rolling back on top of Loki, wrapping his thin legs around his waist. 

Loki’s eyes went wide, gasping as Thor pressed his already hardening cock into him again. “ _Already!?_ ”

Thor snapped his hips, filling Loki in one thrust, making him yelp. “I like you better when you’re not talking."

Loki opened his mouth to say something and Thor dipped down, blocking the words with his tongue and his lips.

-

The sun peeked just above the horizon, birds chirped outside the window as the world slowly waked from it’s slumber. Thor felt… wonderful, thoroughly sated like he hadn’t been in a long time and Loki wasn’t driving him insane at the moment. Loki was still asleep, pressed against Thor’s side and snoring softly, his head pillowed on his chest, his usually neat hair a ratted mess. Thor grabbed a lock of it and twirled it around his finger. 

Loki shifted, wrapping one of his legs around Thor’s and lifted his head, looking up at him with groggy, half-open eyes.

“Good morning,” Thor said brightly.

Loki blinked and mumbled in response, letting his head drop back down. He yawned and stretched, letting out a long, cold sigh. “You seem to be in better spirits.” Loki’s voice was low and ragged.

Thor hummed, untangling a knot from Loki’s hair.

Loki traced a finger down the center of Thor’s chest and murmured, “oh the wonders of what a night of rigorous fucking can do for the mood.” 

Thor chuckled, pulling out another knot. “And you?”

Loki shrugged his shoulder. “Tired, sticky, sore. Walking may be a chore today. All in all, I feel lovely.” Loki lifted his head, raising a brow up at him. “The stories of your stamina are  _greatly_  understated.”

Thor hummed in approval, broad smile on his face.


	6. In Which Thor Becomes Allergic to Shirts, Much to Loki's Distress

The tense air that hung over them had finally lifted. Thor’s body relaxed and so did his anger and distrust for Loki, although he did still look warily at him from time to time.

But now, Loki had a problem. He wanted Thor again. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. It had been on his mind constantly for the entire week sine Thor had barged into his room and fucked him into oblivion.

He wanted so much more. He wanted to explore. He hadn’t had the chance the first time since all Thor wanted to do was hold him down and hammer him into the mattress. And while that was wonderful and had left his limbs wobbly for a day after, now he wanted to touch Thor all over, taste every inch of his skin and wrench every noise he could from him slowly.

Thor gave him a funny look from beside him at the table. “Are you alright?"

Loki flinched and dropped the grape he had been sucking on for however long he’d been staring at Thor. “Yes. Fine. Perfect."

Thor laughed and gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Whatever you say." 

He went back to talking to the other people at the table while Loki focused on his plate, staring down at his food.

He was going to lose control of the situation if he wasn’t careful. It wasn’t like he needed to fuck Thor again. And again and again. He’d had gone his whole life without having sex with anyone before last week and had been just fine, he could deal with this. He could wait until he had Thor where he wanted him again, however long that may be.

He could do it.

_Really._

-

Thor wasn’t stupid, despite what some thought of him. He could see the longing, lust filled looks Loki had been throwing his way for the past week.

He preened a bit under them, actually. Loki always seemed so cool and unaffected by everything, the fact that he didn’t seem to realize how he stared at Thor so hungrily was immensely satisfying.

It gave him an idea, a way to get back at Loki for the torture he had endured since his arrival. He’d tease Loki, push him until he was at his breaking point and watch him completely lose control of himself.

And he’d be more than happy to have Loki’s legs wrapped around him, watch Loki come undone by his cock once more.

-

He had to search the library for a solid half hour, but he had finally found Loki. He was searching through one of the lower bookshelves, crouched down and balanced on the balls of his feet with a serious look on his face as he looked between two books. Thor crept up silently, leaning against the nearby bookshelf with an arm above his head.

Getting anyone to spar with him had been no short feat after the last few times had landed any of his challengers a bed in the healing room, but after convincing them he’d had just been stressed and no longer was, he managed to get a few worthy opponents. He had worked up a good sweat, his skin had been caked with dirt and sported a couple of bruises. He just hoped running around in the library had kept the sweat from drying on his skin yet.

"Sorry I’m late, I had a few more challengers for sparring than I had intended."

"Oh, I ha-" Loki words had come to a dead stop as soon as his eyes landed on Thor, his mouth going slack as they traveled up his body.

He tilted his head and did his best to sound concerned. “Loki?"

Loki sprang up, clutching both book to his chest. “I’m fine."

He tried to walk past, but Thor blocked him with his body. Loki’s eyes were focused on the base of his neck, where a drip of sweat had begun to slide down, his nostrils flared. “Are you sure? You’re looking a bit fevered."

Loki blinked, forcing his eyes to meet Thor’s. “I’m fine," he said weakly. “You should go bathe."

He quickly darted around Thor, disappearing amongst the endless amount of book shelves. Only then did Thor allowed himself a hardly laugh.

-

Loki sunk lower into the steaming bath water, until his eyes were just above the surface. He stared at his knees, rivulets of water following the lines in his skin. He pushed his head back up and took a deep breath.

 _Stupid Thor_. Stupid Thor and his perfect, half naked body and smile. 

Stupid  _Loki_. He shouldn’t be so affected by him. They already had sex, wasn’t that enough to make him impervious to Thor’s looks?

Not at all, apparently.  _Dammit._

He sighed and closed his eyes. Of course he would see Thor there. Of  _course_.

“ _Come and watch me spar,_ " he had asked. " _Just this once_."

And Loki, being stupid, said yes.

Oh, did he watch Thor spar alright. He couldn’t tear his damned eyes off him.

He reached between his legs, his knees falling to allow him better access, he reached past his cock - jutting out at just the thought of him - and rubbed along his entrance, whining as his loins throbbed with a light contact. 

He had laid next to Loki in the grass after he was done, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. Gods, Loki could’ve just jumped on to him and rode him right there, in front of all his friends and fellow warriors without a single care.

His body twitched when his fingers found the tight bundle of nerves that always sent him careening over the edge. He swirled the pad of a finger over it, groaning at the intense pleasure it shot up his spine.

He had not planned for this at all. 

He sighed, his back arching as he brought himself closer, the water rippling around his shaking legs.

He never wanted someone so badly before. Sure, there had been a few giants back home, ones that held a certain mischievous glint in their eye that Loki liked. But they were far too large, far too…  _many_  things that Loki didn’t like. But  _Thor_. Thor was…

“ _Ahh._ " Loki went rigid, his hips bucking into his hand as pleasure coursed through him in short waves. He relaxed with a long, shaky breath, his cock twitching a few times before going soft and slipping back into his body.

His head lolled to the side, whimpering quietly at his still unsatisfied body.

-

It was late afternoon and Loki was reading a book under a tree in the garden. The air was pleasantly warm against his skin, the sun dipping low and making the shadows stretch all around him. He hadn’t seen a sign of Thor all day, and when he asked around,  _purely_  because it had been the first time he hadn’t seen him since he had arrived and it was strange, no one seemed to know where he was either. He gave up on trying to figure out where he was eventually, sure that Thor would show up for dinner, and decided to spend the afternoon outside, listening to the wind blowing through the trees.

He was lost in the story he was reading, the dashing hero finally sweeping the heroine into his arms and ravishing her mouth with his when there was two loud thunks at either side of him. He yelped and jumped when he saw the snarling maw of a bear next to him, and another at his other side. 

And before him was Thor, standing proudly with his hands on his hips and a bright grin on his face. He was shirtless. Again.

"Miss me?"

Loki looked back and forth between the two bear carcasses and back at Thor. “I -  _Uh_ … Bears?"

Thor shrugged with a smug look on his face. “I decided that my room could use a new rug."

"But, there are  _two_  bears."

"I now have  _two_  new rugs."

Loki laughed, leaning back onto the tree and poking a paw with his toes. He suddenly thought of something and sat back up. “Wait, how did you kill them?"

Somehow, Thor’s smile became even more self-satisfied. He held up his hands and wiggled his fingers.

Loki’s breath cut short. “You killed them with your _hands?_ ”

Thor shrugged again, “any other weapon could damage their pelts."

Loki felt his eyes go wide, his grip on his book tightening. Thor, shirtless and unafraid, jumping on to the back of an angry bear - and then another, and slaying them with nothing but pure strength. It was better than any story an author could concoct. It made his pulse pound. And barely a scratch or bruise marred his golden skin. Loki felt lightheaded.

Oh Norns, he was  _swooning._

"That is…  _wow_."

Thor laughed, quickly stretching his arms before hoisting a bear on to each shoulder. “I should get these inside now. I want to start skinning them before they start smelling odd."

Loki nodded, his jaw slack as he watched Thor march off with his kills. He dropped back on to the trunk of the tree, his book forgotten in his lap as he thought of Thor’s strong hands, and arms, and  _everything_.

-

Loki was poking at his food, idly listening to the loud chatter and music around him and trying to not wonder where Thor was when he plopped down next to him. He almost choked on his breath when he looked at him. Thor was dripping wet, shirtless once again, the linen pants he wore clinging to his damp legs. Involuntarily, Loki took a deep inhale, taking in Thor’s fresh, faintly herbal scent.

Thor pushed the wet hair from his face and grinned at Loki. “I almost forgot to come to dinner, can you imagine that?"

Loki said nothing, the words Thor said not entirely sinking in as he watched Thor’s muscles move and traced the veins pushing from under his wet skin with his eyes. He nodded.

"The water was just so  _warm_  though, very relaxing, it’s easy to let time run away from you…"

Loki nodded again, watching a fat drip of water go from Thor’s hair and slide down his chest.

"…It’s so easy to just sit there sometimes, you know? Let your mind wander…"

“ _Wander_ ," Loki repeated under his breath as another drip slipped down his abs.

"…Let me tell you, some of the things I was thinking of -  _Well_ , they wouldn’t be polite to say at the dinner table." 

Loki attention finally snapped back to his face, his eyes wide. Thor took a bite from an apple, his gaze going a bit distant as he chewed with a soft smile on his face.

"Like what?" Loki asked with the slightest tilt of his head.

Thor swallowed and set his apple down before leaning closer to Loki. He cocked an eyebrow at him, his smile devious. “Oh, you know, imagining someone in there with me. Them washing me and me washing them. Among  _other things_."

“ _Other_   _things_." Loki was breathless now, his face hot and his fingers tingling.

Thor chuckled and winked at him, saying no more and leaning away. Loki’s skin felt like it was on fire and an ache deep in his core throbbed at the thoughts racing through his head.

Loki forced himself to look away, forced himself to at least take a bite of his food. As if that would satisfy the hunger boiling his blood right now.

Then, Thor groaned. Loud and indecent and deep and exactly the same as when spilled inside Loki. He whined almost inaudibly as his cunt clenched at the memory.

"This dinner  _so good_  Loki, why have you eaten none of it?"

And Loki knew he shouldn’t look, he knew, but his eyes moved despite his better judgement. Just in time to see Thor suck two grease soaked fingers into his mouth, pulling them out with a wet smack and a knowing look.

Thor was  _playing_  with him. Anger tangled with the overwhelming lust that had been plaguing him for far too long. He glared at Thor and he  _laughed_  at Loki, looking away only to take another bite of roast and lick his beautiful damn fingers again. Loki shot up from his seat, willing his legs to work until he made it to his room and stomped out of the dining hall. 

He was going to go back to his room and touch himself until he blacked out. He wasn’t going to fall for Thor’s heavy handed seduction. He wasn’t. He was in control. Of himself. Of the situation. Of  _everything_.

He’d show Thor that it didn’t matter how wet or shirtless or muscular and powerful he was, Loki would prevail and have what he wanted.  _How_  he wanted it and  _when_  he wanted it.

A hand on his arm stopped him, forcing him to spin back around so he was face to face with Thor. The smile on his face made Loki’s resolve crumble just a bit.

"Why are you in such a hurry, Loki? Are you feeling unwell?"

Loki shoved himself out of Thor’s grasp, taking a few steps back and crossing his arms across his chest. “You know  _exactly_  how I feel."

Thor raised an eyebrow at him. “I do, don’t I?"

Loki swallowed hard as Thor stepped up to him slowly, close enough to feel the heat radiating off him and his scent filled his nose. 

"To be so  _mad_  with lust that you might tear the world the apart if you don’t get some sort of relief," Thor chuckled, “that is, if you don’t suffocate from it first."

Somehow, Thor had backed him against a wall, his hands placed at either side of Loki’s head as he leaned in even closer, his lips grazing Loki’s as he spoke softly, “and the more you fight it, the more it  _aches_. You want it even more, more than anything in all the realms. Until you finally  _snap_."

Something  _did_  snap. He grabbed Thor by the hair, yanking on it and shoving his tongue into Thor’s mouth like his life depended on it. Thor hummed, his hips bucking against Loki’s and pressing him against the wall. 

Loki kissed him frantically for few minutes before Thor pulled away, spinning Loki around to face the wall before he could protest. Thor kept one hand between Loki’s shoulder blades, while he yanked Loki’s hips out with the other, gently kicking his feet apart. 

Loki whined with need, his hands already searching for purchase on the smooth wall. Thor wasted no time and shoved the fabric draped around Loki’s hips up to his waist before pushing two fingers into his entrance, thrusting them in and out quickly. Loki bit down on his lip to stifle a moan, his cock twitching and toes curling at the welcomed stretch.

Thor pulled his fingers out and quickly replaced them with his cock, filling him in one long push. Both his hands moved to Loki’s hips, holding Loki up as he began fucking into him. Loki howled, hanging on to the wall for dear life as Thor’s cock slammed into him over and over again, his own cock twitching and leaking with every relentless thrust.

Thor pressed his face to Loki’s back, his breath hot and wet on his skin. He reached around Loki’s hips with both hands, one hand wrapping around Loki’s cock, stroking it in a even rhythm while his other hand reached farther, his fingers sliding over the wet folds stretched around his girth and pinching the nub at their apex.

Loki choked on Thor’s name as he came, his body going rigid and vision blurring. He went slack as Thor came, his cock pulsing deep inside of him and his heavy breaths almost burning his oversensitive skin. They leaned heavily against the wall, Thor’s cock going soft in Loki until it finally slipped out. His seed was congealing on the wall and he waved it away with a lazy hand.

Thor laughed, pushing his hair away to kiss Loki’s neck. “You should’ve left it there."

"Disgusting," he said with little venom. He laughed a moment later. “I really should have. It would have given the servants something to gossip about."

Loki felt Thor’s laugh rumble against his back and another kiss placed on his neck.

"Does this mean you will you start wearing shirts again? Because it’s been terrible for my concentration."

Thor sighed. “Perhaps."

-

Loki woke the next morning to the sound of knocking on his door. He stood and smiled at the pleasant ache between his legs as he walked. His serene expression turned into surprise as the servant at his door presented him with one of the bears’ pelts, made into a rug.

After the servant had laid it out for him and bid him farewell with a courteous bow, he knelt down, running his fingers through the soft, thick fur, his mind running wild with ideas to thank Thor for the lovely gift.


	7. Loki's Love Cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I blame the Thor 2 trailer for borking up my normal writing schedule. (but YAY THOR 2 AMIRITE??) Anyways, porn and stuff.

They collapsed onto the fur, breathless and smiling. Thor fit himself against Loki's back, one arm stretched under Loki's head, He pushed sweaty locks of black hair off Loki's neck before pressing his face into the crook and wrapped his other arm loosely around Loki's waist. 

"So, as I was saying, thank you for the rug. It's lovely," Loki said with a airy laugh, sliding his hand over Thor's forearm.

Thor laughed softly into his skin. "You're welcome... And I think I'll have to get you more gifts, if this is how you show your thanks."

Loki giggled before he could catch himself, quickly biting down on his lip to stop. "I wouldn't complain about that."

Thor hummed, pressing soft, wet kisses onto his shoulder and neck. Loki bent his head to allow Thor better access, sighing and closing his eyes as Thor gently sucked on one of the lines going down his neck. The hand at his waist moved farther down, his fingertips digging into Loki's hip, pushing himself more tightly against Loki so he could feel his cock twitching and growing hard.

"I'm feeling thankful again, Thor." Loki reached up, grabbing the back of Thor's head and pulled him into a deep kiss. Thor groaned into it, reaching down to stroke Loki's cock a few times and then farther down, his fingers slipping easily over his wet slit. Loki whined, pressing his ass into Thor until he reached between them to guide his cock back inside Loki.

Loki moaned, his hand moving from Thor's hair to his hip, keeping him close as he started thrusting shallowly, his arm wrapping around Loki's waist again. 

Loki keened, his hips working back into each thrust. Thor groaned into his ear, his hand snaking back down to wrap around Loki's twitching, leaking cock, stroking him. Thor's breath was hot and wet on Loki's neck, his short thrusts becoming quicker. Loki dug his fingernails into Thor's hip and moaned, his cock throbbing in Thor's grasp.

Loki's body tensed, crying out as his cock spurted come over the rug and Thor's fingers. Thor's thrusts became harder, his hand gripping Loki's hip tightly and grunting softly into his ear until he spilled inside Loki again.

He groaned and slumped behind Loki, his arms hanging loosely around his waist. His cock slipped out of Loki as it went soft, some of his seed being pulled along with it, Loki cleaned them and the rug with a lazy wave of his hand. Thor hummed, pressing his forehead to the back of Loki's neck.

"You're welcome... again."

-

Loki had his legs draped across Thor’s lap, holding a thick book above his face. Thor was tracing the lines curving around his knees, feeling content, but slightly bored. He watched Loki read for a few more minutes, a thought forming that made him grin.

He shifted, sliding farther down the couch and kneeling on the floor, his hands on Loki’s knees and gently pushing them apart.

Loki snapped his thighs closed. “I’m trying to read.” Loki sounded annoyed, which only made Thor’s grin widen, a soft chuckle rumbling in his chest.

With a bit more force he manged to pry Loki’s legs apart, Loki let out an exasperated sigh and continued to read, apparently deciding not to let Thor interrupt him. 

"Why do you like reading so much? I'm pretty sure if my cock didn't distract you sometimes, you'd have your face permanently buried between the pages of a book." Thor flicked away the flimsy fabric covering Loki, pushing his thighs farther apart. 

"I enjoy being in someone else's life for a while, experiencing adventures through them and other things like that," Loki said plainly, flipping the page.

Thor ran the pad of his thumb up the long slit that hid Loki's sex underneath. Loki’s breath hitched above him, but managed to keep his book steady.

“The skin here is very sensitive, isn’t it?” He asked with a cheeky grin, his thumb continuing to run slowly up and down.

“Of course, you idiot,” Loki snapped, narrowing his eyes at the book. 

Thor pressed his lips to his slit, littering with chaste kisses. Loki jolted, his grip on his book vice-like and a small squeak leaving his throat. Thor pulled away just far enough so that his breath caressed Loki's skin as he spoke. "Why not go on your own adventures? Why live it through someone else?"

Loki's and legs trembled slightly, his eyes darting down to Thor. "Have you ever read a really good book?"

Thor hummed, laying a few more kisses on his slit before answering. "I read what my tutors forced me to, and usually ended up using the book as a pillow."

Loki took a deep breath. "Well, did you find any of it even remotely interesting?"

Thor huffed. He did not expect to be having a conversation when he put his face between Loki's legs and he wasn't particularly enjoying it at the moment. He dipped his head down, licking along the the slit with the flat of his tongue in one slow, deliberate pass. Loki gasped, dropping his book on his face. Thor couldn’t hold back his bark of laughter, even as Loki pushed the book off his face and glared down at Thor, not that there was much heat behind it.

“I better not have lost my place. The story was just getting interesting,” Loki said breathlessly, his thighs twitching farther apart and fingers digging into the cushion.

He gave him another long lick. Thor could taste wetness on his tongue, it was different from the maidens in Asgard, a bit sweeter and saltier, odd, but in a good way. He placed one hand on Loki’s stomach, carefully holding his hips in place, the other came just under his chin, two of his fingers prodding at his opening entrance. Loki sighed, his head dropping to the armrest, red eyes fluttering closed. 

Thor pushed a finger in with one thrust, his tongue pressing and swirling over the head of his cock just peeking out of him. Loki made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, hips bucking into Thor and urging Thor on by digging the heel of his foot into Thor’s back.

Thor hummed against him, slipping a second finger inside him and curling them, thrusting steadily as he worked his tongue over his rising cock and the rest of his slit. Loki arched his back and whimpered, his hands tangling into Thor’s hair and yanking. Thor ignored the pain, wrenching every noise he could from Loki, who began to shudder in his grasp.

He wrapped his lips around Loki's cock, flicking his tongue over the leaking slit before hollowing his cheeks and sucking. Loki let out a guttural groan, pushing Thor's head farther down his length. Thor began to thrust his fingers faster, sucking and licking more aggressively, until Loki’s thighs where clamped tight around his head and all he could hear was his muffled yelps. 

His cock pulsed on Thor's tongue, filling his mouth with his warm, bitter spill. He grimaced, pulling away and quickly swallowing it down.  He worked Loki all the way through the rest of his climax, licking away the wetness that seeped from his cunt as it shuddered around him, only pulling away when Loki was boneless and panting. 

Thor picked up the book from the floor, brushing off invisible dirt and setting it on Loki's chest before he climbed on to the other end of the couch, wiping his chin and hand on his shirt while Loki stared up at the ceiling with a dazed look.

Thor stretched his legs out on to the table in front of the couch, folding his arms behind his head and letting out a contented sigh. He sat and listened to Loki's breathing slowly return to normal for a couple minutes before a thought came to his head.

"I did remember sort of enjoying some of the accounts from the war with the Vanir."

Loki snorted. "You would enjoy war stories." He was quiet for a moment before adding, "there is a book that I'd think you'd enjoy though. Lots of vivid descriptions of gore. I can find it for you just as soon as my legs work again."

Thor laughed softly. "What kind of stories do you like?"

"Oh, any kind really. It depends on my mood."

Thor laughed again, sitting up to look at Loki. "But I almost always see you at one set of shelves."

"You're seeing things," Loki said with a roll of his eyes. 

Thor's smile grew. "No I'm not." He quickly hopped up from the couch, going towards the area he always saw Loki at. "You always visit these shelves, you may go to other ones first, but you always end up here," he said with a jab of his finger.

Loki shot up from his seat, straightening his clothes as he went after Thor. "Wait, Thor-"

Thor jogged over to one of the shelves, picking one that looked familiar and looking at the embossed cover. "The Guard of the Forgotten Queen?"

Loki's eyes went wide and he reached out to snatch the book away. Thor held it out of Loki's reach, keeping one hand at the center of Loki's chest as he tried to open it with one hand.

"With the way you're acting, I'm beginning to think that you're embarrassed."

Loki growled, shoving Thor's hand away so he could try to snatch the book away again. Thor avoided him easily, quickly spinning away as Loki jumped at him again and opened the book to a random page and started reading it aloud. 

"Alexandra hungered for him like a baby calf hungers for it's mother's milk. Victor grabbed her by the waist, pushing his face in between her two alabaster mounds and pushing her skirts up her creamy legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist and screamed in the ecstasy she was already feeling. Her flesh cave quaked around his quivering love rod as he thrust in-"

Thor cackled and Loki slapped his hands over his face, turning away from Thor.

"You read dirty novels?"

Loki shouted, muffled by his palms, "they have good stories!"

Thor placed the book back on the shelf, walking behind Loki and grabbing his hips, his voice was low and husky as he spoke into Loki's ear. "Do you hunger for me like a calf does for it's mother's milk? Does your flesh cave quake around my love rod?"

Loki snarled and elbowed him in the ribs, a bit painful, but not enough to silence his laughter. Loki stomped away, chin held high.

"If you wish to call me Victor in bed sometimes, I'd be happy to oblige!"

"I hate you," Loki said as he disappeared behind another shelf. 

-

Thor tossed and turned in bed that night, occasionally laughing as he remembered the incident earlier that day. He lifted his head to look at the book set in the chair in the corner, Loki had slammed it into his lap at dinner, refusing to even look at him or speak a word to him for the rest of the night. Thor had tried flirting his way back into Loki's good graces, but usually ended up saying something about love rods that earned him another glare and something on his plate coming back to life. Very angrily.

He'd give it a day and let Loki cool down, he was sure Loki would be wanting him again. He sighed and stood from his bed, going to the chair and picking up the book. He opened it to the first page, squinting to read the words in the dark.

It started with a warrior brutally slaying a beast on horseback. He shrugged and sat down in the chair. Perhaps Loki's anger would subside if he knew Thor had actually read the book he had suggested.

He looked back up when his stomach rumbled and realized that it was well into the morning. No wonder he was hungry. He still had a bit of the book left to read though. He carefully folded the corner of the page he was on and shut the book, tucking it under his arm as he stood.

He read as he ate waving away his friends when they came by and tried to get his attention. He only looked away when he felt Loki sit down beside him, the small smile on his face making Thor feel... odd.

He quickly looked back to the book, immersing himself back into the bloody battle on the pages.


	8. Tastes Like Chicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry this chapter is on the short side. I had other parts written, but upon reading them again, felt like they would fit better later on. I'll try to get chapter nine longer.)

Loki's plan was working splendidly, as far as he could tell. Thor was practically hanging off him every time they were alone. His basking was interrupted by Thor giving a hard suck to one of the lines on his neck, making his groin throb distractingly. Loki let out a needy little noise and Thor sucked harder, his teeth dragging over the sensitive skin.

His nannies and his father had all been so wrong about sex. Thor's interest him hadn't seemed to diminish in the slightest since their first time. Thor's cock twitched against Loki's hip, rock hard again even after just finishing minutes before. 

 _Oh yes_. He was still very interested in Loki. He sighed happily, moving his body in a sinuous motion that made Thor groan onto his skin. Grabbing Thor by his hair, Loki flipped onto his belly, pulling Thor along with him and pushing his ass into the air. He spread his legs wide, inviting Thor with a small shake of his hips. Thor moaned and, without hesitation, slid his cock back into Loki. Thor's thrusts were slow and languid, allowing Loki's mind to wander and continue to silently praise himself and his perfect, wonderful plan.

It was really working perfectly, he thought as his mind became more hazy, Thor's cock reaching deep inside him before sliding out smoothly. He didn't even hate Thor, which was a bonus seeing as he intended to be married to him for at least a  _little_  while. He had even been reading the books Loki suggested to him.

That thought made him smile, a burst of happiness flooding him. He was merely happy that he'd be sharing a great deal of his time with someone who could appreciate a good book. That was all. 

His thoughts were interrupted again when Thor pushed away the hair from his shoulder, beginning to lap and suck on the lines that had been hidden beneath it, ripping a loud groan from Loki's throat.

He could feel Thor's laugh, a soft rumble against his back and a hot gust of air where his mouth was on him, then he sucked harder and bit down. Loki yowled, rocking his hips and impaling himself farther on Thor's cock. Thor moved, sucking on the lines that traced down Loki's spine until he was almost frantic, bucking his hips and stroking his cock fast, his face buried into the pillow to muffle his wanton moaning. Thor pushed himself up, his hands planted at either side of Loki's shoulders and began thrusting more vigorously, their skin smacking together obscenely. Loki could hear Thor grunting with each deep thrust, his cock almost sliding completely out of him before being slammed back in. 

Thor bent low once again, biting on a thick line at the base of Loki's neck. Loki came with long, shuddering groan, thick jets of white spattering the sheets beneath them and his back bowing. Thor gave one more grunt before his body tensed, sighing loudly as his cock pumped come deep inside Loki. His body gave and he collapsed on to Loki, yawning and nuzzling his face into Loki's hair. Loki was happy to lay there, pinned under the oddly comforting weight of Thor and feel the heat roll off his sweat slicked skin.

Loki's skin stung lightly where Thor had bit and sucked on it, giving him another wonderful idea. He flipped over, so they were both on their backs and quickly turned so he straddled Thor's hips. Thor smiled lazily up at him, his hands sliding up Loki's thighs to rest on his hips. Loki looked down at the smooth, unmarred, golden skin of Thor's chest and neck and grinned. He leaned down, licking into the hollow of Thor's neck with the tip of his tongue. Thor hummed happily, tipping his head back to give Loki better access. Loki moved to the side of his neck, wetting his lips before planting an open mouthed kiss and sucked softly, until Thor let out a whine.

Loki smiled. Everything about this plan was absolutely  _perfect_. He moved his lips just above the first spot, nipping him gently until his skin turned pink.

-

Thor was examining the scratches and marks Loki had left on his skin from a particularly vigorous encounter the night before. They were healing at an oddly slow rate and he was beginning to suspect some of Loki's magic was involved. A feeling of fondness bloomed inside him, only to be quickly pushed away. He bit down on his lip and forced the smile away. He was jolted by a gentle touch on his bare shoulder. He spun and was met with Sif giving him a wide-eyed look, her eyes raking over the scratches, bruises and bite marks on his skin.

“Fandral wanted to know if you were coming bar hopping with us,” she said, eyebrows creeping higher on her forehead.

Thor laughed, twisting the clean shirt in his hands and shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe another night?"

Sif narrowed her eyes at him. “Wait. You usually love to, you know, show off…” She waved her hand at him, eyes darting down to the marks covering his torso once again.

Thor looked down at the shirt in his hands. “Yes, well...” He tilted his head and shrugged again.

Sif’s eyes where still narrowed at him while a curious smile turned the corners of her mouth up. “You're  _blushing_. Who's managed to make you shy  _and_  blush?"

Thor turned away, yanking the shirt over his head and combing his fingers through his wet hair. "I'm not blushing,  _or shy_ , I'm still hot from the bath I just took."

"You are terrible liar. Who is she?"

Thor swallowed hard, looking over his shoulder and cocking an eyebrow up at her. "Not  _quite_  a she."

A moment passed before Sif's eyes went wide and she slapped his shoulder. “ _You dog_.”

“Please, Sif, don’t speak a word of this to anyone.”

She shook her hands out of his, crossing her arms and scoffing up at him. “Of course, what kind of friend do you think I am?”

Thor’s shoulders sagged in relief. “Thank you.”

“You  _hated_  him a few weeks ago."

"I- I did," he said quietly. "We worked it out."

Sif scoffed, " _obviously._ "

Thor laughed, slapping a hand over his eyes and letting it slowly slide down his face.

"You know if his father finds out he's going to  _kill_  you. I hear King Laufey can be quite creative."

"He won't," Thor said plainly. "I mean, Loki will only be here for the summer, so it's not like it's anything  _serious_. So, why would he need to tell his father anything about it?"

Sif was silent behind him and he slowly turned around to face her again. She was giving him an incredulous look. 

" _It's fine_."

"Alright," she said with a nod.

"And, please don't tell anyone about this Sif. I don't really need my parents getting wind of it through gossip-y servants."

Sif gave him an almost offended look. "What kind of friend would I be if I went around and told everyone what you were doing behind closed doors?"

Thor smiled at her. "Thank you."

Sif slapped his shoulder, smiling and nodding at him before turning to walk away. “Be sure to clean those scratches carefully, Thor. You don’t want them getting infected.”

Thor shook his head and chuckled softly as the door shut behind her, reaching up to touch a mark on his collarbone, just peeking out from his shirt.


	9. Displays of Manly Prowess and Other Things (Sex... Sex is the Other Things)

Loki laid with Thor's chest pressed to his back, tangled in the sweat dampened sheets of Thor's bed as he talked softly into Loki's ear. About what, Loki wasn't sure of. He thought maybe he heard something about warriors and punching things and a tournament. But Loki was sleepy and Thor's gentle, rumbling voice was further lulling his lazy brain as his fingers tracing lines up and down Loki's arm. It was all making Loki's eyelids feel so very heavy, so he let them close, let Thor's voice curl into his ear-

"...So, I won't be having sex or drinking until after the tournament is over."

Loki's eyes were flung back open at that, the rest of his body still in Thor's arms. "What?"

"I fight better when I'm a bit hungry, if you know what I mean," he answered, playfully nuzzling the nape of Loki's neck. "I'll hardly even be eating the during the tournament." Thor sounded downright  _chipper_  about this.

"No sex."

"Yes," Thor said after a moment, sounding as if he was confused by Loki's confusion.

"For how long?"

"Until the tournament is over. Did I not just tell you that?" He laughed, the jerk.

"How long until  _then?"_  He turned his head to look up at Thor, waiting for his answer.

Thor gave him an bewildered look. "Three days starting tomorrow."

Loki looked away and huffed before turning and pushing Thor onto his back, straddling his thighs. He began stroking Thor's cock, the soft flesh growing hard with his quick strokes. Thor propped himself up on his elbows, looking more confused as Loki shuffled up to his hips, lining himself up. 

" _Loki?_ "

"You may enjoy being a bit hungry, but I do not. I am getting my fill." He sunk down onto Thor's length, throwing his head back and moaning wantonly. 

-

Thor was heading towards the baths, the blood humming in his veins after practice. The first round of the tournament began in a few hours, leaving him enough time to bathe and eat a light breakfast before he had to start getting prepared. He was excited for a fight, even knowing that the first few he'd participate in would likely be short and easy wins.

 He passed one of the many intertwining corridors and out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Loki, reading a slip of paper in his hand as he walked. He had a piece of deep blue-black silk tied around his hips, one long leg peeking out from the slit with each step, his hair looked damp, twisted into a large bun at the nape of his neck.

Thor pulled off his boots, carefully setting them down next to the wall before running after him, his bare feet silent on the stone floor. He caught Loki from behind, wrapping both arms around his waist and lifting him from the floor, making Loki yelp and thrash in Thor's grasp. A bony elbow slammed into Thor's collarbone, shooting pain up his neck and down his arm, but he ignored it, laughing as he managed to spin Loki around and press him against the wall and catch his flailing wrists, effectively pinning him.

"Thor! Damn you, you're sweaty and disgusting!  _Get off me!_ "

"Ah, but my darling little ice prince," Thor crooned, nuzzling his face into the crook of Loki's neck. Loki sneered and attempted to knee Thor in the balls, failing when Thor squeezed his thighs around Loki's leg. "I have missed your company, and your shining personality." 

He brought his face closer to Loki's, his voice dropping lower. "But I have missed your body even  _more_." 

Loki growled and squirmed. "It's been  _four hours_ , Thor. I thought you needed to be a bit hungry to fight."

He hummed and nipped at Loki's lips, his tongue darting out to lick across the tight frown before fully pressing his own lips against them. He managed to get a response from Loki in only a few moments, his mouth finally going slack and his tongue searching for Thor's with needy little noises. He continued, teasing Loki when he pulled away with chaste pecks on the sharp corners of his lips, his chin, the tip of his nose. Loki responded aggressively, catching Thor's bottom lip between sharp teeth and biting down until it stung, making the pink skin swell and mirror the throb in his cock. Thor gave him a pleased groan.

"Look at you, getting all  _rough_  after four hours," Thor said with a grin as Loki scowled at him. "It seems you missed me too."

Loki leaned as far forward as Thor allowed him his red gaze sharper than any sword Thor had ever wielded. "I will show you _rough_ , Odinson." Loki bucked his hips and Thor concentrated very hard on not thinking about their cocks pressed against each others' hips.

Thor purred. "Will that be my reward when I win the tournament."

Loki scoffed, the corner of his mouth turning up. "I think you will rethink you definition of 'reward' when I am through with you."

Thor smiled, his eyebrows curving high on his forehead. "So you think I'll win? My heart swells at your confidence in me." 

"If your stamina in the bed is any indication of your stamina in the battlefield, I believe your opponents will die of exhaustion long before you grow tired."

Thor's grin broadened. "You say that as though you're complaining, but my ears still ring with your cries for more."

A small blush crept up on Loki's cheeks, shading them a slightly deeper shade of blue even as he glared at Thor. Thor's pride swelled at the sight, along with his cock, again. Loki gave an annoyed huff, looking away from Thor and he took the opportunity to suck at the lovely blue expanse of neck Loki unwittingly offered him, sucking wetly just behind a pronounced tendon. Loki sighed, fighting a bit before relaxing, his hips grinding into Thor's. Thor hummed happily, his teeth grazing the skin between his lips and breathing Loki's scent in deeply. Thor could smell his icy scent along with herbs and a bit of magic and he took another deep whiff, moaning at the same time as Loki.

" _I swear on my grandfather's ashes_ , if you leave me hard, I will make every bite of food and drink you have taste like shit and piss for  _weeks_."

Thor laughed softly against his skin, knowing all too well that Loki would happily do such a thing, and let go of Loki's wrists, wrapping one arm around Loki's waist while the other slipped up his thigh, his hand sliding over Loki's wet slit before wrapping it around his cock, stroking quickly.

Loki groaned, grabbing Thor's shoulders and bucking his hips into Thor's fist, making sweet noises that kept his own cock hard and pulsing inside his dirt streaked leggings, begging for even the lightest touch. Loki came suddenly, with a sharp gasp and straight, tensed legs, when Thor's other hand slid down his back, going past the cleft of his ass and rubbing his fingers over the slick folds of his cunt, dipping two fingers into him.

Loki slumped against the wall, panting and a bit dazed looking as Thor pulled his fingers out and righted his skirt with his clean fingers. His cock was painfully hard, and his balls would surely be aching for the next few hours, but he let it be. He would use the extra bit of frustration as fuel for the competition.

He sucked the wet fingers into his mouth, pulling them out with a slick pop as Loki watched, his mouth hanging open. "See you at the tournament," he said with a wink.

Loki let out a shuddering breath as Thor turned, walking back in the direction of his boots, feeling both satisfied and incredibly unsatisfied.

\--

Thor cracked his neck and stretched his arms above his head, then behind his back. The sun was high in the sky and burning hot as it blazed into the ring, the onlookers were quiet as Thor and his opponent prepared for their bout. He looked across the ring to see who he'd be fighting. Sigurd. He had never fought him before, but he had seen him in practice. He was weak at defending his left side and swords weren't his strong suit, despite mostly using one. He fought off a smile as he watched Sigurd pick up his sword, spinning it in his hand. Thor picked up his own, sliding the pad of his finger across the blunted edge.

Thor threw his arms up and yelled to the crowd, riling them up instantly, their returning yells deafening in the arena. He looked up to the balcony, reserved for his family to sit in, and saw his parents suppressing their grins. Loki sat beside them, resting his chin in his hand, his expression blank. Thor smiled when he saw the glint from the rubies he wore in his jewelry and that were strung through his hair. He winked up at him, grinning when he spotted the tiniest curve of a smile on Loki's lips.

The horn blared and the fight began. Thor waited, standing his ground as Sigurd stepped from foot to foot. He finally lunged and Thor deflected him easily, watching as Sigurd fell to the ground and quickly jumped to his feet again. He lunged once more, swinging his sword wildly. The metal came together with a resounding clang, and a cheer from the crowd. Thor's knee connected with a loud crack to Sigurd's side, forcing the air out of the other man's lungs and making him stagger back. Thor smacked the side of his head with broad end of his sword before getting behind him, kicking the backs of his knees and bringing him to the ground, his sword edge at his throat.

"Yield?"

Sigurd nodded and Thor pulled his sword away, patting the man's shoulder and hoisting him up. 

"Protect your left side better and use an ax, it would be better suited for your fighting style."

Sigurd nodded, looking a bit shocked. "Thank you, my prince."

Thor smiled, turning away to yell to the crowd again.

Loki leaned towards Frigga as Thor puffed his chest out and basked in the people's cheering. "Is he  _always_  like this?"

Frigga shook her head, rolling her eyes as she laughed at her son's antics. "Oh yes, but just wait until we get to the real fighting, then he'll really shine.

Loki leaned back into his seat, watching as Thor roared to the crowd once more before walking out, the commotion not calming until well after the new opponents appeared in the ring.

There were many more fights that Loki had to sit through, but they were short, merely meant to dwindle down the competitors quickly for the next days fights. Thor joined them and hour later, in clean clothes and with wet hair. He kissed his mother's cheek before taking a seat beside Loki.

"Enjoy my fight, Loki?"

Loki didn't look away from the ring, feigning interest in the fight starting down below. "You do not dally about, do you?"

He could see Thor shrug and grin at him. "Why delay the inevitable."

"A sound strategy."

Thor sighed and sat back in his chair, stretching his legs out and resting them on the balcony's railing.

Frigga tsked, reaching over Loki to smack Thor's legs down. 

" _Ow, mother_."

Loki looked at him sideways and Thor smiled.

Loki looked back to the arena, watching the fight. Thor leaned over, his voice dropping to a whisper, "Lovely jewels you're wearing today, Loki. Will you be in them tomorrow as well?"

Loki licked his lips, trying to keep the smile off his face. "If you do well tomorrow you might just see me in nothing  _but_  these jewels."

Thor raised an eyebrow at him, his mouth hanging open. "Is that a promise?"

Loki looked at him, saying nothing.

"Then I will make sure to fight so well that your clothes will melt off your body."

Loki scoffed. "Lofty claim."

"A  _true_  one," Thor said seriously.

"Arrogant little warrior prince," Loki said quietly, smile slowly spreading across his face. " _You're lucky you're cute_."

-

The fights were much longer today, more violent as well, their weapons being forgotten on the ground while the two opponents fought with their bare hands. It was actually quite entertaining.

"My brothers would enjoy something like this," he commented to Frigga, "I should try to remember to tell them about it."

Frigga laughed softly. "I'm sure your father would  _love_  that."

Loki snorted and rolled his eyes. "He is only protective over me. If Helbindi or Byleistr came to him with some mortal wound he'd tell them to toughen up and rub some snow in it."

When it was announced Thor would be fighting next, Loki got an idea, throwing his consciousness into an invisible double in the room where warriors were getting prepared(or repaired) for their bouts. He found Thor in a secluded corner and pounced, letting himself show and shoving Thor against the wall. Thor yelped, his eyes going wide for a moment before smiling.

" _What are you doing here?_ " Thor's eyes flicked down, his smile growing when he saw that Loki was wearing the red jewels again.

"Giving you a pep talk of sorts, darling." Loki pressed himself against Thor, his hands sliding over leather armor and kissed Thor hard, slipping his tongue into Thor's mouth to taste. Thor moaned, grabbing Loki's hips and pulling him closer. 

Loki peeled himself away from Thor, grinning at the slightly annoyed and hungry look on Thor's face as he tried to follow Loki's lips. 

"Make it good for me." Loki disappeared again as Thor reached out to grab him, going back to his body in his seat.

Thor fell back to the wall and dragged a hand over his face and groaned. He never thought he'd see the day, but he wished he didn't have to fight today. 

He shook himself. No, he could wait. He'd win this damn tournament and then throw Loki over his shoulder and take him to his room and fuck him into oblivion.

"Thor!"

Thor had to clear his mind of that for now. He quickly finished dressing and jogged out into the ring. He paused when he reached for his sword.

_"Make it good for me."_

He turned away, cracking his knuckles and smiling when he caught a flash of blue when he looked up to the stands.

His opponent, Rolf, one of the guards that was usually posted at one of the entrances to the palace, looked over at him, raised his eyebrows and shrugged, dropping his own sword when he saw Thor had. They walked out to the center of the arena, standing just feet away from each other as the horn sounded.

They wasted no time and began swinging, bones cracking with each hard blow. Thor wiped away the blood that had begun pouring from his nose and fought harder, the world becoming a silent blur until he was being pulled off Rolf. The world came into focus again and the crowd's roudy screaming and shouting made his head ring. He threw his hand up in the air as a pair of guards walked him and Rolf out of the ring. He would need to remember to congratulate Rolf on a good fight when was conscious, and when Thor's jaw didn't ache.

The other fights went much the same, in a flurry of fists and cracking bones. Thor was black and blue all over, with cuts and scraps here and their. He fed himself carefully at dinner, being careful to not let anything salty touch the cut on his lip, he hadn't even noticed that Loki had appeared behind him until he felt a deliciously cool hand on his bruised arm.

Loki leaned down, his lips brushing Thor's ear as he whispered, "you know, my clothes have been feeling a little less  _solid_  since you started fighting this morning and I believe I  _did_  say something about letting you see me in nothing but these jewels..." The food in Thor's hand dropped and Loki laughed softly. " _I'll be waiting in your room_." He disappeared in a swirl of magic, leaving Thor alone and slightly hard. 

He waited until he wouldn't be giving the entire hall a show before calmly walking out, running as soon as the doors shut behind him. 

He crashed through the doors to his chambers, running into his bedroom, nearly tripping on a pair of boots as he did. Loki was there, just as he had said, smiling and leaning against one golden pillars that made up the frame of his bed. He was wearing nothing but deep red rubies and Thor's cock throbbed inside his pants. And perhaps a bit of drool fell past his lips.

"You're a very loud runner, I could hear your clomping from the end of the hall." He played with one of the necklaces around his neck, tracing his bottom lip with a large, oval jewel. Thor was hypnotized by it. He moved without thinking, walking towards Loki and reaching out to touch him. Loki stopped him with a hand on his chest, walking him backwards.

"Hm?" Thor furrowed his eyebrows at Loki.

Loki laughed softly, moving closer for a chaste kiss before shoving Thor back into a chair. "I only said you'd  _see_  me like this."

Thor's jaw dropped and he let out an undignified squawk as Loki turned and sauntered back to the bed.

"Don't worry, my dear Thor, I will make sure I give you an  _excellent_  show." He waved his hand in the air and Thor felt his wrists become anchored to the armrests by invisible ropes

Loki spun and flopped on to the bed, his necklaces and belt jingling as they bounced off his skin. He hummed happily, stretching and writhing on the bedding. He spread his legs out wide, one of his hands skimming down his front and tracing a finger along the long slit. 

" _Loki,_ " Thor whimpered from the chair.

"You said  _no sex_."

Thor growled, throwing his head back dramatically and Loki laughed, his hand never stopping it's motions. He was wet in moments, his cock hardening and quickly pushing out from his body, he wrapped his other hand around the twitching flesh, moaning with his soft touches.

Thor's mouth was hanging open as he watched, a large drop of saliva collecting and sliding onto his chin. He couldn't tear his eyes off Loki and his own cock was rock hard and trapped in his overly tight leggings. Loki pulled one of his hands away and a moment later something made of smooth, clear glass appeared in his palm. Thor groaned loudly when he recognized the shape and Loki lifted his head to smirk at him.

"Not as big as your cock, but it'll have to do," Loki said with a wink before dropping his head down, bringing the toy to the shiny wet lips of his cunt and pushing it in, the smooth glass gliding into him with ease.

"Mmm..."

Thor whimpered, " _Loki..._ "

Loki ignored him, moving the toy in and out of him with quick thrusts while his other hand worked his cock. 

Thor was definitely going to make him pay for this.

And he was wondering how he thought not having sex would help him fight at all, because he was sure that all he will be thinking about tomorrow is Loki draped on his bed and fucking himself with a glass toy.

He groaned again.

Loki planted his feet onto the bed and bucked his hips up, both his hands moving faster as he panted and moaned.

"Bless the Norns, you are gorgeous," Thor said breathlessly, the words falling from his lips as soon as he thought them.

Loki let out a shaky moan, his back arching as his cock spurted over his chest, streaking some of the fine chains and jewels. His body went lax, flopping bonelessly on the mattress, the toy still pressed inside him.

"Oh,  _Thor_."

Thor was breathing heavily, wanting to get up and yank that toy out of him and replace it with his cock and fuck him until dawn. He tired to lift his hands once again and grunted when the spell did not relent.

"That was no where near as good as any of the orgasms  _you've_  given me, I think I need to try again."

Thor whined. "Loki,  _please_." 

Loki let out a long sigh, lazily thrusting the toy in and out of himself again, his cock twitching back to life.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

Loki laughed at that, lifting his head to smile at Thor. "I'd  _never_  try to kill you. Your cock is far too nice to lose. I merely want to torture you." Loki dropped his head back down, taking a deep breath through his nose. 

"Now, enjoy your show, you ungrateful brat."

-

Loki sat down in his seat beside Frigga for the final day of the tournament, smoothing his hands over the shiny red fabric covering his lap. 

Frigga cleared her throat and leaned a bit closer to him. "Red is a very lovely color on you."

Loki glanced over at her, feeling his face heat when she winked at him. Odin's eyebrows where raised slightly at him, a slight smirk on his face. Loki looked away, resting his face in his hand to try to cover the color that had surely crept up on his cheeks. He had forgotten to think of the king and queen's reaction to his outfit when getting dressed, he had been too distracted of all the possible ways Thor would react.

Loki was grinning behind his hand as he watched Thor easily defeat his first few opponents, once again howling into the crowd at each victory. Loki couldn't help but be impressed when Thor was forced to fight each of his friends, no one seeming to hold back or hold any grudges when Thor won. They even hugged, giving each other bloody grins and laughing at things Loki couldn't hear.

It was sweet, in a violent way.

He shifted in his seat when Thor stepped into the ring for the final time, sitting forward and watching Thor roll his shoulders, squeeze his hands into fists and stretch his neck. His opponent was big, somehow even bigger than Thor, the thick muscles on his shoulders making his neck almost non-existent. He was ruthless with each and every opponent he faced, drawing blood even on the first day, when everyone seemed to agree to go a bit easy on each other. It made him more than a little nervous for Thor, his fingers itching to to cast some sort of spell that would offer Thor some protection. He forced that nervousness away.

He looked to Frigga, raising an eyebrow and cocking his head towards the warrior. "We had a guard who looked very similar to him once, when I was younger. He was much bigger, of course. He tired to court me. Even went through the trouble of speaking with my father."

Frigga raised her eye brows. "Hm."

"It took  _weeks_  to get the blood off the floor and walls, even with magic." 

Frigga's eyes went a bit wide, tapping her fingers in her lap. Perhaps that wasn't the best story to tell to break the bit of tension that had settled over them. 

He turned back just as the horn sounded and both men went barreling into the ring, swords held high. They came together with a deafening clang, the metal ringing throughout the arena. Loki leaned forward, eyes narrowing slightly. Thor was more agile than his beastly opponent, easily avoiding the other man's sword and spinning circles around him, jabbing him in his leather armored back. The warrior bellowed and he could see Thor smiling.

This fight was taking much longer, although Thor was keeping his word and fighting very well. It was making Loki feel a bit... tingly. He cleared his throat and crossed his legs. He was next to Thor's parents. He shouldn't be tingling next to them.

Thor and his opponent moved quickly around the ring, grunting and yelling and bashing their swords together. The crowd was going insane, cheering and booing with every move. The crowd went silent after the warrior sliced through the air, cutting  a diagonal line across Thor's forehead.

Thor was stunned, stepping back as blood gushed down his face. Loki looked back at Odin and Frigga. Her hands were clenched tight in her lap, her face forced into some expression resembling calm, while the only hint of emotion on Odin's face was a slight furrow in his brow. Loki looked back just in time to see Thor's face change from shock to anger, lunging forward and striking with terrifying fury and precision. His strikes were hard enough to draw blood even with his dull blade and he covered the man with ugly gashes. The man stabbed at him, narrowly missing stabbing Thor in the gut multiple times. The crowd was oddly quiet, eyes wide as they stared at the fight.

Loki's eyes could hardly keep up with the fight with how fast they moved, more bright red cuts showing up seemingly out of nowhere on Thor. Thor knocked the sword from the other man's hand, the metal skittering loudly on the dirt until it hit the wall. Thor tossed his own sword the other way, roaring as he lunged at the man, tackling him to the ground. They rolled on the ground, doing their best to land punches and and jab their elbows and knees into one another. Thor finally got on top, his fists reigning down on the warrior's face until it was soaked with blood.

The other man kicked himself up, knocking Thor back. He landed on his head hard, the crack echoing through the arena. Loki's body tensed with the noise. He managed to kick Thor's side, another loud crack filling the air, before Thor managed to roll out of the way, standing up slowly and unsteadily. He quickly wiped the blood from his eyes and growled, running at the other man again. After minutes of desperately thrown punches and kicks, Thor jumped on the warrior's back, wrapping his arm tightly around his neck and squeezing.

The warrior stumbled, clawing desperately at Thor's arm before finally falling to the ground moments later, landing face first. Thor wiped the blood from his face, throwing his fist in the air and making the crowd scream for him as the other man was dragged out of the ring by a couple of guards. Thor let his arm drop, wiping away more blood as he walked out of the ring.

Loki looked back to Frigga, raising his eyebrows at her.

"His blade wasn't blunt," was all she said.

Loki cleared his throat and sat back, just then realizing he had scooted forward to the edge of his seat.

-

Loki hissed when he sat beside Thor at the feast, his fingers ghosting along the angry red cut slowly healing on his forehead and the side of his bruised face. Thor was even more beaten and bloodied than he had been the night before, it would probably take him a week to fully heal. The hall was crowded with chattering people, some celebrating while others drank away their sorrows.

"He  _cheated_ ," Thor grumbled, taking a careful bite from a roll.

"And you  _still_  won. Quite valiantly as well. I was on the edge of my seat." 

Thor huffed, still grumpy about what happened. Loki began rubbing Thor's leg under the table, shushing Thor quietly and giving his upper thigh a gentle squeeze.

"Now, now, don't let it ruin your night," he said soothingly. "You were victorious, and he will be shamed for not only cheating, but for also thinking he could defeat  _The Mighty Thor_ ," Loki said with a wink.

Thor looked at Loki, quirking an eyebrow up at him, a slight smile curving his lips.

"That's better." Loki grinned, sliding his hand up farther to cup Thor's groin. He leaned forward, his voice going softer and lower. "Now, are you up for getting you reward, or are you too sore for it."

Both of Thor's eyebrows raised at that. " _Never_."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." Loki stood, striding gracefully through the drunken guests and towards the door. Thor was quick to follow, guzzling down the rest of his ale and wiping his mouth on his sleeve before running after him. 

Thor pulled Loki in for a kiss as soon as they made it past the doors, ignoring the pain it brought to press his lips harder onto Loki's. Loki snickered, pushing Thor back. 

"Careful there, don't hurt yourself any more than you already are."

Thor grunted, "don't care." He bent down and slung Loki over his shoulder and started walking. 

Loki yelped and his jewelry jingled, hitting him in a tender spot on his back. "Put me down you  _brute_."

Thor stopped walking, the color of the wrap Loki wore finally registering. He rubbed the shining fabric between two of his fingers and gave it a lopsided grin. "You wore this for me."

Loki huffed. " _...Yes_."

Thor broke out in a sprint, making Loki shout and hang onto Thor's shirt tightly until they finally made it to Thor's bedroom. He tossed Loki onto his bed, his necklaces bouncing off his chest.

Loki propped himself up on his elbows and glared at Thor. "If you didn't resemble a rotten piece of fruit, I would never guess you had gotten yourself beaten into a bloody pulp just a few hours ago."

Thor laughed and quickly stripped himself bare, kicking his boots and pants across the room. He stroked his cock with one hand and grabbed Loki's with the other, yanking until Loki's legs hung off the edge of the bed. Loki sighed softly, hiking his skirt up his thighs and hips, wrapping his legs around Thor's hips, pulling him close.

Thor bent forward, kissing the exposed areas of blue skin between the rubies and gold chains. Loki bit down on his lip, running his fingers through tangled blond hair. Thor's lips smacked wetly just above his navel, making him writhe and laugh. Thor moved up to Loki's neck, licking and biting his way up to his jaw and then his lips. 

Loki shifted his legs higher, wrapping them around Thor's waist and reaching between them, grasping Thor's cock and guiding it inside. They groaned simultaneously as Thor slowly thrust all the way in. Thor cupped the back of Loki's knees, spreading his thighs far apart before pulling back and slamming back in. Loki moaned, his eyes shutting tightly and Thor picked up a quick, pounding rhythm. Loki grasped at Thor's back, trying to be careful and avoid digging his fingers into any of the injured areas. His fingers tightened on a particularly pleasurable thrust, opening his eyes when he heard a hiss of pain and saw Thor's grimace.

"Sorry," Loki said breathlessly, crying out softly when Thor thrust in hard again.

Thor shook his head and smiled. "Don't be." He leaned down and captured Loki's lips in a rough kiss.  Thor pressed his body down, trapping Loki's cock between their stomachs and began thrusting faster, knocking the breath from Loki with every slap of skin. Loki tossed his head back, his neck stretched out invitingly for Thor and he bent his head down, nuzzling his face into his smooth skin. 

His hips began to lose their rhythm, gasping for breath as Loki's cunt squeezed around his cock and chanted Thor's name. Loki's back arched, his nails digging painfully into Thor's back as he came, moaning Thor's name once more and spilling between their stomachs. Thor grunted, pushing in as deep as he could and spilled within Loki. He slumped on to Loki after the last wave of pleasure left him. Thor's eyes closed, dozing almost instantly, until he felt Loki's fingers skimming over his back, soothing magic washing over him and making him relax more.

"I'm not the most adept at healing magics, but I can at least make you hurt a bit less."

Thor groaned. "Feels so damn good."

Loki let out a breathy laugh, continuing to trace his fingers up and down Thor's back. Thor lifted his face slightly, kissing the nearest spot of skin on Loki's neck before dropping back down.

"If you are going to fall asleep on me, can we at least be completely on the bed?"

Thor hummed, sitting up to push them up farther on the mattress and flopping back onto Loki. "Not going to sleep, I just need a nap.  _A little one_. You won't even notice."

Loki laughed, shaking Thor's limp body. "Sure. But, if you do sleep on me all night, I get to have my way with you in the morning."

Thor chuckled at that. "Deal." Thor shifted, closing his eyes and snuggling his face into the crook of Loki's neck. He smiled. "You wore red for me."

Loki began playing with Thor's hair, wrapping a blond lock around his finger. "Well, who else's color should I have worn? Volstagg's?"

Thor's smile widened, shoving his arms under Loki's back. "Thank you."

He could feel Loki swallow. "You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I told you I'd make this chapter longer)


	10. Meddling Moms and Doting Dads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopwhoop! I wrote this and decided that, dammit, I didn't want to wait a week to post it. So fuck it, TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE WEEK WOOO. Here, have some parents being parents.

Loki rushed around his room, sorting out his messy hair and bed with a wave of his hand while he dressed.

"Dammit, dammit,  _dammit_ ," he muttered under his breath. His father was going to be so annoyed with him now.

He ran over to the small trunk set against the wall, pulling out a half-empty vial of silvery liquid and a wide, shallow black bowl, setting them on the small table in his room. He poured a small amount of the potion into the bottom of the bowl and summoned a pitcher of water, pouring until it was halfway filled.

The water turned into a smooth, clear block of ice instantly, with the image of his father's scowling face in the middle. Loki quickly sat down and grabbed the bowl, doing his best to look innocent and sheepish.

"You're  _over an_   _hour_  late in calling me."

Loki winced dramatically. "I know, I'm sorry. I was studying and lost track of time." Which was true, he  _had_  been studying. He had been studying the contours of Thor's body. With his tongue.

Laufey grumbled on the other end.

"I miss you terribly if that makes you feel any better."

Laufey sighed, seeming to finally let go of his irritation and smile slightly. "I miss you as well, your brothers can attest to my horrendous mood."

" _Ah_." Loki sat up, straightening his back. "I have learned something the Aeisr do that they would love. They come together for a yearly tournament and the best warriors spend three days beating each other into bloody piles until only one is left. I know how much they love senseless violence and it seems right up their alley."

Laufey chuckled, smiling a bit broader. "I will be sure to tell them of it. Who won?"

"Thor," Loki said brightly. Perhaps too brightly, as his father's face changed into a bit of grimace. He was silent, waiting for his father to ask, again.

"Are they treating you well, Loki? Be honest, because  _if they are-_ "

Loki rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. You'll bust through the Bifrost and rain icy hel-fire on them all. Really though, they've been nothing but wonderful to me, they practically treat me as their own. Now stop getting yourself sick with worry, because  _I know you are._ "

Laufey sagged in his seat. "Alright."

"I mean it," Loki said sternly.

"I said  _alright!_ "

"I will call Helbindi and make sure."

Laufey groaned, " _Loki._ "

" _Father._ "

Laufey took a deep breath. "You're worse than your mother was, I swear."

Loki chuckled softly as his father dragged a hand over his face.

"I do wish had sent someone with you,  _just to make sure-_ "

Loki rolled his eyes again and groaned. "Can't you just take my damn word for it!"

"Of course, Loki,  _it's just_... you're so  _small_  and..."

"If you say  _weak_  I will reach through this ice and smack you on the side of the head so hard you won't even remember the word exists."

"I'm sorry. Please understand that I can't help but worry, you're there all alone-"

Loki snapped, "and I am  _perfectly fine!_  And more than capable of handling myself."

Laufey let out another sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I know that. I really do, and I'm trying very hard to not worry so much." Laufey huffed, dropping his hand. "It's just incredibly  _difficult_."

Loki sagged in his seat. "I know. Thank you."

They were silent for a few moments, Loki traced his finger on the edge of the bowl, leaning his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his hand.

"So," Laufey started, scratching at his jaw. "Have you been making friends?"

Loki kept his expression neutral. He had been waiting for his father to ask him something like this, and he needed to be careful or else there could be hel-fire. "Yes, Thor and his friends have taken to me, and I get on quite well with my tutors, well, most of them..."

" _Thor_." His father's eyes seemed to get a little harder.

Loki didn't miss the rumble in his father's voice. "Yes. We had a bit of a rocky start, but we're practically attached at the hips now." Loki had to suppress a smirk.

"I've heard stories about that boy, I'm not sure I like you hanging around him."

"I thought you didn't listen to  _gossip_."

Laufey huffed. "Just... be careful around him... and don't let him touch you, you might catch something from him."

That was the best Loki could expect right now. "Alright, father."

His father looked exhausted, his shoulders slumped and his eyes darker in the corners. "I won't keep you any longer than I already have. Remember to call me if you need to come home, or just need to talk."

Loki smiled. "Of course."

"I love you."

"I love you too, and don't terrorize the servants because of your bad mood."

He saw his father smile before his face disappeared from the ice entirely. He touched a finger to the center, the ice cracking and hissing from that point until it was in pieces. He waved it away with a hand before putting the bowl and potion back into his trunk, wringing his hands together after he closed it's lid.

"Well, that's done."

There was a knock on his door, a stupidly loud one and he knew who it was before his voice even drifted through. 

" _Looooki._ "

Loki ran to answer, failing to conceal his smile when he saw Thor's. He was leaning on the door frame casually, his hair in wet tangles and wearing a clean tunic and leather trousers. His cuts and bruises were still healing, some of his skin still slightly swollen and discolored, his healed over cuts still pink and sensitive looking.

Loki bent his head to the side, narrowing his eyes at Thor. "It's barely been an hour since you left."

"I know," Thor said, trying to look ashamed and failing. "But I washed my hair and now it's all in knots, you see?"

Thor tipped his head forward and Loki leaned closer, as if he couldn't see the rat's nest of Thor's hair from miles away. " _Mhmm_ , I see. How'd you manage  _that_."

"That doesn't really matter now, does it? What matters is that I need your help in getting them out."

Loki crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door. "Why not get a servant or a handmaiden to do it?"

Thor grimaced. "They all pull on my hair terribly, and none will let me lay my head in their lap."

Loki sighed, pretending to mull it over while Thor looked at him with an over-exaggerated pout.

"Alright," Loki said a few moments later and held out his hand. "Give me your comb."

Thor smiled wolfishly. "I forgot it in my room."

-

" _Don't stop don't stop don't stop don't stop_ ," Loki chanted breathlessly, his voice hitching higher with every slam of Thor's hips. Loki's fingers dug into Thor's biceps, his head thrown back so his neck was invitingly stretched out before Thor. He leaned down, nipping at the smooth skin, his hips never stilling their movements.

Loki moaned, the leg he had wrapped around Thor's waist squeezing him, his heel digging into the small of his back. Thor slammed down harder, grinding his hips in small circles and making Loki mewl.

The door creaked behind them.

They both went still, turning to look and seeing one of his mother's handmaids. Her cheeks were bright red and her eyes were wide as saucers, looking at anything but them.

" _Yes?_ " Thor asked distractedly, still very aware of where his cock was.

"I'm-I'm sorry to interrupt, but your mother wishes to see you." The young woman nervously glanced over to their bodies and cleared her throat. "Whenever you have a moment."

Thor nodded, letting out a long sigh. "Tell her I'll be there shortly."

The maid nodded, quickly backing out and shutting the door behind her.

He looked back down at Loki. "Shall I continue?"

Loki drew in a deep breath. "Well, seeing as not even the mention of  _your mother_  can soften your cock, may as well."

Thor rolled his eyes, leaning down to press his lips to Loki's and pulling his hips back again.

Thor stepped into his mother's room, unable to help but feel a bit nervous about being called by her. She was weaving some large piece of fabric that was draped across her lap as she sat on a plush couch in front of the balcony, a serene smile on her face. He walked in farther.

"Hello Thor," she said happily, her fingers not pausing in their work. 

"Hello mother." Thor didn't move from where he stood. "What did you need to see me for?"

She finally looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Does a mother  _need_  a reason to see her son now? Come and sit with me." She pat the empty space next to her.

Thor finally shook himself, breathing easier and did as his mother asked, peeking over to see what she was working on. He couldn't make sense of the shapes and swirls on the fabric. 

"How have you been, darling?" 

Thor leaned back on the couch, relaxing into the soft cushion. "Good. And you?"

"Good."

They fell into an easy silence and Thor listened to the breeze wafting through the trees outside and through the open balcony, almost dozing off before his mother's voice interrupted him.

"You're healing up nicely."

Thor reached up and touched his forehead without thinking, feeling his swollen brow and the lump of the fading cut on his forehead. "Yes. I'm glad for that."

"So, what have you been up to?"

Thor shrugged, forcing his face and body to look nonchalant. "Not...  _much_." 

"How's Loki?" 

Thor glanced over at her, looking for something in her expression but finding the same calm look she had when he walked in. "What makes you think  _I'd_  know?" 

She shrugged. "It seems like you two have gotten close, I figured you might know and I wouldn't have to bother him while he was studying."

"Oh." Thor relaxed, clearing his throat. "He is well, as far as I can tell."

She nodded and hummed. "Good."

They were quiet again. Thor watched as his mother continued to weave, her smile slowly growing broader.

"What?" He asked, wary of the look on his mother's face. It usually meant she knew something he wished she didn't.

"Nothing, darling." She waited a beat, forming another swirl in the fabric. "I was just wondering when you were going to realize that I am not blind and that you are terribly transparent."

"What is  _that_  supposed to mean?"

Frigga stopped what she was doing, turning and arching an eyebrow at him. "You don't think I didn't notice you two making eyes at each other."

"I... I have not been  _making eyes_  with Loki." He argued petulantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

His mother smiled at him indulgently, patting his knee. "Whatever you say, Thor."

"You don't believe me."

" _Of course_  I do. If you say you are not incessantly flirting with him every time I see you two together, then you are not." She pat him on the knee once more before turning back to her work.

Thor's arms dropped to his sides. "I...  _Am I that obvious?_ "

"You are about as subtle as that hammer of yours." She winked at him. "You get that from your father."

"Are you angry with me?"

His mother scoffed. "Why would I be angry at you?"

Thor relaxed, before suddenly sitting forward again. "Have you said anything to father?"

She shook her head. Thor relaxed again.

"I'm glad to see that you two are getting along though."

Thor narrowed his eyes at her, not liking the look on her face. "You aren't getting any ideas, are you?"

"What ideas could I possibly be getting, darling?" Her smile didn't falter and Thor sat at the edge of his seat. 

"I see that look in your eyes, mother. I remember from when me and Sif were much younger. I know what that look means."

Frigga looked at him. "And what does the look on my face mean?"

Thor's mouth formed a tight frown. "It's  _just_  flirting mother, nothing more than that."

"Alright, my dear."

Thor dropped back with a groan, running his hands over his face. " _Mother._ "

"What? I said alright. You and Loki are merely flirting, there's nothing wrong with that."

Thor sighed, feeling hopeless. 

"Perhaps, if you don't want people getting the wrong idea,  _you would learn some subtly_."

"I will try to do so, mother."

His mother began to hum quietly, her focus shifted back fully on to the piece before her. 

"May I go now?" Thor asked a few minutes later.

"What's the rush?"

"Nothing. It's just that you are working and I do not want to bother you."

She chuckled at that. "You are not bothering me and I wish to spend some more time with you, we barely ever see each other these days."

Thor sighed, tapping his fingers on his thighs and bouncing his legs.

His mother stopped what she was doing to look at Thor again, watching him fidget for a moment as another smile crept on her face. "Is Loki waiting for you somewhere?"

Thor went still. "What? No."

"It's okay if you want to go and see him," she said sweetly, as if she were coaxing a small child into doing something he was too embarrassed to do.

"I don't want to see Loki!" Thor clenched his hands into fists in his lap.

" _Mmhmm._ " 

Thor groaned. "You're killing me, mother."

Frigga shook her head, laughing softly.

"He looked very fetching on the last day of the tournament, didn't he? Red is a very nice color on him." She turned her head and looked at him, waiting for an answer.

Thor blinked at her. "Why are you doing this to me? I thought you loved me."

Frigga laughed again. "Of course I love you, darling. You're just being silly right now. It's obvious you find Loki attractive, a lot of people do. I saw many eyes on him during the tournament."

Thor leaned forward, resting his chin in his hand and running a finger over his lip. "How many?" He asked softly.

" _Many_ ," Frigga said, looking down at the fabric in her lap and raising her eyebrows.

Thor sighed in annoyance. He felt a flare of jealously at the thought of others looking at Loki, and he didn't particularly like it. He snapped out of it when he heard his mother laugh again.

"I didn't mean to send you into a fit of  _brooding_."

"I am not brooding," he huffed, forcing his face into a neutral expression. 

Frigga reached over and pinched his cheek. "My silly little boy."

He didn't know what she meant by that exactly, he didn't particularly want to know, and instead tried to keep his thoughts from straying towards people looking at Loki. He didn't enjoy the uncomfortable feelings it stirred up within him, making him itch to know where Loki was at the moment, want to be near him and make sure no one  _unsavory_  was looking at him. His brows furrowed. Damn his mother for planting these thoughts in his head. He alternated between chewing on the inside of his cheek and worrying his bottom lip while he sat with his mother in silence.


	11. No Guys, You're Totally Not Obvious At All

"We need to go on a hunt!" Volstagg slammed his tankard on to the table, the clatter he caused blotted out by the rowdy hooting and hollering that filled the packed pub.

"You've angered your wife again, haven't you?" Fandarl said, followed with a bark of laughter.

Volstagg looked slightly hurt. " _Why_  must you always assume the worst of me?"

"I heard her yelling at him last night and I found him sleeping on his doorstep this morning," Hogun added and everyone laughed. Volstagg grumbled something and drained his drink, tossing the cup behind him with an annoyed huff. There was a ping and a loud thunk of a body dropping to the ground somewhere behind him.

Thor leaned forward, grinning at Volstagg. "How long do you think til she will tolerate your presence again, my friend?"

"Another day, at least," he said glumly.

Sif rolled her eyes and elbowed Volstagg in the ribs. "Nice work."

Thor's face brightened even more. "That sounds like enough time for a short hunt. We'll set off tomorrow morning!"

Sif leaned forward, directing her attention to Loki, who had been quietly drinking his mead, sandwiched between Thor and Fandral. "You're coming with us, right?"

He looked a bit surprised. "I'd love to, but I've never been on any sort of hunt before. My father never allowed it." His voice was tinged with a bit of bitterness.

Fandral slung an arm around Loki's shoulders, cocking an eyebrow at him and not noticing the glare Thor sent him. "Your father isn't here though, is he?"

Loki smiled slowly. " _No_ , no he isn't." Thank the Norns for that.

He gave Loki's shoulders a squeeze. "Then you come along and we will show you how us Asgardians like to hunt!"

"It usually involves a lot of Volstagg scaring the animals away with his booming voice and heavy steps," Sif added blandly, Hogun nodding beside her.

"Hey! I do not scare all of them away!"

"Yes, only  _most_  of them."

Thor was glancing back towards Loki and Fandral as the others continued to argue, eyeing the way his friend still had his arm slung around Loki's narrow blue shoulders. As if he could feel Thor's accidental staring, he looked up at Thor through his dark eyelashes and smirked, brushing his leg against Thor's. Thor relaxed a bit, his hand going under the table and sliding up Loki's thigh, feeling a flare of excitement wash over him and gave the soft flesh a squeeze. He could hear Loki's breath hitch, and with a careful move, he draped his leg over Thor's.

Thor had to hold back a groan, concentrating on a question Volstagg posed to him, answering it quickly, his words clipped, so he could focus his attention back to Loki's invitingly open legs. Loki's cock was already hard and jutting out from his body when Thor's hand slipped under the filmy cloth covering him, the head dribbling pre-come down the pulsing shaft. He dragged his thumb over the hot, wet crown, smiling with satisfaction as he watched Loki suppress a shiver from the corner of his eye.

Fandral seemed to be unaware of what was going on beside him, deeply involved with the conversation happening at the table and distracted by a maid's gigantic bosom as she poured him more mead. Thor was incredibly thankful for it, even if he was annoyed that he wouldn't get his  _damn arm off Loki._

He slid up and down the length of Loki's cock in long, languid strokes and resting his chin in his free hand, half listening to the argument his friend were having and half listening to Loki's erratic breathing. He dared to glance over and saw Loki holding his cup to his face to disguise how his mouth hung open, panting into it, blinking his eyes rapidly to keep from shutting them tightly.

Thor let himself chuckle a little, stroking his hand just a bit faster. His own cock was straining inside his pants, making him feel confined and hot and he resisted the urge to palm himself, feeling like he might arouse suspicion if he had both his hands under the table. His hand was slick with Loki's pre-spend, making it easier for his hand to slide down the rock hard length. He could tell Loki was close, his hips trying to buck up into his fist with each pull. 

Loki came suddenly, unable to hold back a loud gasp and the way his back went rigid as Thor worked him through it, hot come spilling down his knuckles and fingers.

Sif gave Loki concerned look, tilting her head. "Are you alright?"

Loki laughed weakly, a hand covering a cheek that blushed a darker shade of blue. "I'm fine, I just overworked myself a bit in my classes this morning and I think the mead has gotten to me all at once." He twitched a finger, a move only Thor seemed to recognize, and felt his hand become clean and dry. He moved it back into his own lap and Loki quickly moved his leg off him, standing and finally knocking Fandral's arm off his shoulders.

"I should be heading back to the palace, I want to be well rested for tomorrow."

Thor shot up from his seat, grinning. "I'll escort you." He could see Loki holding back his smile, the blush going down his neck and chest still dark and pretty looking. He glanced back at his friends who shrugged and went back to their conversation, save Sif, who was looking at him knowingly. He shrugged and she shook her head, a slight smirk on her face as she joined back into the planning of their sudden trip.

Loki grabbed Thor's hand as soon as they walked out the pub's door, transporting them to Thor's room and pouncing on him, wrapping his legs about Thor's waist and kissing him hungrily. Thor hummed into it, cupping the back of Loki's head with one hand while the other cupped his ass, giving it a hard squeeze.

Thor pulled away, just far enough to speak against Loki's lips, his voice low and ragged, "you're  _insatiable_."

Loki laughed breathlessly, "you would know, wouldn't you?" He punctuated by sliding his hand between their bodies, grasping the outline of Thor's cock and rubbing his palm over it, pulling a groan from Thor.

Thor chuckled, shuffling to the closest wall and leaning their bodies against it. "I can't help it when you do such things." 

He moved both hands to Loki's thighs, adjusting them slightly so he could pull his vest and shirt off, while Loki worked the ties of his leggings open, pulling his cock free and stroking it. Thor groaned loudly, throwing his head back and letting his hips buck up into the cool fist he'd become so accustomed to. Loki's clothes melted off him, landing in a heap between Thor's feet. His hands went to Loki's hips, dragging him up higher and dislodging his hand so Thor could grab his dick, both of them sighing as he rubbed it over the wet, open lips of his cunt, teasing Loki until he whined for it, tried to shift his body and impale himself on the stiff length.

" _Come on_ ," Thor said teasingly, rubbing the crown over the hard nub of his clit.

Loki whined pathetically. "Don't make me say it."

Thor slid his cock over the length of his wet slit, pushing slightly at the opening before sliding back up. Loki whined again, more annoyed than pathetic this time. Thor pressed his face into Loki's neck, nuzzling and kissing it a bit roughly.

Loki's whine twisted into a moan. " _Please_ ," he whispered, digging his fingers deep into the meat of Thor's shoulder, his heels pressing into Thor's lower back insistently.

"Please  _what?_ " Thor asked, nuzzling his neck again.

Loki snarled, throwing his head back against the wall a thunk. "Please  _fuck_  me, Thor." His tone was petulant and demanding, ending it with another dig from his heels.

" _Hmm?_ " Thor raised his eyebrows, sucking loudly on a spot on his neck.

Loki growled. "I need your  _glorious_  cock in me  _now_." He kicked Thor this time.

Thor hummed in satisfaction, sinking into Loki all at once, ripping a loud moan from him and another thunk as he threw his head against the wall again.

Thor groaned as he began to shallowly pound in to him, his eyes lidded heavily and his smile at Loki lazy and smug. "I love it when you ask nicely."

Loki sighed putting his hand on Thor's face. "Small talk  _after_."

Thor laughed, licking Loki's palm, growling and sucking a couple fingers in to his mouth when Loki's hand slid down his face. His hips snapped hard, practically bouncing Loki off him with each short, powerful thrust. Loki was letting out a constant stream of moans and gasps, his hands tangling into Thor's hair, twisting and pulling until it began to hurt a little. The pain spurred Thor on, pressing Loki harder into the wall and grinding into him at the end of each thrust, feeling burning pleasure build quickly at the base of his spine. Loki was chanting for more in his ear, breathless and soft, occasionally cut off by another moan.

Loki's body was growing more tense in Thor's arms, his back arching off the wall in a sharp curve, Thor bit down on his lip, moving faster, grinding harder, until Loki was shaking and crying out, his cock spilling hotly between their bellies and cunt fluttering around his cock. Thor came with a groan, shoving deep into Loki's relaxed body.

They stayed their for a few moments, catching their breath and waiting for their hearts to slow. Thor slipped out of Loki, some of his seed dripping out with him. Thor lifted them away from the wall, Loki's head dropping to the crook of Thor's neck, letting out a sleepy sigh and wrapping his arms loosely around his shoulders. He huffed when Thor dropped him on to the bed, quickly following.

Loki wheezed when Thor landed fully on him. "You're crushing me, dunderhead."

" _Mmph._ " Thor had his face buried into Loki's hair, smelling the scents of the pub mixed with a little sweat and Loki's musk. He rolled them to their sides, his arm wrapped around Loki's waist to keep him close, even though he'd stay in place without his arm there. Loki's eyes where half closed, a small sleepy smile on his face.

He suddenly remembered something as he laid there watching Loki's face. "Your father has really never taken you on a hunt?" 

Loki blinked slowly, shaking his head a little when the question sunk in. "He said it was too dangerous."

Thor furrowed his eyebrows. "But... You're a powerful sorcerer? You'd be able to protect yourself."

Loki's eyes were closed, but one eyebrow curved up slightly. "Tell that to my father,  _I_  sure as Hel tried."

Thor lifted himself, rolling Loki onto his back simultaneously and resting on an elbow,  leaning over Loki slightly. "What else does he not allow you to do?"

"If I listed the things he denied me access to or didn't allow me to participate in, we'd be here for a few weeks." He opened his eyes slowly, smiling at the look on Thor's face. "Don't look so troubled, Thor. If there is anything I  _truly_  want to do, I find a way to do it."

"How'd you get him to let you come to Asgard?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"Lots of pouting. It was surprisingly effective." 

Thor snorted, shaking his head and laying himself down onto Loki, his forehead pressed to Loki's cool cheek. He laid there for awhile, his mind working too much to let him doze yet, his fingers tracing Loki's side as Loki breathed steadily and deeply under him. 

His thoughts wandered to all the things he'd done growing up, wondering how many of those things Loki had done himself, or if his father had banned him out of some overdeveloped protective instinct. He remembered some of the looks on his parent's faces when he started venturing off on his own, or practicing with real weapons for the first time, or when he'd first held Mjolnir, her magic wild and out of control in his untrained hands. He'd seen the worry mixed with the pride, their trust in him the only thing restraining them from taking him and hiding him somewhere deemed safe. 

He wondered what Laufey thought of Loki, wondered how he couldn't see what Loki was capable of and trust him on that alone. He knew Loki was quite small for a Jotunn, almost frail looking in comparison to his kind, but from what Thor had seen since he came, he thought Loki was more than able to take care of himself.

His mind wandered down another path, perhaps led by a bit of sleepiness and his mother's words the other day. Loki was very desired here, he was odd and exotic looking, pretty and handsome in equal measure and it caught the attention of many since he first arrived, as much as it bothered Thor now. He couldn't help but wonder if Loki had suitors back home. There was the size difference to contend with, of course, but Thor had a feeling Loki could manage to work around that. Did his father allow him to take any lovers? 

Not that Thor himself was explicitly allowed to do so, mostly his parents looked the other way and ignored the occasional bit of overheard gossip from a talkative maids. The only time either of them ever really spoke to him about sex was when he was on the cusp of manhood, his eyes finally noticing how finely formed some of the maids were(and a few of the guards and younger warriors) when his father pulled him aside, sternly explaining his duty as a prince to not knock up every woman he took to his bed. He'd done well, thus far.

He lifted himself off Loki, a question forming awkwardly on his tongue. 

"Loki?"

Loki grunted, shifting a little under Thor, still asleep. Thor gently pinched his side, earning himself an annoyed grunt and a weak swat at his hand. 

" _Loki._ "

"What do you want, you twat." Loki's voice was croaky and quiet and Thor couldn't help but smile at how oddly cute the insult sounded.

Thor hesitated slightly before deciding to take the direct approach. "Have you ever had...  _someone else?_ "

Loki peeled one eye open, a red and black slit looking up at him. " _What?_ "

"Have you had other lovers, besides me."

Loki closed his eye, squirming into a more comfortable position under Thor. "No, you're the first granted access to the sacred bits between my thighs. You're extra special. Now let me sleep."

Thor felt is mouth hanging open, he snapped it shut quickly. Despite half expecting that answer, he was still shocked by it. He was practically frozen in place.

Loki sighed in annoyance. "You've got feelings about this don't you?"

"I... You've never had  _anyone_  else?"

Loki snorted, finally opening his eyes to look up at Thor again. " _Really, Thor?_  You've seen my kind, haven't you? We're not exactly  _compatible_ , not to mention my father's inclination to shed the blood of any who dare to look at me for too long. It has left my bed a bit empty."

Thor swallowed, trying to ignore that last part. "If I had known... I would've been more gentle... made it more  _special._.."

Loki laughed, rolling his eyes as he pushed himself up to give Thor a peck on the lips. "You're sentimentality is  _stupidly_  endearing."

" _I-_ "

Loki pressed another kiss on his lips, stopping him from fumbling out another sentence. "Thor,  _darling_ , listen to me: It happened just how I wanted it. You were wild and uninhibited, every bit of you driven by your lust and anger. You fucked me senselessly and it was  _perfect_. So, shut up."

He dropped back down, stretching languidly with a yawn. Thor continued to stare down at him.

Loki huffed, cocking an eyebrow up at him. "You can take me slowly and gently, whispering sweet nothings into my ear if that will somehow clear your conscience. But at least let me sleep first."

Thor blinked, shaking his head and laughing softly as he finally dropped back down, snuggling into Loki once more.

" _Good boy_ ," Loki said, patting Thor on the head like dog. Thor growled quietly, making Loki laugh silently, his body shaking in Thor's arms.

-

Thor was getting his horse ready when Loki wandered into the stable, going wide-eyed as he looked at all the horses. Strangly enough, he was wearing black pants and boots, and it looked... almost odd on him. He was accustomed to seeing Loki in skirts of many lengths and shapes, all made of fine, often delicate fabrics with intricate designs and metal and jewel encrusted belts around his hips. Loki must've noticed the look on his face, giving him a small smile as he came up beside him.

"How do I look?"

Thor turned to face him fully, his eyes going over Loki's body again. "Where did you get pants the pants and boots?"

"Your mother," he said, petting his thick braid of hair slung over his shoulder. Thor raised a brow up at that. Loki didn't continue, instead looking at Thor's horse, looking hesitant. "I've never ridden one of these before."

Thor, grinned. "I guessed that. You can ride her with me, or you can ride her and I can walk along and guide her..."

"Ever the gentleman," Loki said playfully, knocking his hip into Thor's. "I'll ride with you."

Thor laughed and rolled his eyes, placing his bag onto the horse's back and securing it.

Loki looked down at himself, pushing his hair off his shoulder and adjusting the waistband of the thick linen trousers. "I feel so  _plain_."

"Nonsense," Thor scoffed at him, reaching around and pinching his ass in a quick movement. Loki yelped, startling the horse a little. Thor winked at him before stealing a quick kiss. "You're  _lovely_."

Loki bit his lip and looked at one of the other horses in the stables. Thor hoisted himself on to the horse's back, and she shook her head whinnied softly. 

"Do you want ride behind or in front of me?" Thor asked, forcing Loki's attention back to him. He seemed to mull it over, his eyes glancing back and forth before deciding on riding in front of Thor.

"Alright, just put your foot there and I'll help you up." Loki did as Thor instructed, and in a quick move he was settled against Thor's front. Thor wrapped an arm around Loki's waist, pulling him in a bit tighter, not that it was necessary.

"Comfortable?"

"Your cock is practically inside me like this,  _of course_  I'm comfortable."

Thor laughed hard at that, muffling it by pressing his face into Loki's neck and then grabbing the reins, setting off to meet the others. Loki was tense the first few minutes, hardly breathing as he clung on to the saddle for dear life. He relaxed slowly, breathing easily and leaning into Thor.

Thor furrowed his eyebrows, suddenly remembering something. "Oh no, we forgot your bag."

"Not necessary." Loki turned his head, winking at him and gesturing with one of his hands. " _Magic_ ," he said without another word of explanation.

Thor chuckled and kicked the horse into a canter, making Loki tense up again, his eyes wide and terrified looking. 

"You're alright."

"How would you know!?"

"Because I do," he said, squeezing his arms on Loki's sides gently.

Loki was still tense by the time they reached Thor's friends, raising their eyebrows at them when they showed up on one horse.

"He's never ridden a horse before," Thor explained, and they all shrugged, still giving them odd looks.

They galloped through a well marked trail for a long while, and Loki eventually became comfortable with it, laughing and closing his eyes and letting the humid summer air whip his skin.

Their horses grew tired and slowed to a walk, Sif and The Warriors Three hanging a bit farther back from Thor and Loki.

Thor was letting him take the reins, showing him how to hold his hands and resting his chin on his shoulder, practically forgetting that there was anyone else around. He held on to Loki's hips when he had a solid grasp of the reins, idly rubbing his thumbs on his skin.

Fandral leaned over to Sif, seeing as she seemed least surprised by the display in front of them. "I feel like I am missing something."

Sif cleared her throat. "Thor and Loki have become very close."

" _I can see that_ , when did that happen?"

Sif shrugged, "I found out a few weeks ago."

" _Weeks?_ " Volstagg hissed, "you knew for that long and did not tell us?"

"I  _swore_  I would not tell," Sif hissed back.

They were quiet for a moment, watching the pair in bewilderment as they giggled at each other, Loki playfully swatting at Thor's face.

"He said it was merely a physical relationship," Sif added quietly. 

"Does Loki know that?" Fandral asked her with a raised brow.

Thor's eyes were glued to Loki, watching him even as Loki turned his attention to a bird that flew by.

"I don't think  _Thor_  knows that," Hogun said soberly. They all turned to look at him for a second before turning their attention back to the couple, all tilting their heads simultaneously.

They set camp at the first clearing they found, tying their horses to trees and giving them water from the nearby stream before setting up their tents. Loki made the job a short one with a wave of his hand, all their tents coming together on their own in the air and floating down to the ground.

He disappeared into his tent shortly after, and Thor did his best to not turn stare at it too much, and failing.

Sif came up and elbowed him in the side. "You think you can gather up some firewood or is it impossible for you to be too far from Loki?"

Thor narrowed his eyes at her. "I can manage."

"Come on then," she said bouncily, walking into the woods. He followed, silently picking up branches and other pieces of wood as she did.

"You know," Sif finally said after the silence dragged on for too long, "you should tell Loki how you feel about him, before it's too late."

The branches in Thor's hands slipped from his grip, only catching a few before they fell to the ground. " _What!?_ "

Sif shrugged, bending to pick up a small branch. "It's just that he'll be gone before you know it, the sooner, the better, right?"

Thor laughed, his stomach twisting a bit. "Sif, I don't have feelings for Loki. Not  _those_  feelings."

Sif looked at him like she didn't believe him. "Could've fooled me."

"I'm not in..." He couldn't even get the word out, how could possibly be falling in-

" _Love?_ " Sif said, half-grinning at him.

"Yes. No.  _I'm not_ ," he said sternly, jabbing a finger towards her before turning away.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well, believe it," Thor grumbled, picking his sticks back up again.

"Does it change anything that I  _think_  Loki may feel the same?"

Thor's hand stilled briefly, his heart beating oddly fast. He frowned and shook his head. "No. Because he doesn't."

Sif sighed in exasperation. "Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you prying?"

"Because you're being an  _idiot_  and I don't want to see you hurt yourself for some stupid reason that only you can seem to make sense of!"

Thor straightened, turning back to Sif, taking a deep breath. "Sif, I can take care of myself, and I am fine."

Sif sighed again, but said nothing else. They returned to their camp when their arms were full, coming back at the same time as Fandral and Hogun, valiantly holding up handfuls rabbit carcasses.

"We shall have a feast!" Fandral was jubilant, thrusting his hands up higher.

Loki was out of his tent now, setting up a circle of stones for a fire pit while Volstagg snacked on the extra food he packed. Sif and Thor dropped their load of branches beside the circle and Loki looked up and smiled at Thor.

He was acutely aware of everyone around them now, he cleared his throat and looked away.

Thor built the fire, lighting it just as the sun set. They cooked the rabbits on the makeshift spit Thor had fashioned. Thor purposefully sat farther from Loki, because he didn't need to sit by him. Volstagg was telling stories, likely scaring away any deadly animals that may be hanging around and looking for a snack.

Everything was going fine, he only caught himself staring at Loki ten or so times. In his defense, Loki's eyes were  _especially_  entrancing in the light of the fire, the yellow and orange flames glinting off them in the most fetching way. 

He was staring again when Fandral stood and stretched, declaring his tiredness and suggesting they head to their respective tents. Everyone agreed quietly, saying their good nights and heading for bed.

It was an hour of ceaseless tossing and turning later when Thor poked his head out of his tent, smiling when he saw a soft flicker of light coming from Loki's, set at the opposite side of his. He stepped out and walked lightly across the small camp, embers from the fire still burning and barely lighting his way through the darkness. 

He quickly untied the fastenings that closed the flaps and stuck his head in. Loki was leaning up on one of his elbows in his bed of furs, his face intensely staring at the pages of the book he'd brought along and Thor couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Care for a visitor?" He kept his voice low, hardly above a whisper.

Loki flinched, dropping his book to the ground and gasping. He glared at Thor.

Thor gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, I can't really knock."

Loki sighed and picked up his book, unfolding the pages that crumpled when he dropped it, setting it back down gently. "Come in, since you're already here.

Thor smiled and stepped in, turning around to tie the flaps closed again.

Thor only wore a pair of loose pants, giving Loki a good view of his back and shoulders in the soft light. Loki bit down on his lip. He was almost ashamed of how his body instantly reacted when he was in Thor's presence now, the distracting throb and tingle that would happen between his legs just at the sight of him. He squeezed his thighs together under his blanket, trying to get some control over himself.

Thor spun back around, stepping in farther before sitting on the ground.

Loki hummed and flopped down on to his back, staring at the roof of the tent. He waved his hand, the flickering light disappearing and the heavy fabric making the up the roof of the tent turn invisible to allow him a view of the stars.

"The stars are especially bright here. What are the stars like in Jotunheim?"

Loki looked over at Thor, craning his head back to look at the sky.

"I don't know, actually. It's so rare for there not to be clouds in the sky that I'm not entirely sure there even are stars." He snorted softly, looking back up.

"So you've never gone star gazing before now?"

"Am I stargazing now?"

"Well, we are gazing at the stars, so yes."

"Than no, I haven't."

"Are you enjoying it?"

Loki smiled. "Very much."

Thor gave a satisfied nod. "Good."

There was a moment of silence before Loki looked back at Thor with a smirk on his face. "Would you like to join me?"

Thor looked away from the sky, raising his eyebrows at Loki.

"Your neck is going to hurt if you keep it bent like that."

Thor smiled and nodded, getting on his knees to crawl to Loki.

Loki held up his hand to stop him. "One rule: No pants." There was another throb.

Thor's smile broadened and he quickly shoved his pants down, kicking them and his boots off before slipping under the blanket with Loki. The bed was small, just enough room for both of them to lay in it, and when they finally settled they were on their sides facing each other. Thor had wedged one of his thighs between Loki's, sending another hard throb of arousal through him, strong enough to make his fingers and toes tingle from it.

"We can't watch the stars like this."

"I think I like this better." Thor's hand was on his hip, pulling him in closer and kissing Loki slowly. Thor smiled again when he felt wetness on his thigh.

"I've only just  _kissed_  you."

Loki sighed and ran his hand over his face. "It has a mind of it's own, I cannot control how she reacts to you any longer."

Thor stifled his laugh with his hand, pressing his forehead to Loki's.

Thor licked his lips when he stopped laughing, his hands slipping between Loki's legs, gently prodding at the wet folds and pulling a gasp from Loki. He snatched Thor's wrist, keeping him still.

"Your friends will hear."

"Hm, true." Thor reluctantly pulled his hand away.

Then he had an idea. He rolled from the bed, pulling just his boots back on.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll be back in a moment, put your boots on while I'm gone."

Loki huffed, but did as Thor said. Thor came back with a blanket rolled up under his arm and a naughty grin, beckoning Loki to follow.

They walked through a thick patch of woods, finally making it out minutes later, greeted by a clear area covered with lush grass next to a stream.

Thor laid out the blanket, falling on to it and dragging Loki down on top of him.

"They shouldn't hear us now."

"But we'll defile the poor fish that live hear," Loki laughed.

Thor rolled on top of Loki, fitting himself between his legs. " _Bah_ , they could use the entertainment."

"Are you going to try to make up for taking me so roughly my first time now?"

"Perhaps."

Loki sighed. "You're ridiculous."

" _Perhaps_." He leaned down and kissed Loki, slow and deep, one of his hands moving down Loki's belly, stroking his cock a few times before going farther down, his fingers parting the wet folds before sliding in. Loki sighed into his mouth, his hands skimming over Thor's back, his legs spreading wider.

Thor fucked him slowly with his fingers, pulling more sighs and soft moans from him. Loki squeezed Thor's sides with his knees.

"More," he pleaded breathlessly.

Thor's cock throbbed at the sound, wanting nothing more to sink into him again. He pulled his fingers out, running his hand over his cock a few times to get himself slick. Loki let his legs fall open again, his hands going to Thor's shoulders. Thor slid into Loki slowly, making him feel every moment of his cunt being filled, watching his breath hitch and his eyes flutter closed.

Loki opened his eyes again when Thor was buried to the hilt and smiled.

"What?"

"I  _really_  like stargazing now."

Thor chuckled, dropping down to kiss Loki once more before he started thrusting. Every move was unhurried and deliberate, pulling himself almost completely out before slowly sinking all the way in again. Loki was flooding his ears with sweet whimpers and moans, his back arching into every careful thrust and his legs wound tight around his waist. He was watching Loki's face when he blinked his eyes open again, a few twinkling stars reflecting in them, his brilliant, lazy smile aimed up at Thor and-

Oh  _shit._

He had to force himself to keep moving, shutting his eyes tight and shoving his face into the crook of his neck. He forced himself to concentrate purely on the physical, how his cock felt inside Loki, how his body writhed beneath his, the coolness of his skin compared to the humid air surrounding them, ignoring the words bombarding his thoughts and wanting to roll off his tongue. He bit down on his lip and thrust a bit faster.

 _Damn Sif_.  _Damn_  her. He was fine before she brought  _that_  up.

Loki groaned, gasping and going rigid as he spilled between them. Thor moved faster, maybe his silly thoughts would be washed away with his orgasm, forgotten in the hazy aftermath. He gave one final thrust, moaning long and loud as he spilled endlessly into Loki. He collapsed on to Loki, his limbs weak and shaky.

Loki made a satisfied sound in his throat, tracing his fingers up and down Thor's back, sending goosebumps over his skin.

"I still very much enjoy how our first time went, but that was quite lovely as well, so, no need to feel like a heartless brute anymore." He turned his head and kissed Thor's cheek, his lips lingering on his heated skin.

Oh Norns, the thoughts weren't going away. He wanted to push himself off Loki and run, live out the rest of his life naked in the woods. That seemed the only rational reaction. 

He stayed where he was, gripping tighter on to the blanket.

" _Off_. I want to rinse myself in the stream." 

Thor  rolled off, silently watching Loki kick his boots off and walk to the water, carefully stepping in and washing his skin. He looked back at Thor and smiled, the moonlight making him almost glow. 

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

-

Thor couldn't catch a damn thing, his concentration was on anything but the wildlife. He gave up eventually and walked back to the camp in the early afternoon empty handed, finding the others had about the same amount of success. 

Loki hadn't returned yet.

He shifted uncomfortably on his aching feet, worrying about him while the others seemed untroubled by how long he was taking.

It was another two hours before Loki came back, dirty and victorious, carrying a massive boar across his shoulders. Everyone eyebrows raised and jaws dropped in unison.

He dropped it to the ground with a grunt, his smile beaming. "That was fun!"

-

They decided to set off for home a little after that, tying the boar onto Sif's horse, since she was the lightest and they figured her horse could better handle the added weight. Loki was sitting in front of Thor again, resting against him with a serene smile. Thor was trying to not let his thoughts wander, concentrating on the worn down path before them.

He couldn't let these feelings get to him. Loki was leaving at the end of the summer, back to the cold recesses of Jotunheim and his father who liked to murder people for just looking at Loki. He wasn't even sure if Loki even felt the same for him. 

Sure, he  _could_  ask. But, that was scary. And it could possibly ruin whatever it was he and Loki had.

He sighed and held onto the reins tighter, trying to ignore how Loki tilted his head to rest it on Thor's.


	12. Shit, Meet Fan

Dinner seemed especially good and Loki ate ravenously, even going so far as to suck his fingers clean. He wasn't even doing it to entice Thor for once, it would just be a crime to waste a single bit of this roast. 

"Hungry, are we?" Thor voice was teasing, tinged with just a bit of confusion. Loki only shrugged, stuffing his face with more meat.

He straightened at the first tingle down his spine, warmth blooming low in his belly and fanning out. He forced himself to stay calm, swallowing his food with some difficulty and taking another sip of his wine to wet his suddenly dry throat.

Loki had been through a few heat cycles in his life. Jotunns went through them every couple years or so. So, Loki was no stranger to the sensations of it. He had never actually had a mate during one of his heat cycles though, and at the first signs of it he'd go and confine himself to his rooms, finding ways to sate himself without the help of another. It had never been particularly difficult, it was nothing like the whispered gossip from his brothers and their friends he had eavesdropped on as a child, or the dreadfully serious warnings he was given when he was on the cusp of his own first heat that had made him fear completely losing control over himself for sex.

So. This was  _fine_.  _He was fine._  He could handle this.

Loki forced himself to relax.  _He could handle this._  

But Norns, why did Thor have smell to  _so good?_  

Thor cleared his throat, his voice a low, purring whisper that seemed to dance along Loki's skin. He wanted to wrap himself up in it. "Um, Loki, you're sniffing me."

He straightened when the words finally sunk in, leaning away from Thor and shaking his head in a vague attempt to think clearly. "Sorry."

Thor furrowed his eyebrows, watching Loki from the corner of his eye as he continued to eat.

Loki to a few deep breaths through his mouth, trying to concentrate on the food on his plate that had been so good before. But now he found it entirely uninteresting, his eyes instead flicking back to to Thor, watching his jaw work as he chewed and his biceps flex, his chest heaving with a deep breath.

He held back a whine when another, stronger wave came over him, the heat slithering just under his skin, stifling him. 

He needed to get back to his room  _now_.

He stood on shaky legs, managing to nearly trip himself as he did, and forced himself to speak steadily. "I'm sorry, I feel unwell all of a sudden and I... I need to go."

Thor was watching him, concern etched on his features as Loki walked carefully out of the room. Odin and Frigga looked concerned too, and she urged Thor to go and check on him. 

About halfway there Loki was struck with another wave, strong enough to make his knees buckle. His muscles shook as he forced himself back up to his feet and he needed to lean heavily on the wall to keep himself upright.

This was like nothing he had ever felt before. Sweat coated his skin at the feeling of such immense warmth beneath it, his vision blurred around the edges and every step making his loins almost hurt with want for some sort of contact.

His hands slipped and fumbled with the doorknob when he finally made it back to his room, only able to open it on the third try. He gasped with each step towards his bed, ripping off the loincloth he wore and flopping down onto his bed. He reached between his thighs, feeling that his cock was still hidden inside of himself and the wetness that soaked his slit and inner thighs. He pushed two fingers into himself easily, feeling his muscles contract and quiver around them.

He wanted more. Fuck, he needed more. He needed Thor's cock buried deep inside him and he whined that it wasn't being shoved into him right at that very moment. His cunt throbbed painfully and released more wetness at just the thought.

No. No, he didn't need Thor or his cock... He didn't need Thor pinning him down and grunting with exertion as he fucked him into the mattress. Didn't need Thor's fingers digging bruises into his hips. Fucking him like he was some wild beast. Pumping his seed deep inside Loki until he was overflowing with it... 

He mewled, arching his back and bucking his hips onto his unsatisfying fingers, the tiny part of his mind holding onto rationality screaming one last plea for sanity before being wiped out by white hot lust. 

He had four fingers shoved deep inside himself, whining and desperately fucking himself with them when he heard a knock on the door.

"Loki? Are you alright?"

If that wasn't the sweetest sound in the world. He groaned, thrusting his hand a few more times.

"Loki?"

He pulled his hand out and stood from the bed, stumbling towards the door, towards the absolutely delicious smell of Thor leaking through it and yanked it open. His knees almost buckled again at the sight of him, a small whine passing from his lips instead.

"You're sweating... and naked," Thor said distractedly, his nostrils flaring and eyes going dark as he looked Loki over, his eyes catching on the the wetness slicking down his inner thighs and dripping down towards his knees.

The smell hit Thor like a wall, the sweet scent filling his nose and making his mouth water and his cock throb and harden almost instantly. Loki grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in, the door slamming behind them as Loki tore away his clothes and clawed at his skin, kissing him violently, biting Thor's lip and growling. Something in the back of Thor's head was telling him to slow down, to think clearly for just a moment. But Loki was mewling and rubbing against him, begging for him in a stream of slurred words and wet like he'd never been before. His fingers moved down Loki's body, past his hidden cock and slipping easily into the slick, swollen lips of Loki's cunt, the walls of muscle practically sucking them in. He groaned, his cock throbbing painfully now.

Loki threw his head back with a loud moan, his breathes coming in harsh gasps and pants as his hips bucked into Thor's hand. 

"Fuck me Thor. Fuck me - Fuck me please." Loki let out a long whine, his face pained. He yanked on Thor's hair, kissing him again with teeth. Thor felt something in him give, making it easy to toss Loki on to his belly, his legs hanging off the edge. Thor ripped away the torn remnants of his shirt and kicked off his boots, his pants going with them moments later, all while Loki watched from over his shoulder, keening and pushing his ass into the air.

Thor wasted no time and shoved in. Loki yowled, his back arching sharply, his legs giving and making his hips sag on the bed. Thor grabbed onto his shoulder with one hand, lifting his hips with the other and began pounding into him. Loki clawed at the bedding, spitting out curses and making animalistic sounds that made Thor fuck into him harder. Thor came suddenly and without warning, choking on air and crushing Loki under his weight as he fell forward and spilled inside him. 

Loki growled at him for more, fingers sinking into the blankets as he impaled himself on Thor's still hard cock in small, frantic movements. Thor grunted, pulling out to slide an arm under Loki and hoist him on the bed, setting him on his knees and kneeling. Loki's face was planted to the bed, panting and drooling and begging, sighing in relief when Thor filled him once again. 

Thor thrust in, pounding into him with an erratic rhythm, pulling Loki towards him as he shoved forward, their skin slapping together wetly, Loki's slick now coating both their thighs. Loki came with a howl, shaking in Thor's grasp and bowing his back. Thor growled, pushing Loki flat to the bed and spilling inside him again.

They managed to lay still for a few minutes. It gave them a chance to catch their breath, let their heart rates slow just slightly, until Loki was whining for more. He became annoyed when Thor didn't move fast enough, snarling and flipping them over so he straddled Thor's hips, grabbing onto his thighs for balance as he began bouncing on Thor's cock with abandon.

They fucked relentlessly throughout the night, unthinking and not caring for anything besides coming again and again, hardly taking a break to breathe and only stopping because they couldn't hold themselves up any longer, passing out in a heap as the sun began to rise.

It was well into morning when Thor came to, opening his eyes to see Loki's back to him. His nostrils flared when the smell hit him anew, reaching out to grab Loki's ass, lifting the cheek to see his seed still spilling out of Loki's cunt and down his thighs. He groaned at the sight, using his fingers to push it back into Loki. Loki whined in his sleep, bucking back into the touch and forcing Thor's fingers deeper. 

Thor groaned again, pulling himself closer to Loki and kissing his shoulder as he rolled Loki onto his belly and laid himself over him. Loki's eyes blinked open, a small smile forming on his lips as Thor's thighs bracketed his, his cock slipping easily into the well-used passage. He started with slow, short thrusts, his still worn out body unable to do much more than that. He ran his hands up and down Loki's sides, face pressed into the crook of Loki's neck and breathing in that scent that seemed to seep out of every pore. Loki let out little, needy noises with each thrust, pushing his ass up as much as he could to meet Thor.

Thor moved faster as his body woke up, lifting his head and panting in to Loki's hair as pleasure began coiling deep in his belly, spurred on by the gasps and whines coming from Loki under him. Loki shuddered under him, mewling loudly and pushing against Thor, the walls of his cunt clamping down until Thor was groaning, pushing himself as deep as he could and filling Loki once more. 

Loki hummed, biting down on his lip as he smiled tiredly, his eyes already closing. Thor slumped down on top of him, passing out again moments later.

Loki slowly blinked his eyes open. His eyelids felt like they weighed a thousand pounds. As he slowly woke, he realized the rest of him also felt like it weighed a thousand pounds, his mind slowly cleared and he finally realized that Thor was fast asleep on top of him. He smiled and sighed, actually enjoying the warmth and weight encasing him, the hot breath puffing over his neck and shoulder.

He squirmed a little and scowled at the downright painful aching of his body and that's when last night came flooding back to his mind, his eyes going wide and heart racing.

He flipped Thor off of him and raced to the bathroom, pains and stiff muscles be damned. Thor grunted in bed behind him. Loki slammed the door, leaning against it and sliding down and hugging his knees to his chest, gasping for air. He was shaking all over and he had to hold back screaming. He could hear Thor walking up to the door.

"Loki, is everything alright?" His voice was soft and gravelly from sleep.

Loki took a deep breath, forcing himself to be calm. "I'm fine Thor, I just  _really_  needed to relieve myself."

"Oh," came from the other side of the door. Thor lingered for a few moments, feet shuffling softly. "Are you  _sure_  you're alright?"

The way his voice sounded, so soft and sweet and full of concern, it made Loki sigh, part of him wishing to swing open the door and curl up into Thor's arms while the other part wanted to punch him in the face for doing this to him.

"Just a bit sore, Thor," he said firmly, "and I wish to take a bath."

"...Can I join you?" His voice was a tinge playful now, and Loki rolled his eyes.

"I'm  _sore_ , and I have to bathe quickly, I'm sure my tutors are wondering why I did not show up today."

"Ah,  _yes_. Well then." Thor managed to not sound disappointed, to Loki's surprise. "I should go too, probably. I will see you at dinner tonight?"

"Of course."

Thor nodded, finally walking away from the door to find his clothes, carefully wriggling his pants over his sticky thighs and pulled on his boots one-by-one. He discarded the scraps left of his shirt and just hoped no one would want to stop and chat before he got to his room to bathe and change, he  _reeked_  of sex.

He looked back to the bathroom door once more, listening to the water running for a moment. Everything felt a bit strange, not that it exactly felt normal  _before_ , but... he couldn't put his finger on it. He shook it off. It was probably just these damned feelings again. Loki had rushed to the bathroom right after their couplings more than a few times, and last night had been more messy than usual. More  _everything_  than usual.

He sighed, finally leaving Loki's room, striding quickly through the halls and almost making it back to his room without running into anyone when a small voice shouted out behind him.

"Prince Thor!"

He spun on his heel, watching one of his father's page's run up to him. "Yes?"

"The Allfather wishes to see you in the throne room at once, he's been waiting all day."

Thor took a deep breath, tamping down a sudden wave of nerves. "Um, yes. Tell him I'll be there very shortly."

The boy nodded and began running back the way he came. Thor ran into his room, quickly stripping off his dirty clothes and running to his bath, not bothering to fill it and instead standing in the tub while the water ran, scrubbing himself vigorously with a sponge. He dried and dressed quickly, strapping Mjolnir to his hip, his heart thudding against his ribs as he stepped out of his room and started the long walk to the throne room.

Loki sunk into the steaming water, the heat doing nothing to relax him. He ran his hands down his sore thighs, washing away the seed and fluid covering his skin.

He wasn't supposed to go into his heat for  _months_. He was supposed to have time to delay it, or prevent it altogether. This was not part of the plan.  _His stupid fucking plan._

There was a tiny spark of hope, though. Just maybe he hadn't actually been fertile. That could happen, right?

He thought back to every time one of his father's friends went into heat. Not a single one of them had come out of it without a child in their belly.

_But_ , he was different. Thor was different. Maybe, hopefully, they were just too different.

He placed his shaking hands over his abdomen and took a deep breath. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, or if he could even feel anything like this, but it was worth a shot, at least. Magic seeped from his palms and onto his skin, slipping past it and farther down until he felt it. He yanked his hands away, letting out a strangled shriek.

He promptly decided to drown himself. It seemed like the only rational reaction.

He sunk all the way under the water, keeping his eyes open so he could stare at his stomach. His undoing.

His father would be angry upon hearing of his death, of course, but at least he could console himself by thinking Loki had died a virgin. Maybe Thor would morn him. That was a nice thought.

His heart was beating faster and his chest felt tight. Really, very tight. Painfully tight. Blessed death would be following soon for sure. His hands began to slip against the smooth walls of the tub, his body rejecting his very justifiable drowning. He pushed himself flat to the bottom of the tub and shut his eyes tight.

_Die, dammit._

He surged out of the water gasping and gulping for air. Fucking survival instincts.

He whimpered and rested back against the tub.

He was pregnant.

He was pregnant with  _Thor's child._

His father was going to murder something when he found out.

Thor for sure. Possibly him. At least a few others.

It was going to be bloody.

Loki whimpered and sunk back under the water. Maybe it was worth another shot.

-

Thor twisted Mjolnir in his hands as he walked down the long, quiet hall. He couldn't help but be a bit nervous, it was almost always a bad thing if his father called him to the throne instead of coming to speak with him.

What if he had been hearing the hushed whispers around the palace about him and Loki? Could that actually make him mad enough to punish Thor?

He swallowed hard, feeling sweat collect on the back of his neck.

He hesitated when he reached the doors of the throne room, taking a few deep breaths and shaking his arms in attempt to release some of the nerves before strapping Mjolnir back onto his belt and nodding to the guards to allow him entry. He walked as lightly as he could, a long, silent minute passing as he walked down the center of the almost empty room. He nodded when he finally stood before his father, and tried not to vomit.

"Thor," Odin's voice resonated off the golden walls and shook through Thor's body, "what do you know of Midgardians?"

He raised his brows at the odd seeming question. He tried to think back to what he knew of them, it had been so long since he had decided to visit the realm. "They are...  _small?"_

Odin laughed, so quiet that it could be barely heard, but it made Thor relax anyways. Odin was quiet, obviously thinking about something, and Thor simply watched, not wanting to interrupt.

"I have been watching them for a while now, not closely, but close enough to have seen that they have been making great advances in the short amount of time they are given. But, I fear this will lead to some darker forces taking notice. Not to mention they fight amongst themselves with increasing violence."

Thor shifted his weight from foot to foot, still wondering what his father was going to ask of him.

"I am making it your protectorate, and I want them to know they have an ally in Asgard, should they ever need it."

Thor's eyebrows crept even higher on his face. "My protectorate?"

Odin smiled. "I want you to go there, use the wealth of charm that you have to assure them that you, and Asgard, want nothing but peace, but to also use your strength and knowledge as a warrior, should you need to, to show them that we are still stronger, and will be a good friend to have close by."

Thor blinked. "You're sending me to  _Midgard?_ "

Odin laughed and stood from the throne, using his spear as he climbed down the steps. "Well, of course. How else would you get acquainted with them? Stand on the Bifrost and yell to them? I know you're loud enough but you'll drive everyone up the wall."

Thor forced himself to laugh, feeling incredibly uneasy. His father reached the bottom of the steps and walked past Thor, beckoning him to follow. He cleared his throat. "When would I be going?"

"By the end of the week, is what I'd like."

Thor's steps faltered, his eyes going a bit wide as he stared forward. "Oh, that soon?"

"I'd rather it be sooner than later, things happen so fast down there it gets hard to keep up." Odin glanced over at him, his smile falling a bit. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Thor shook his head, forcing his expression into something more neutral. "No, not at all."

They walked quietly for a few moments, only the sounds of their boots tapping on the floor filling Thor's ears. He thought of Loki, and all those damned feelings he brought up in him. His heart already ached when he thought of saying goodbye.

"I must ask," Thor paused, swallowing before continuing, "have I done something to anger you?"

Odin shook his head and laughed, loudly this time and clapped him on the shoulder. "No! Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"I - It's just -  _Midgard!?_ " His face twisted in distaste.

"It's a good place, I think you will enjoy it there. And it is time you do some some royal duties that do not simply involve you tossing Mjolnir at someone's head."

Thor nodded, his smile tight and his father clapped him on the shoulder again, giving it a good squeeze before turning and walking down the hall. Thor walked the opposite way, his feet automatically taking him towards Loki's room.

-

Loki had his face pressed to a pillow, his throat sore from screaming into it.

He had to tell Thor.

_Fuck._

He couldn't even say the words to himself! How the Hel was he supposed to tell him.

He rolled on to his back and slowly sat up, every part of his body complaining with the movements. He took a deep breath, in through his nose, out through his mouth.

"I'm..."

His tongue and throat seemed to stop working. He coughed and shook his head. Another deep breath.

"I am..." He whimpered, his hands turning to fists in his lap.

"I am preg-"

He jumped when he was startled by a knock on his door. "Loki, I need to speak with you."

Shit. He quickly climbed out of bed and ran to the door, becoming even more tense when he saw the troubled look on Thor's face.

Thor stepped in slowly, keeping his back to Loki. "I need to tell you something."

Loki swallowed, speaking hardly above a whisper, "I need to tell you something as well."

Thor turned towards him, looking even more dismayed. 

" _Um._ " Loki wrung his hands, trying to keep his breathing steady.

Thor's brows furrowed. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh, I-" He sputtered, twisting his fingers painfully.  _Shit._

Thor stepped towards him, reaching out to grab his hands.

He couldn't do it.  _He couldn't_. He jumped back and yelped, vanishing as Thor reached for him again.

Thor grasped at the air, grabbing at it a few more times just to make sure he hadn't merely made himself invisible. He felt nothing, didn't hear an intake of breath or a giggle. So, Loki really had ran off somewhere.

He was starting to seriously worry that Loki had sustained some sort of head injury with the way he had been acting.

With an exasperated sigh, he sat down on the bed and resolved himself to waiting for Loki to come back from wherever he had hidden.


	13. This Is What Happens When You Can Magically Avoid Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week?? YAY!!

Loki slinked into dinner late, not giving Thor a chance for a moment alone. Like he'd been doing every night. 

Thor had to tell him  _now_ , he had no more time to waste. He just needed to devise a way of cornering Loki that didn't allow him to vanish.  _Again._

He leaned over as soon a Loki took his seat, desperation clear on his voice. "Loki, I  _really_  need to speak with you-"

His father stood from his seat, tapping Gungnir on the floor and catching the attention of the room. "I'd like to make an announcement!"

 _Dammit_. He leaned back with a sigh, covering his eyes with his hand.

"I have recently assigned Midgard as Thor's protectorate. It's a big responsibility, but I think Thor will handle it well. Although this does mean he will have to acquaint himself with the Midgardians. So, tonight he will be leaving for Midgard, where he will hopefully gain their trust and form an allegiance with them..."

Thor peeked at Loki through his fingers. Loki's eyes were wide, some of the color drained from his face. He slowly turned his head and looked at Thor, his mouth opening and shutting a few times.

" _That's what I've been trying to tell you_ ," Thor hissed. His father finally finished and sat back down. Loki looked down at his plate, blinking slowly.

Thor dropped his hand and sat forward. "Loki, please speak to me."

"You- You're  _leaving_."

" _Yes_. I tried to tell you sooner, but you kept disappearing before I even had a chance to get a word out."

"When will you be back?" Loki asked, the tiniest shake to his voice.

"I do not know."

Loki swallowed, his eyes scanning over nothing.

"I will have a little time after dinner before I go,  _please_  Loki, meet me in my room."

Loki nodded slightly, staring down at his plate and not eating. When a few people began filing out, he stood. Thor snatched his wrist before he could move away from the table, looking desperate, almost forlorn.

"I'll be there," Loki said, gently pulling himself from Thor and walking away.

Breath in. Breath out. He needed to tell himself that, because if he didn't, he'd suffocate.

He really, really had to tell Thor.

He was going to throw up just thinking about it. Or perhaps that was the pregnancy, he wasn't sure. He couldn't find a damn thing in that gigantic library all week that gave him anything more than some sparse information on Jotunn pregnancies, mixed or otherwise, and he sure as hell wouldn't go to the healers with this.

He leaned up against the wall, placing his hands on his belly. Thor was leaving! Tonight! For who knows how long and Loki was pregnant and his father was going to go on a warpath when he found out.

Loki's throat went tight and he stomped on the ground, clenching his fists and forcing the damn tears back.

"I will not become a crying  _mess_  over this. I am Loki Laufeyson. I am a beloved prince and a powerful sorcerer and I do  _not_  cry."

His throat still felt tight though, and he stomped on the ground again, as if that could make it stop. He closed his eyes and spent a few long minutes breathing deeply, slowly.  _In. Out._  When he felt he had some control over his emotions again, he pushed himself from the wall and began walking the long way to Thor's chambers, needing the extra time to gather his courage.

Which all promptly washed from him as Thor opened the door, clearly relieved that Loki actually showed. He was a little less than half dressed, only wearing thick leather trousers that went with his armor, the rest of which was strewn about the room. He stepped aside and Loki stepped in, his heart pounding against his ribs hard enough that he was sure Thor could hear.

They were silent. Thor continued to dress, putting the armor on piece by piece. Loki watched in fascination, he'd seen Thor in his armor a few times, and taken him out of it, but he had done that with magic and didn't really pay much attention to the mechanisms that held it together. He watched as Thor put the layers on, snapping together buckles and fastening straps as easily as it was to breathe. He was soon dressed in his full, shining glory. And of course, after a damn week of avoiding Thor, Loki's loins made it very known that it enjoyed the view.

Thor stood before him, frowning slightly. "Did I make you angry?" He asked softly.

Loki sighed. "No, no you didn't."

Thor's brows furrowed, a timid hand coming up to rest against the side of Loki's neck. "Then why have you been avoiding me?"

Loki took a deep breath. This was it. He had to do it now. 

"I've been very homesick."

Loki's own jaw almost dropped at how easily the lie fell from his lips. He hadn't even been intending to lie. 

Thor nodded, sadness painfully clear on his face. Loki reached out, gently putting his hands on Thor's chest. He hated that he couldn't feel the heat of Thor's skin under the layers of metal and leather, but bit back saying anything. His mouth was obviously going to betray him in some way. He did the only thing he could think to do in that moment, slowly sliding his hands up and gripping Thor's collar, pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips fit together easily and they moved slowly, heads tilting for a better angle. Thor's hand slid up to cup his jaw while his other hand wrapped around his waist, pulling Loki close enough that his armor bit into him. Loki inhaled, taking in as much of Thor's scent as he could. 

A page knocking on the door startled them, ending their kiss abruptly and bringing the tension back to the room. They stared at each other for a moment before Thor turned and picked Mjolnir off the floor, strapping it to his belt. He looked down at the floor for beat, sighing before turning back to Loki, a wordless exchange between them before they both walked towards the door and Thor opened it, nodding to the page at the door and walking out.

-

Thor forced a smile on his face as he stepped into the Bifrost. His father smiled and wished him luck. He kissed his mother on the cheek and she told him to be good. His friends all swallowed him into a group hug, laughing and warning him to not get into too much trouble. He exchanged a courteous nod with Loki and felt a stab of pain in his heart at the tight look on Loki's face.

He stood as tall and proud as he could before Bifrost, blinking when it opened and it's bright flashing light made him see spots. Then he felt the pull, like there was a rope in the center of his chest, his body being yanked in to the lights.

Almost as soon as his feet left the floor of the Bifrost his feet touched soft ground. He coughed as soon as he took a breath, his mouth and throat filling with dust and sand. He spat and cursed in the darkness, his eyes burning and tearing up as they were filled with dust too. He swung his arms wildly, trying to get a bit of clear air so he could actually see where he was. 

He was somewhere dusty and remote, as far as he could tell. Because it was the middle of the  _damned night._

He told his father leaving at night was a terrible idea, but did he listen?  _No._  The Allfather was  _always_  right.

He snarled and swung at the flying dirt again in vain.

The lights coming at him almost caught him by surprise, but he was able to yank Mjolnir from his belt, stabbing her at the growling creature as it came upon him. The thing shrieked, he heard a metallic crunch as it collided with his hammer and it lurched back. The lights flickered and the dust finally began to settle. Although, now he was being half-blinded by the lights on the creature and still could see much of anything. He heard more high-pitched shrieking, amongst other a cacophony sounds.

"My van!" A few silhouettes came into view and Thor felt a bit of relief. There was at least some humans here.

Thor straightened his posture, once again standing tall and proud, tipping his chin up. "I am Thor Odinson, of Asgard, and I am here-"

 _Ping ping_. He looked down to see two probes falling to the ground between his feet, little tendrils of electricity flashing between the two needle point ends. A weapon, he guessed, a weak one that simply bounced off his armor.

"Well,  _shit_."

"To introduce myself," Thor finished impassively.

There was a tense silence between him and the still shadowy looking humans.

-

Loki went to bed as soon as Thor was gone, tossing and turning uselessly in bed. His chest felt heavy. He flopped on to his back and stared at the ceiling.

"I am a  _coward_. A horrible  _coward_."

He placed his hands over his abdomen, reaching inside himself with magic and feeling a tiny jolt hit him back. He tossed his hands down at his sides and whined. 

He lifted his head, looking down at the flat plane of his stomach. " _Homesickness?_  He believed that? Your father is an  _idiot._ "

He dropped his head back down. At least this was slightly better than talking to himself. Although he was pretty sure  _this_  did not have ears yet.

" _I'm_  an idiot."


	14. This Is The Start Of A Beautiful Culture Clash...

Thor still stood where he had landed, watching the humans huddled next to their van, listening to them try to quietly argue with each other.

"He's  _crazy_ , Jane, did you hear what he said? There is something wrong with him."

"Did you see what he was just in!? He could help us figure out what we're missing!"

"He might have a concussion. That can make someone hallucinate or something, right? Maybe he's high."

"There's not even a scratch on him!"

"He could be  _dangerous._ "

"Well, what are we supposed to do? Just leave him here?" 

" _Yes!_ " Darcy and Erik hissed at the simultaneously.

This was not going as well as his father thought it would.

Thor sighed and stepped closer, startling the three humans. He tried to make himself look as non-threatening as possible, setting Mjolnir down on the ground and smiling softly.

"I assure you, I am completely in a sound state of mind."

Jane gestured towards him. "See!? He's  _totally_  fine." The other two still looked like they didn't believe it.

"He looks like he just came from some techo ren fair," Darcy said, crossing her arms over her chest.

" _Whatever_ ," Jane hissed, sighing in annoyance and pushing her hair from her face. She stomped up to him, standing as tall as she could and held her hand out to him, smiling proudly. "Jane Foster, of Earth. I'm an astrophysicist. Nice to meet you."

Thor smiled and nodded, feeling a little relieved that he had at least one person taking him seriously. He grabbed her hand and placed quick kiss on her knuckles, which seemed to fluster her. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Jane Foster."

"Right back atcha," she said with a giggle, pulling her hand back. "I'm sorry about them," she said, jabbing her thumb towards the other two, still hanging back by the van. "So, the name is Thor, right?"

"Correct."

"And you just came to... hang out?"

Thor furrowed his brows at her odd vernacular. "My father gave me Midgard as a protectorate and sent me here to get acquainted with it."

"Ah." Jane nodded, finally catching the pattern the Bifrost left on the dirt as she did, her eyes going wide. "Holy crap." She dropped to her knees, her fingers skimming over the lines in the dirt. "Erik! Darcy!  _Look at this!_ "

The other two stepped closer carefully, staring at the lines. Erik slowly knelt on the ground along with Jane as she pulled a book from her jacket, frantically scratching the designs down with a pen. Darcy was still standing, eyeing Thor warily. She raised an eyebrow as she spotted Mjolnir, still sitting beside his feet.

"What's that?"

Thor grinned, opening his hand and letting Mjolnir fly the short distance to it. She gasped and stumbled back, her eyes going wide.

"This is Mjolnir."

-

Loki's eyes shot open. He felt something moving inside him.

With unsteady hands and a rapidly beating heart he pushed the bedding down his body, looking down to see his stomach rippling, as though the skin was being pushed up from within him. He let out a shaky cry and pushed himself higher on the bed, like he could somehow get away from his own stomach and in turn revealed his blood drenched thighs.

He screamed and tumbled off the bed. His head and shoulders landed on the cold stone floor with a loud thunk while his legs were still tangled in the sheets, leaving him half-hanging from the bed. His heart was pounding hard in his chest and he was gasping for air like he had just been running for his life. He screwed his eyes shut and ran a trembling hand over his belly, letting out a sigh of relief when it felt smooth and flat.

"It was a dream.  _Just a dream_."

He lifted his head and looked down at himself and was even more relieved to see his thighs and sheets free of blood. He let his head fall back, sagging to floor and closing his eyes, taking deep breaths and waiting for his heart to slow. 

Eventually he untangled his legs and pulled himself off the floor, climbing into bed again. He grabbed one of the large pillows and tucked it under his arm as he laid down on his stomach. It was still dark outside and he was still very tired, but now he couldn't even think of going back to sleep, not if more dreams like that waited for him.

He sighed, squeezing the pillow tighter.

-

"I don't like this," Erik grumbled, his arms crossed

Jane sighed in exasperation. "Erik, he just landed on Earth and proved that it is possible to travel through wormholes. He proved that we are right! The least we could do is give him a place to stay."

"I still think he's crazy. He's calling himself Thor. Do you seriously believe  _this guy_  is the god of thunder?"

Thor looked up from the tiny screen of the device Darcy was using to show him videos of small animals falling over and said, "you do realize that I am able to hear you, right?"

Erik huffed and Jane laughed.

Darcy cleared her throat and pocketed her device. "So, Thor, I think you said something about your dad giving our planet to you and stuff, and while that's nice and all - you actually seem like a pretty cool dude - what gives him the right? This our planet and we should be the ones deciding who gets to protect us."

"My father ruler of Asgard, the Allfather-"

Darcy raised her eyebrows. "He's a king?"

"Yes."

"So you're a  _prince?_ "

"Yes," Thor said with a nod.

"Holy shit! Jane we caught a space prince!"

Erik groaned, reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose.

-

Loki sat in a chair near a window in the library, a book laid open in his lap going ignored as he stared out into the garden, lost in his thoughts. He was tired, far more tired than he should be for a few hours of missed sleep.

He was startled when a figure appeared in the corner of his eye, smiling awkwardly up at Frigga as she sat at the chair across from him.

“Hello, Loki,” she said as she settled, clutching a small book in her hands.

Loki bowed his head to her. “Good morning, Frigga.”

She turned to look out the window, gentle smile on her face.

Loki shrugged and turned back to the window as well, his gaze set on one of the trees drifting in a breeze outside. He tried his best to keep his mind clear of that dream, or of anything else.

"You look tired. Are you feeling well?" Despite the soft, quiet tone of her voice, it still made him flinch. She looked back at him, slowly raising her eyebrows. 

Loki cleared his throat and spoke just as softly. "Just a little trouble sleeping, is all."

She hummed and looked back out the window. Loki slowly turned his head back. He needed to calm down.

"Did you and Thor have a disagreement before he left? I didn't see you two together as much."

Loki opened and shut his mouth a few times. He didn't realize anyone besides Thor would notice. "Uh, no, we did not."

Frigga nodded slowly. "Good, good. I had gotten worried... Thor looked so sad..."

Loki's chest ached, wishing even more now that he hadn't been so gutless and had just told him. "Oh."

Frigga looked back to him, her brow scrunching in concern. "Are you sure you're alright."

Loki straightened in his seat and forced a look of calm on his face. "Yes. Perfectly fine."

She nodded, but she didn't look entirely convinced, and looked back out the window. 

They sat in silence for a long while. Loki was strangely comforted by it. Frigga seemed to radiate a certain motherly warmth that Loki wasn't very used to, but he liked it. He wondered idly if his own mother had shared the same type of warmth. He hardly remembered anything about him, just a few cloudy memories here and there. 

Loki had one particular memory from when he was very small, of being nestled in the crook of his mother's arm and reaching up to comb his tiny fingers through the long black hair that had hung to his waist. He bowed his head over Loki and his long hair formed a curtain around Loki, blocking out the rest of the world save for him and his mother's smiling face.

Maybe he wouldn't be in this position right now if his mother was still around.

“You know, the relationship between our realms has always been tense, at it's best,” Frigga started, bringing Loki’s attention back to her, she continued, still gazing out the window. “I’ve always hoped for a way to truly solidify the peace between us, but Odin has always been so set on his own plans.”

Frigga finally looked back at him, a knowing look in her eyes. “But at least it seems that my boy would agree with my ideas.”

Loki blinked. Unsure if he should say something.

She stood, stepping in front of Loki and dropping her book on top of his before bending down to kiss his forehead.

“I’ll see you at dinner, Loki.” Her dress swished as she turned and walked away.

Loki was left dumbstruck, her words swirling around in his head and trying to figure out if he was mixing up her meaning. He finally looked down at the book she gave him and couldn't hold back the strange squawk that came from his throat.  _How long had she known?_  He craned his neck to see if he could still spot her, but she seemed to be gone.

How much did she know? A hand fell to rest on his abdomen.  
Should he tell her? The thought made his gut twist with nerves. He'd have to think about that.

He picked up the book and ran his fingers over the embossed letters on the cover.

_Asgardian Wedding Traditions and Customs_


	15. Mmm, Pancakes

Jane spent almost two hours asking him about the Bifrost, using terms he didn't quite grasp even as she tried to simplify them. Eventually he stopped her, snatching her notebook and pen out of her hands and just started explaining all that he knew about the bridge's inner workings as best he could, drawing diagrams and scratching down other things he thought might help her. He told her of the nine worlds along with some of the ins and outs of Asgard somewhere between all that, and he noticed from the corner of his eye that he'd caught Erik's interest and that he'd stepped closer, taking a seat to the side of them and watching Thor in fascination.

When Jane's eyes had gone impossibly wide and she was nearly vibrated with excitement he handed the notebook back to her, watching as she and Erik went to one of the large, messy desks and started comparing notes and trying to translate Thor's knowledge into something they could use. Darcy swooped in then, shoving some clothing into Thor's hands and pushing him towards the bathroom.

"You need to blend in a little better and the shiny armor, while neat as hell, is not going to do it."

Thor shrugged and stepped into the small room, neglecting to shut the door as he shucked off his armor and put on the the pants Darcy had given him. He turned and stepped out as he pulled the shirt over his head, being greeted by a wide-eyed Darcy when he pulled his head through the collar.

" _So_ , nudity isn't much of a private thing in Asgard?"

Thor chuckled as he walked past her, "not really, no."

He went back to Jane and Erik, both of them bent over the table and quietly murmuring to each other. He wanted to check and see if they needed anything else explained to them. Jane looked up and raised her eyebrows at him, straightening and made a strange face, quickly ripping something off his shirt. She crunched it up and and tossed it away.

"Ex-boyfriend," she explained. Thor just nodded.

"It was all we had that would fit him," Darcy added from behind him, before grabbing his arm. "Can I go show him off now?"

"Sure," Jane said with a nod, looking uneasily up at Thor. "Just... be careful with the whole ' _Thor of Asgard_ ' thing, alright?"

Thor furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Why should I not tell people who I am? That is why I am here."

Jane grimaced slightly. "I know, it's just that we have a lot of people who like to say they're from another planet, and... people might be less inclined to believe you than we are right now. Just. Be careful."

Thor nodded again and let Darcy drag him away. She started explaining more of the workings of Midgard as they walked around the small town, pointing out certain buildings and explaining their purpose, showing him where exactly he landed with a map on her phone.

"I mean, phones  _were_  originally invented to call people, but now they're only used for that, like, three percent of the time."

"That makes no sense, but is clever none the less."

Darcy looked up and smiled at the building they were passing, stopping Thor. "Hungry?"

"I could eat."

She grabbed him by the wrist and started pulling him to the doors. "Great! I will show you the wonders of Earth breakfast."

She pulled him inside, taking him to one of the tables by the window and shoving him into the cushioned seat, taking the one across from him.

A woman came up to them a couple minutes later, with a big grin and a pad of paper in her hand. "Hey Darcy! Whose the new guy?" She raised an eyebrow at him, her eyes raking over him.

Thor smiled and began to answer automatically. "I am Thor, of As-"

Darcy made a strangled sounding noise, shaking her head a little. The other woman looked confused.

"Of Albuquerque."

Darcy sagged in relief.

The woman still looked confused, nodding slowly at him. "Cool... So, what can I get you two to drink?"

Darcy answered. "We'll have coffee. And we'll both have pancakes. Short stack for me and the biggest stack you got for him. With a side of bacon and sausage, and hash browns instead of toast."

The woman, who must be some sort of servant, Thor figured, scratched down the order and told them she'd be back in a few minutes.

-

"This is great, right?"

Thor hummed and nodded, shoveling another bite of pancakes in his mouth even before he swallowed the one before it. He found he enjoyed the coffee a lot as well, taking the occasional sip between bites of food. He barely noticed the short line of black vehicles that drove past the diner, but Darcy had stopped eating briefly to watch, her eyebrows scrunching up.

"Is something wrong?"

Darcy frowned and shook her head, going back to her food. "Nah."  
Thor shrugged, shoving a forkful of hash browns into his mouth.

-  
Thor sighed and laid back on a lawn chair placed on the roof of the building, happy to let the chilly night air wash over him as he looked at Midgard's stars. He was tired, but glad that his new friends had kept him distracted all day. But eventually they went off to do their own things, so now Thor was left alone with his thoughts and the stars.

He wondered what Loki might be doing at that moment. Probably preparing to go back to Jotunheim soon. His heart ached at the thought of going back home and not having Loki there to greet him. He pressed his hand to his chest, hoping it might lessen the pain somehow.

The time he'd known Loki was a mere drop compared to the rest of his life, but somehow Loki had made it so he could hardly remember a time before him, and now could hardly imagine spending another lifetime without him.

He sighed. The unfamiliar stars served to remind them how far away they were now, which only made the ache worse. Perhaps it was a bad idea to come up here.

He heard the soft crunch of gravel behind him.

"I was wondering where you ran off to."

He twisted his head to see Jane walking up to the other chair, sitting carefully on the end of it, wrapping the thick blanket around her shoulders tighter.

"Sorry."

"Don't be," she said softly, "I was just gonna tell you that I was going to sleep and had set up the couch downstairs for you. Which, isn't very, um,  _worthy of a royal_ , but it's all we have."

"Thank you, Jane. I appreciate you taking me in."

"Well, thank you for confirming I'm not crazy. It's the least I could do."

Thor chuckled, slowly turning into a sigh, his smile falling unintentionally.

"Do you miss Asgard?"

Thor shook his head slightly. "I have been on many trips in my life, farther and longer than this one will be. Asgard will be there, waiting for me, just as it always has been."

"Oh." She cleared her throat. "Now, I might be overstepping my bounds here a bit, seeing as we met like, twenty-four hours ago, but why do you sound so sad about that?"

Thor sighed again. His mother was right, he wasn't very subtle at all. He sat up and looked at Jane for a moment, wringing his hands.

He'd been working so hard at denying his feelings for Loki. But, it seemed that they refused to be denied. Perhaps speaking them out loud would help his heart mend? And Jane seemed to be willing to lend an ear to him.

"I miss someone terribly."

She tilted her head at him, frowning slightly.

Thor took a deep breath and continued, "Loki is his name... I think I'm in love with him."

Her eyebrows rose high on her forehead. "Definitely didn't expect that."

" _Hm?_ "

She shook her head, leaning forward and resting her chin on her hands. "Nothing, go on."

Thor looked down at his hands. "I was too scared to tell him so before I left and I fear I might never get a chance to tell him now."

Jane gave him a confused look. "Why is that?"

Thor cleared his throat and looked back up at her. "You remember when I told you of the nine realms this morning?" Jane nodded and Thor continued, "Loki is from Jotunheim. He's a prince as well."

"He's a frost giant?" Jane's eyebrows scrunched up even more. "Isn't he a bit cold then? And  _big?_ "

Thor laughed at that. "Not in this case. Loki is very small, for a giant, only about as tall as me, and a bit slimmer. And frost giants are really not as cold as you'd expect."

Jane's eyes looked distant, getting lost in thought for a moment. "Huh. Interesting." She shook her head again, blinking a few times. "Sorry. So, you're both princes..."

The smile that had been on Thor's face fell again. "He came to Asgard this summer, to get tutoring in magic."

"I hated him before I even laid my eyes on him. I was sure that he was coming with ill intentions and that my father had invited our demise to live under our roof... I  _still_  hated him after laying my eyes on him, as well," he chuckled, "the sly look he had on his face, it just, set me off. And it did not help that he tortured me relentlessly for the first couple weeks of his stay."

Jane's eyebrows rose again.

"Then... well, then something happened between us. I'll let you take your guesses as to what that was, but, I stopped hating him so much..." Thor frowned. "I stopped hating him  _at all_ , at some point."

"We were together constantly after that. We could hardly keep our hands off each other." Thor pressed his fingertips to his eyes and sighed, "I do not know when I fell for him, and I did not like it when I finally realized that I had."

He groaned and dropped back down on to the chair. "It was only supposed to be a _fling_."

"Well," Jane said after a moment, "do you think Loki feels the same way?"

Thor pressed his fingers harder into his eyes. "I'm not sure. He avoided me  _entirely_  the week before I left."

"Oh... What happened?"

Thor threw his hands out. "I have no idea! We spent a wonderful,  _wild_  night, and most of the next day, together and then if I so much as tried to speak to him, he'd vanish!"

"Hmm." Jane bit her lip as she thought. "Maybe he got scared?"

He whined quietly and looked up at the stars. They were silent for a few minutes.

"Can't you just tell him when you go back home?"

"He'll be back in Jotunheim long before then."

"Then why not go to Jotunheim, then? That would be pretty romantic, actually."

"His father is extremely protective."

" _Pssh_. Most dads are. It's kinda a dad thing."

Thor sat up, looking at Jane very seriously. "He has killed his fellow giants who so much looked at Loki the wrong way. And Laufey is not known for his love of Aesir. I'd be a puddle of gore as soon as I got the words out."

Jane's eyes went wide. "Aah.  _Wow_. That does sound like a bit of a problem."

"Yes, it is," Thor huffed, slumping back down in his seat.

-

" _Finally!_ "

Loki yanked the book off the shelf. He literally had to search the library high and low to find something that might have more information on Jotunn pregnancy, but he found it. He carefully climbed down the ladder and sat on the floor and began rifling through the book.

He stopped when he found a page with diagrams of a pregnant frost giant, going from the beginning of the pregnancy to just before birth. He looked down at himself, then back to the book, tilting his head slightly.

He sighed and flipped around the pages, stopping on a page listing the early signs of pregnancy. Nausea, frequent urination, mood swings.

"Well, isn't  _that_  exciting."

He read on, wanting to throw himself off a cliff more and more with each new paragraph.

"It is important for the pregnant Jotunn's partner to stay close by, as pregnancy can make them prone to separation anxiety. Great care should be taken in keeping the pregnant partner feeling safe and secure to ensure good health for both the mother and the baby..."

Loki threw the book. He hugged his legs to his chest, resting his chin on his knees.

"What the Hel do they even know? I've been doing just _fine_  on my own so far...  _It's not even on a shelf anyone looks at_... Stupid book."


	16. Someone Needs to Cheer These Assholes Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! (two days in a row oooooh) It's short, but that just means the next one is probably gonna be way longer.

"What the hell am  _I_  supposed to do!?"

Jane hissed, "have a man-to-man talk! Give him sage, fatherly advice. Just...  _Something!_ "

"What if that's just how he is?" Erik protested weakly.

"Look, I know I'm no expert in weird alien humanoid physiology, but I'm pretty fucking sure he didn't get those abs from not leaving the couch for weeks at a time. And, _just saying_ , I haven't seen him put pants on in the past three days."

Darcy bent over the back of the couch, giving Thor a pleading look. "Hey lil'buddy, you think we can play a song besides Here Without You? Because I might scream if I have to hear it again."

Thor nodded after a moment, curling his arm more tightly around the pillow he clutched to his chest.

Erik sighed. "Alright. You and Darcy get him dressed and I'll take him out."

" _Thank you_."

He let himself be yanked up off the couch and herded towards the bathroom.

He sighed and stepped into the shower, letting the water run over his head until it went cold before finally stepping out. Jane was holding out a towel for him with a blank look, all three of them were now thoroughly desensitized to Thor's frequent nudity, and waited for him to dry himself off before handing him a clean set of clothes.

In his defense, he just couldn't stop thinking about Loki and it hadn't been leaving much room for him to care about anything else.

"Come on, Thor," Erik said as he grabbed Thor by the arm and began pulling him along. "Let's get a drink."

-

Loki felt himself smile as soon as he stepped into the Bifrost's archway. His father was standing with a few guards just past Heimdall. He ran and jumped into his arms, happy to be swallowed up in his father's embrace.

" _Ah_ , I finally have you back," Laufey said with a final squeeze before setting Loki down. He grinned. "Your brothers are already planning terrible ways to make up for lost time."

Loki rolled his eyes automatically. "Wonderful."

Laufey chuckled and pat the side of his face. Loki gestured with a finger and turned back to Odin and Frigga, who had followed a few steps behind him.

He bowed to Odin and thanked him once again for letting him stay and providing him with such wonderful education, then he turned to Frigga, moving to bow again but was swept into a tight hug before he had the chance.

"No need for all that formality with me, darling," she said, rubbing her hands up and down Loki's back. "I hope it's not too long before we-"

She went still for a moment and it made Loki's heart speed up.

"Before we have you with us again," she finished softly before pulling back, still gripping Loki's arms and looking at him with a slightly wide eyes.

_Oh Norns_. He mirrored her expression and nodded very slightly to her unasked question.

Laufey and Odin were watching them with bewildered expressions.

Frigga's hands moved to cup Loki's cheeks, sounding a bit breathless as she spoke. "You be well, alright?"

Loki nodded again. "Yes, of course."

She finally let him go and he turned back to his father and the guards who now held his belongings.

His father held his hand out to Loki, his eyes narrowed at Odin and Frigga in suspicion. "Let's get you home now, Loki."

Loki cast another glance at Frigga before looking up and smiling up at Laufey.

Moments later his feet landed with a soft crunch in the snow, the world around him a familiar dusky gray-blue. His heart sank to his stomach.

-

"...I know you miss him, but you've got to pull yourself together. Would Loki want to see you moping around like this?"

Thor looked down into his empty glass and frowned.

"I need another drink. How about you?"

Thor nodded.

-

Loki carefully rolled out the bearskin that Thor had given him at the end of his bed, kneeling down and running his fingers through the soft fur. His throat became thick and he quickly stood, taking a few deep breaths to try to calm himself.

"No. I am  _not_  going to cry. I'm not."

The room blurred and he blinked a few times, making a couple of hot tears roll down his cheek.

Loki wiped them away violently, taking a deep shuddering breath.

"I'm n- _not_."

-

Erik was a few steps behind Thor, guiding himself with a wall of a building as he happily sung a tune Thor didn't recognize.

He felt the sudden urge to hit something.  _Anything_.

The nearest target happened to be a defenseless truck.

His fist rammed deeply into the side of it, sending a satisfying flash of pain up the length of his arm. The truck rolled and skidded across the street, the metal screeching and sending sparks along the asphalt before it finally crashed into streetlight and stopped. The light flickered off before folding over the vehicle with a metallic groan.

That made Thor feel a little better, at least.

Erik grabbed his arm, his eyes wide as he yanked Thor down the road quickly.  
"That was bad, Thor. Bad, bad, _baaad._ "

-  
Loki sobbed loudly into the pillows and curled his body up tightly in his too cold, too lonely bed.

The stupid book was right. He needed Thor right here, right  _now_.

He wanted to feel his warm skin and his smile and his lips and his arms around him and hear his voice in his ear...

He choked on another sob, his whole body shaking with it.

-

"I may have punched a vehicle."

"You  _what?_ "

Erik let out a long snore from the bed in the back of Jane's trailer.

"I punched a truck," Thor mumbled, looking down at his feet.

Jane slapped a hand on her forehead. "Oh my god,  _Thor_."

"I am sorry."

"Don't tell me that. Tell that to whoever's car you- you  _punched!_ "

Thor nodded, putting his hands behind his back.

"Why'd you punch a car?"

Thor shrugged. "Just wanted to hit something."

Jane sighed. "You've  _got_  to do something about this. Look at you, you're a mess."

Jane stepped closer, jabbing a finger into the center of his chest. "You need to storm into Jotunheim with your hammer held high, scary dad be damned, and tell Loki that you love him! Anything that will get you to stop brooding and never leaving my couch."

Thor had flashes of valiantly crashing into Jotunheim's palace, lightening sparking through the thick grey clouds that covered the sky and finally proclaiming his love for Loki. The corner of his mouth twitched up into a smirk.

"I will think on that, Jane."

" _Oh thank god_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS SCENE-ISH... THINGY?:
> 
> Odin offered his arm to Frigga as they turned and left the Bifrost, gently leading her to the carriage that would take them back to the palace.
> 
> She cleared her throat. "You know, I was thinking that perhaps we should call Thor back home."
> 
> Odin scoffed. "Why? He's only been on Midgard for a short while. He still has much to do there."
> 
> "Yes, but he might be needed _here_."
> 
> Odin gave her a confused look. "What for?"
> 
> Frigga waved her hand, trying to seem nonchalant. "Oh, you know how things happen so suddenly sometimes."
> 
> Odin shook his head and laughed. "I'm sure we'll manage, honey."
> 
> " _Right._ "
> 
>  
> 
> ~Plus [this other bonus scene thingy](http://thisdorkyblogthing.tumblr.com/post/60604551983/loki-is-a-little-shit-bonus-scene-thingy) I posted on my blog last weekish. (P.S. it's porn)~


	17. BLORF

"Are you gonna storm into Jotunheim?"

Thor chuckled, shaking his head. "Probably not  _storm_  in, that might not give the best impression."

Jane nodded, scrunching her nose. "Yeah, probably. When are you going?"

"Mm, not sure," Thor thought for a moment, "but I'd like to have lunch with the three of you before I go, if you're willing?"

"Of course."

" _Jane_ ," Darcy called from the front of the room, sounding distressed, "are we expecting anyone?"

Thor and Jane turned to see a small fleet of black cars and SUV's pulling into the gravel parking lot. They shared a look before running to stand at either side of Darcy. 

Erik stepped up beside Jane, his face grave looking. "Shit."

"I have a feeling this is my fault," Thor mumbled.

"What do we do?"

Thor sighed and stepped towards the door. "I will handle this." He walked outside just as people in suits began to file out of the cars. 

One man came up to him and looked him over, the corners of his mouth curving up slightly. "Hello there. Agent Coulson, of SHIELD."

Thor raised an eyebrow up at him. "Greetings. May I help you?"

"I believe you can, actually. There was an... incident last night, and we're wondering if you have any information."

Thor scanned the crowd as they stood by their cars, all seeming to be waiting for something. It made Thor uncomfortable, all his instincts telling him to be ready for a fight. "I might."

"Great. If you'd like to come with us-"

"I'll answer them here, if you don't mind." Thor looked down at the man gave him a friendly grin, twining his fingers together and letting his hands hang in front of him. The man's expression didn't change.

"Alright. First, may I have a name?"

"Thor Odinson."

"Interesting name. Second, can you tell me how you managed to total a pickup truck with one of your fists?"

Thor chuckled, "I think that explanation would take a bit longer than you'd want to stand here for."

"Harboring a hostile alien force  _my ass!_  Put me down!" Darcy screeched behind Thor, kicking and flailing as two agents carried her out the front doors, Erik and Jane were being dragged close behind.

Jane gave him an utterly confused look, trying to pull herself from the agents grip. "How hard did you punch that car, Thor!?"

Thor turned back to agent Coulson, glaring down at him. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We need to ask them some questions as well. It's standard procedure " he answered coolly.

The sky darkened and Thor's hand twitched, calling Mjolnir to him from inside. She crashed through the glass doors before landing in his palm, making the crowd of agents back away, save for Coulson.

"Barton."

Thor felt something sharp hit his side. He looked down and saw a metal dart sticking from his side, a strange green liquid draining from it. He yanked it out and tossed it to the ground, his rage building. He stepped closer to Coulson, jabbing the air in front of him with Mjolnir. 

"How  _dare_  you-"

He felt more sharp pricks at his side, looking down to find a whole cluster of arrows sticking out of him now. He ripped them out and threw them to the ground. His vision was beginning to blur around the edges, which only intensified his anger.

"You've poisoned me!" 

A few more darts hit his chest and arm, and he just barely managed to pull them out. Coulson spoke, but he didn't hear him, instead growling and stumbling forward, more darts landing in his chest as he did.

Mjolnir fell from his hand with a thud. He tired to speak again, tell them of the wrath he just brought upon Earth for doing this, but his words slurred into unintelligible nonsense. The ground felt like it was moving beneath him, making his legs unsteady. The world was going dark, the humans in his vision nothing but vague shapes and shadows. He fell to his knees, mumbling something that he couldn't even figure out, and then on to his face, too numb to feel the dirt and gravel digging into his cheek.

-

Loki was curled up against the headboard of his bed, wearing a tunic of Thor's that he'd stolen and sobbing in to one of his pillows.  _Again_. 

Crying and worrying seemed to be the only things he could do now. He's not even sure how's he's managed to not do it in front of anyone else for this long. This stupid ache in his chest was growing everyday, making it harder and harder to just  _exist_ , let alone not drown himself in his own tears.

"Loki?"

Loki looked up to find his brothers standing in his doorway and staring at him in confusion and shock. He wiped away the tears and tired to keep his face straight, but when he tried to take a steady breath he was wracked with another hard sob.

Helbindi and Byleistr carefully stepped closer, as if he were some feral animal. 

"Loki," Helbindi said softly, "are you alright?"

Loki threw his hands up and snarled, "do I _look_  alright!?  _Nothing_  is alright!"

His brothers shared a look as Loki shoved his face back into his pillow, his shoulders shaking as he drenched the fabric with more tears.

The bed shifted as Helbindi sat in front of him, while Byleistr stayed standing at his side. "You want to tell us what's wrong, perhaps?"

Loki shook his head, whimpering.

"Come on, baby brother."

"You'll tell father," he mumbled into the pillow, squeezing it a little harder.

There was a beat of silence before they answered. "We won't. We know how he gets with you."

Loki peeked up and saw that his brothers looked genuinely concerned. It was actually startling. He took another shaky breath and sat back up. He chewed on his lip as he tried to find the right words. 

"I met someone," he said shakily, "on Asgard."

Byleistr and Helbindi raised their eyebrows simultaneously  Loki felt rage bubble up inside of him, making him chuck the pillow at the wall with a grunt and stand from his bed. He began pacing angrily as his brothers watched.

"I don't even know  _why_  I'm crying over him, he probably has a whole fucking  _harem_  of Midgardian women by now- I'll bet he's even laughing with them about the stupid little Jotunn  _runt_  he left behind! And I'm stuck here, crying when I so much as  _think_  of his  _stupid face!_ " He twisted his hands into the soft fabric of the tunic, growling and stomping on the ground when he remembered one of times Thor wore it.

Byleistr held a hand up, silencing him before he could start to rant again. "Are we going to have to turn someone into an ice sculpture?"

Loki stopped, hands still twisted tightly in the hem of the shirt, his chin beginning to shake. " _No_ ," he answered weakly, his voice cracking. He covered his face with his hands as more tears began to fall.

He heard Helbindi sigh and stand from the bed, feeling a large hand rest on his shoulder a moment later. "It's going to be alright, Loki, just... stop crying.  _Please_."

-

Thor sat up suddenly when he was jostled in his seat. His head felt fuzzy, and like the world was too bright. He blinked a few times to clear his eyes and sat up even straighter when he realized he was in the backseat of one of those black cars. Coulson and another agent were sitting in the front seats.

Coulson looked at him through the rear view mirror, cool expression still on his face. "Good morning," he said in an oddly pleasant tone. Thor looked out the window in confusion. It looked to be early in the afternoon and he couldn't have been asleep  _that_  long.

"I didn't mean that literally."

He was too groggy and confused to be angry. Or anything besides tired. "Oh."

"Sorry about before."

"My friends," Thor said softly, his mind slowly clearing of the fog.

"They're fine. They're driving right behind us actually." He twisted in his seat and pointed towards the back of the car. Thor followed his finger and saw the line of cars behind them.

He sighed and dropped his head back down and blinked slowly. His mind was still sloshing around and each bump on the road made his head spin.

"I have felt better after drinking nothing but mead for week straight than I do right now."

He heard a soft snort in front of him. "Sorry." It came from the other agent. "You did raise your weapon though. Which, by the way, no one could pick up. That thing is really fucking heavy."

Thor responded with a noncommittal grunt.

Coulson asked, "would you like to tell me where you're from."

Thor reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Asgard. My father put Midgard under my protection."

"Your father?"

"Odin. King of Asgard."

"Ooh, Phil, we caught us a prince!"

"Why didn't you just tell me that before?"

"You didn't ask," Thor said blandly. 

-

He'd been expecting it, of course. But he was still woefully unprepared for the sickness to hit him so suddenly, going dizzy and clammy just moments before his stomach clenched and forced it's contents out.

What was worse that it happened right at the dinner table.

He only managed to shove his chair back far enough to lean over and vomit on the floor below. All chatter stopped, all eyes on him. Another violent retch, and then another, and another, until his stomach was entirely empty. He clung on to the icy edge of the table and stared down at the spilled contents of his stomach for a few long, quiet moments before spitting and rising up. Everyone, especially his father, looked concerned. 

He smiled weakly and pat his stomach. "It appears the food is- disagreeing with me tonight. So, I think I'll just retire to my room." He stepped down carefully, avoiding the mess and walked out with his head held high. 

He heard the screech of another chair being pushed away from the table and the stomping of feet. He walked faster so he'd be at least out in the hall before his father met him.

"Loki, are you alright?" He stopped Loki with a hand on his shoulder and gave him a desperately worried look.

Guilt twisted at him. "Yes, I'm sure it's just from all that Aesir food I had. My stomach got conditioned to the richness and... it's still rebelling a little."

Laufey eyed him warily, his lips set in a hard line. After a moment he nodded and stood, letting go of Loki's shoulder with some difficulty  Loki started to walk the hall back to his room, his father watching every move he made.

He breathed a sigh of relief as soon as his father was out of his sight, his hands going to his belly and rubbing it slowly. He still felt nauseated and his throat burned.

He could cry. Again.

When he felt a drip fall to his chest he realized that, in fact, he was crying.

_Again_.

-

Well, at least he had a bed here, Thor thought with a sigh.

He stared up at the blank, grey ceiling, his arms pillowed behind his head.

It reminded him of Jotunheim. And then Loki, of course. How bright and beautiful he must look against such stark colors.

This day had not gone how he had planned. Now he was stuck here for who knew how much longer. At least his father would be pleased that he had made progress in aligning himself with the humans. After that rocky start, of course. But his heart ached even more terribly now, feeling a bit hopeless and stuck.

What if Loki was already over Thor? For all he knew, Loki may have never even shared any of the feelings Thor had developed.

He sat up, his hands falling into his lap, sadness almost overwhelming him. What if it  _had_  been just a fling for Loki. Some fun while he was away from home, only to go back and pretend as if nothing had happened between them. He whined pathetically and flopped down to his side, pressing a hand to his chest. Rain began to patter against the window.

He pulled the blanket tightly around his shoulders, forcing his eyes to close. Perhaps sleep would offer his mind a break from these thoughts.

He opened his eyes a few minutes later with a huff, flopping on to his back. Of course sleep would not come easily when he needed it most.

He needed to distract himself. That would help.

He stood form the bed and walked to the small table tucked in the corner of the room, sitting down and picking up one of the magazines laid out and flipping through it. He stopped on one of the articles and poured all of his focus on it, only to have it drift to the ad beside it, his eye caught by the bright red background. Loki's eyes became clear in his mind, sparkling brightly in the sun, glinting orange when they stood next to the flickering flames of a fire, or pupils blown wide and shading the rest of his eyes darker with lust.

He tossed the magazine across the table and placed his head in his hands, letting out a pained groan. He was  _never_  going to get Loki out of his head.


	18. Big Glum Blonds

This is what Loki had been reduced to, curled up in a corner, crying and vomiting into a pail. What a hideous fate to have been dealt. And he was pretty sure he got some puke in his hair. He retched again, ending it with a sad little whimper.

"Loki, you're ill again!"

Loki groaned at the sound of his brother's voice.

"I'm going to get a healer..."

Loki quickly set the pail down and dove to grab a hold of Byleistr's ankle. "That is not necessary!"

Byleistr let out a sigh and slowly turned back around. Loki huddled back into his corner with his bucket.

"I'm fine."

" _Dammit_   _Loki_..." Byleistr put his hands on his hips, growling. "Something is wrong with you. Why are you-" Loki looked up when Byleistr stopped, seeing his brother's eyes go wide and his jaw drop as though he just figured something out.

"It all makes sense  _now_ , why you've been acting so odd, and now with all the vomiting!"

Loki scrambled to his feet. " _Nononononono-_ "

"You're pregnant!?"

" _SHH!_ " Loki jumped onto a nearby chair, stood on his toes and clapped his hands over Byleistr's mouth. "Keep your voice down!"

" _That's what your were doing when you were in Asgard_ ," Byleistr said, voice muffled by Loki's hands.

"You cannot tell anyone, alright? If father finds out-"

"He's going to  _kill_  you! And whoever was the one to knock you up."

Loki sneered, "yes,  _I know_. So, can we keep this quiet?"

Byleistr huffed, his breath warm on Loki's hands. "Yes."

-

New York was... different. But it reminded him of Asgard if he squinted and ignored the smells. He brought the rain with him from New Mexico. He sat in a new room, watching drops of rain roll down the glass.

He met Nick Fury, the head of SHIELD, as soon as he arrived and agreed to help them protect the Earth. There was a lot of papers to sign and forms to fill out after that. Then there was a quick tour of the building, all it's grey, nondescript rooms blurring together. It all left Thor restless and itching to do something that might make him forget everything for a while. 

If he were back on Asgard he'd just go to one of his friends and spar with them until his bones ached, then maybe he'd go and drink ale until he blacked out. He found that a good hangover usually put his problems in perspective. 

He sighed and stood from his chair, leaving the room to go explore the building on his own. Heads turned as he walked through the halls, something he would've have reveled in before, but now it just managed to remind him of Loki and the flirtatious looks they'd share when they crossed each other's paths or where in the same room.

He made a sharp turn towards a stairway, remembering Coulson saying something about a gym. He thought it might help his mood a little if he could find something to safely pummel into the ground. Even if that hadn't worked out entirely well the last time. He walked down to one of the lower floors of the building  finding that someone might've had a similar idea when he arrived. 

The door clicked behind him behind him and the man, who was nearly as tall as Thor with short, blond hair, stopped for a moment, looking over his shoulder at Thor before going back to punching at a bag that hung from the low ceiling. Thor walked around the room, poking and prodding at the odd equipment. He lifted a thick iron plate off a rack, examining it before setting it back down. He sighed and continued to walk around, looking at the different contraptions in the room before finally walking over to the other man.

"Hey," he said, hardly pausing to nod his head at Thor. He looked like he might be troubled as well, at least from what Thor could tell, and for some reason he found that comforting.

"Hello."

They were silent and Thor simply watched as his hits became harder, the fabric holding onto the chains ripping until he gave one great punch and they tore off completely, sending the bag back and slamming it to the floor. The man sighed, hands going to his hips as he looked down at it. He reached up, unhooking the chains from the ceiling and tossing them to the bag before grabbing another from a lineup of them on the floor.

"You look strong," he said as he hung the new bag up. "You think you could hold this while I hit it? It might last a little longer that way."

Thor nodded, going to the other side of the bag and holding on.

"I'm Steve, by the way," he said as he started punching again.

"Thor." He adjusted his grip on the bag, keeping it steady.

"Nice accent, where are you from?"

"Asgard."

Steve paused, looking at him for a moment before shrugging and going back to hitting the bag.

-

Helblindi burst through the door to Loki's room. "What the  _hel_  is wrong with you!?"

Loki lifted himself on his elbows, his wallowing interrupted and glared at Byleistr, who ran in just behind Helbindi. "You said you'd keep it quiet."

Byleistr shrugged, sounding sheepish, "you know I'm a terrible liar! And when he asked..." He shrugged again.

Loki groaned and flopped back down.

Helbindi leaned over and gave him a stern look. " _Well?_ "

"Well,  _what?_  I'm pregnant. What more is there?"

"How far along are you? How long have you been hiding this?"

Loki frowned.

Helbindi huffed at him.

"A month. Or _two_."

"Does he know?"

" _He?_ "

Helbindi rolled his eyes. "You know what  _he_  I'm talking about. Does  _he_  know?"

Loki shrunk away. " _No_."

"Who is he? I'm gonna drag the bastard here his by his toe hair and make him take responsibility for this!"

"Helbindi, stop," Loki whined, "please."

Helbindi paced beside Loki's bed, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. "You realize you can't hide this forever, right?"

"Of course." Loki pushed himself up, sitting against the headboard and hugging his knees to his chest.

"Then what are you planning to do?"

" _I don't know_ ," Loki snapped. "I've been trying to figure that out."

"Why didn't you tell the father before you left?"

Loki sighed, "I tried, but I'd freeze up before I could get the words out. And then he left..."

Helbindi stilled. "He  _left?_  Where did he go?"

"Midgard," Loki said sadly.

" _Midgard?_ " Helbindi and Byleistr shared a look.

Loki hugged his knees tighter. "His father sent him there."

His brothers were silent, both contemplating who could've fathered Loki's child.

Byleistr walked closer, coming to stand next to Helbindi. "Only certain Aeisr are allowed use of the Bifrost, and that is decided by the Allfather." His eyes went wide. " _Loki_..."

Loki looked down at himself, shoulders slumping.

"Who?" Helbindi gave Byleistr a confused look.

"I think our brother was screwing the Prince of Asgard when he was supposed to be studying magic."

Loki sighed.

"You couldn't have done it with someone who wouldn't cause a war when father inevitably murders him."

"I'm an idiot,  _alright?_  I'm a big, stupid, pregnant idiot." Loki's voice shook, almost cracking. "And I'm going to cry again." He hid his face behind his arms, his shoulders trembling as tears began to fall.

"Oh no, don't cry. Everything is going to be okay."

"No it's not! Father is going to kill Thor and I'm going to have to have his child all alone and I will never stop crying!"

"Nice work, Helbindi."

" _Shut it_ ," Helbindi snarled, sighing and sitting beside Loki, petting his head in an attempt to soothe him. "I'm sorry Loki, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sure we'll figure something out."

Loki let out a pitiful sob and slapped his hand away, turning and flopping onto his side, facing away from his brothers.

"You miss him, don't you?"

Loki nodded, pressing his face into the pillow and sniffling.

Helbindi laughed quietly, "I bet you'll see him when father tries to declare war over this." Byleistr snorted. It only made Loki sob harder.

" _Shh_ , Loki, I'm only joking," Helbindi quickly added, gently grasping Loki's shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

Loki sniffed, "why won't you just leave me. You know the big secret now and seen me at my lowest. So, just go." He looked up over his shoulder at his brothers who were both giving him pitying looks.

"Loki, we may like to tease and torture you a bit, but we don't actually like seeing you genuinely unhappy." He added with a small smile, "and I think I like the idea of becoming an uncle, actually." Byleistr hummed in agreement.

" _Really?_ "

"Yes."

Loki smiled weakly. 

Byleistr sighed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and resting his hands on his hips. "So, what's Thor like, anyways? I feel like we should know a bit about him if we're going to try to keep father from murdering him."

Loki sighed and flipped over, resting his chin on his hand. "He is a bit of a brute, bullheaded sometimes, but an incredibly powerful warrior. Watching him fight is like..." Loki let out a long breath, dropping on to his back and staring up at the ceiling, dragging his fingers down his chest as he thought of all the times he had watched Thor spar. His muscles coiled tight and flexing, grunting with each hit. "... _sex_."

Helbindi and Byleistr made a gagging noises and Loki noticed that he had begun to smile as he thought about Thor.

He threw a pillow at them and continued, "but, he is also incredibly sweet and affectionate. He's even pretty clever... He might just be the loveliest creature in all these realms..."

" _Blech_. I would've never thought you'd become on of those people when they fall in love..."

Loki felt something burst in his chest and he sat up slowly. 

Byleistr made a face and waved his hand at him, fingers wagging. "...All gross and squishy at the thought of their beloved."

" _Beloved_." He sat up the rest of the way, pressing his hands to his chest and laughing at himself. He was in love with Thor, and ridiculously so. How did he not notice that. " _I love him_."

"Well, that is sort of expected, seeing as you have been mopping about since you came home."

"I  _love_  him," Loki sighed, getting up to his knees and pouncing onto Helbindi, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "I love him so,  _so_  much."

"You sound as though you are the last to figure this out," Helbindi said in confusion, patting Loki's back hesitantly.

"Thank you for coming, both of you."


	19. Goddammit Tony Strippers are Not the Answer

Thor swung Mjolnir hard, hitting one of the creature's heads and knocking it into the two beside it with a crunch and some screeching.

Steve stood at his back, smacking one of them back with his shield. "You have any idea what the hell these things are!?" 

"Not at all."

" _Shit. I'm out of arrows_."

Thor swung upwards, hitting one in the chin when it charged at him with a shriek. More surrounded them, hissing and marching towards them. 

"Stand back." Thor raised Mjolnir above his head, dark clouds forming and churning above their heads. Bolts of lightening flashed and twisted together, connecting with Mjolnir's head and snaking down Thor's arm, the charge coursing through him. He smashed it down to the asphalt, the tendrils fanning out and sending the creatures flying off in all different directions. Smoke rose from the street and their burnt, twitching bodies.

Thor and Steve looked around to see if there were anymore to fight, finding that all of them were now dead or dying.

Clint slid down a rope from one of the nearby buildings, a few cuts and scrapes and streaks of strange, alien blood mixed on his skin. "Neat trick."

Steve kicked at the arm of one of the corpses, giving it a perplexed look. "Why do I feel like this won't be the last we see of these? Whatever they are."

Thor nodded in agreement. "I've never known a anyone who would send an army this small charging in and expect to win any ground."

"Maybe they were scouts," Clint suggested, scratching his head.

"Or a warning," Steve added, sighing and looking up at the clearing sky.

They heard a sound coming up behind them and turned, ready for another fight. "Did I miss the party?"

"For now," Clint answered. They all relaxed, going back to checking the bodies. A few cars and trucks from SHIELD pulled up, agents in strange looking suits and tools filed out of them and started cleaning up.

The mask lifted to reveal a grinning face."Tony Stark, also know as Iron Man. You may have heard of me."  He stepped up to Thor and Steve, shaking their hands. 

Steve crossed his arms over his chest. "We've read the file."

"And I've heard some stories," Clint added, plucking an arrow from one of the bodies.

"Great, so no awkward small talk then? I say we go out and celebrate this victory."

Thor narrowed his eyes at him. "You didn't even fight."

"You got me there, Fabio."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'm sure we need to go to a debriefing now."

-

Tony leaned over to Clint, looking at Thor and Steve from the other side of the table. "Are they always this...  _fun?_ "

Thor and Steve looked up, leveling blank stares at the other two.

"Yeah," Clint answered with a bit of hesitation.

Tony leaned forward onto the large desk. "You guys aren't going out and screwing every chick on the planet?"

Fury, who was standing at the front of the desk and looking over some photos, looked up to glare at Tony. "For gods sake, Stark."

Tony threw his hands up, sinking back into his seat. "Just curious! But seriously, do you guys ever go out and do anything?"

Steve looked over at Thor and they both shrugged. 

Tony slammed his hands onto the desk and stood. "That's it then. I'm taking yous guys out. Bird guy, you're coming too."

"It's  _Hawkeye_ , asshole."

Tony marched out of the room, only to stick his head back in seconds later. "Come on!"

-

"Isn't this great?"

Thor carefully lifted the woman writhing in his lap off him, smiling kindly to her. "Thank you for the company, but I'd much rather be alone." She rolled her eyes and strutted away, probably going off to find someone more receptive to her attentions. 

Tony leaned over, nudging him with his elbow. "Look, I know you're pining over some Loki chick, but that doesn't mean you can't have a little fun, right?"

Steve sighed, doing his best to ignore the woman rubbing herself all over him and grabbed Tony by the sleeve, pulling him back. "Loki's not a chick."

"Yeah, I'm sure she's a  _fine lady_  and all that-"

"No, Stark, Loki isn't a  _woman_."

Tony's eyebrows lifted high on his forehead. "Oh."

He looked back to Thor and smacked his arm. "Well, if I'd known _that_ I would've gotten you a male stripper."

Thor groaned and slumped in his seat, guzzling the rest of his beer in one gulp.

-

Loki knew he should've drank more water, or at least  _tried_  to eat something, even if he wouldn't be able to keep it down. He was just listening to his father drone on from his throne, standing on the steps beside his brothers and then all of a sudden he felt lightheaded and dizzy and everything went dark. He woke up on the floor, his family and some noblemen hovering over him.

Before he could even speak a word he was being scooped up in his father's arms and ran out of the throne room, a few others following closely. He ran Loki to the healers, speaking almost frantically to the oldest one, Vilmar.

"He fell down. He was just standing there and  _fell_. Help him!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," Vilmar said, directing his father to one of the cots lining the room. "Put him there and we will see if something is wrong."

"Something  _is_  wrong," Laufey snapped, setting Loki on the long cot and giving him a suspicious look. "And do not tell me otherwise."

Vilmar hummed softly, eyeing some of the curious onlookers in the doorway with a disdainful look. "I don't work well with an audience."

Laufey turned and snapped at the crowd, making them back away instantly. Loki shared a worried look with his brothers as they backed out of the doorway. A younger healer closed the doors and nodded when it was locked, walking out of a different door with the others. Loki's heart was pounding, his stomach lurching with nerves. He felt so woefully unprepared for this moment.

"That's better," Vilmar said quietly, cracking his knuckles and taking a deep breath. "So, Loki, have you been feeling well lately?"

"Yes," Loki answered, at the same moment his father answered with a "no."

Vilmar gave his father a look. "You know, I only allow you in here because you are my king."

Laufey's jaw tightened, but he stayed quiet.

Vilmar mumbled, shaking his hands and cracking his knuckles once more, "perhaps you picked up something from one of those Asgardians, that has happened before."

Loki breathed as Vilmar's hands hovered above his head. "Perhaps." Loki kept his expression calm, but his father's eyes were hard as they looked at him, making his heart pound even faster.

Vilmar continued to hum as his hands moved slowly down Loki's body, soft blue tendrils of magic flicking out and touching his skin. Loki had to force himself to stay calm as he moved to his stomach, but was unable to stop himself from flinching when his hands passed his bellybutton and the tendrils of magic grew brighter and more focused.

Vilmar's eyebrows rose as he looked at Loki, but said nothing. Loki looked back at him and swallowed hard.

" _Well?_  What's the problem?" His father snapped, looking between the two of them with narrow eyes.

"There is no real problem at all, my king. Just a lingering stomach bug that has been making his life difficult." 

Loki could kiss Vilmar right now.

"It's been  _weeks_ , Vilmar.  _A bug would not stay this long_ ," Laufey spat through gritted teeth, his fist clenching.

Vilmar gave him a bored look. "And  _who_  is the healer here?"

Laufey huffed.

"If you would go now. I'd like to give Loki a remedy for his illness and tell him how to best make his stomach well again." Vilmar gave Laufey a hard look when it seemed he was about to protest and, with a great amount of hesitation  Laufey left them. 

Loki let out the breath he'd been holding as soon as the door closed.

Vilmar chuckled at him. " _So_ , I see you did pick up something from one of the Asgardians. I had always heard they were welcoming hosts. Not  _that_  welcoming, I assumed."

Loki sat up and grabbed Vilmar's arm. "Thank you, Vilmar.  _Thank you_."

He waved Loki's hands away, walking over to some cabinets that held many bottles of potions and other remedies. "Laufey has always been a terribly overbearing father, especially when it came to you, being so small and all. And I figure he'd need to be told this news...  _very_  carefully."

Loki nodded, his hand resting on his belly. Vilmar brought him a bottle filled with some foggy green liquid. "Shake it well and take a sip of this when you feel nauseated, and remember to eat and drink plenty."

Loki shook the bottle, watching tiny particles float inside of it.

"It's been quite a while since I've seen a half-giant pregnancy. Mind if I ask who the father is?"

" _Thor_."

"The prince? High standards, I see. And a clear target for your father's ire."

Loki whimpered, dropping the bottle onto the bed and putting his head in his hands. "I still don't understand how this happened."

Vilmar raised a brow at him. "Of all the people who should know how you got that child inside of you, it should be, well,  _you_."

Loki rolled his eyes. "I know that. I just. My heat came early - out of nowhere! I didn't know that could happen."

Vilmar sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I  _always_  told your father sheltering you would do you no favors."

Loki watched him, hugging his arms around his stomach. 

He sighed again. "When a Jotun takes a mate, often times it will spur on their heat, a much stronger one than when they are alone."

" _Mate_ ," Loki repeated quietly, looking away and staring at a spot on the bed. Thor was his mate. He had brought this on himself with his  _stupid_  plan. He groaned and dropped back down onto the bed.

"Does Thor know?"

"No."

Vilmar snorted, "how has it been?"

Loki felt his throat get thick. Not again. " _Horrible_."

"I can imagine." He sighed, "it's only going to get worse, the farther along you get without him around."

Loki looked up at him in disbelief. "It can get  _worse?_ "

Vilmar nodded. "Especially when your powers start to weaken. The physical vulnerability intensify the emotional vulnerabilities."

Loki sat up on his elbows. " _My powers?_ "

"Oh Mirmir's head," he groaned, "he told you nothing, didn't he.. _._ "

"What's going to happen to my powers!?" Loki's eyes went wide.

"They're going weaken significantly throughout the course of your pregnancy, you won't so much as be able to form a layer of frost on your fingertips when you get close to birth." Vilmar shrugged, face twisting with pity.

Loki let out a distressed noise and laid back down, staring at the ceiling. "I'm going to lose my powers?"

"They'll come back soon after the birth."

Loki kicked his leg on the bed and growled. "That piece of shit!" He hopped off the bed, stomping along the length of it as Vilmar watched. "This wouldn't be happening if he hadn't been so handsome, or so damn good in bed! Now I'm having his child and vomiting constantly and now I'm going to  _lose my powers!_ " 

"Loki..."

"And the crying. The fucking  _crying_ ," he said raggedly as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm surprised I haven't shriveled up from it yet! When I see  _that bastard_  again I'm going to-" Loki held his hands out to strangle Thor's invisible throat, his hands slowly curling into fists and face twisting as he imagined actually seeing Thor's face again. 

" _Oh Norns I miss him so much!_ " Loki crumpled to the floor, pressing his face to his knees and letting out a whimper.

" _Loki_ ," Vilmar said as he walked around the bed, kneeling on the ground beside him.

Loki lifted himself on his hands, sniffling as he looked up to Vilmar. "Is there anyway I can tell my father the news that won't end up with him trying to kill Thor?"

Vilmar sighed, patting Loki on the back. "None that I can see."


	20. Papa Don't Preach

Loki managed another couple weeks without telling his father, which was made easier with the potion Vilmar had given him so he could actually keep food down, while the other symptoms were easy enough to hide. Not that that extra time had actually helped him gather any courage to tell his father that he was pregnant. 

Although, it did let him adjust to the fact that he was having a baby. And, despite the fear of his father's reaction and all the ensuing changes he'd be going through, he found that he was  _happy_  about it. He'd press his hand to his belly when his heart ached especially hard for Thor, feeling a small thrum of power against his, and it would make him almost giddy with joy.

He snuck back to the healers, hoping Vilmar would be there alone. He sighed in relief when he poked his head in and saw only Vilmar, back turned towards Loki as he sorted through some bandages.

Vilmar turned and smiled when Loki cleared his throat, waving him inside. "Ah, hello there my littlest prince. How are we feeling this day?"

Loki smiled. " _We_  feel well, I just came by to get more of that potion you gave me... And if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd like for you to check on it. Everything seems fine to me, but you know more about what's right and wrong than I do."

"That won't be a problem, go a head and lie down for me." He gestured to one of the beds and walked to the cabinet to grab another bottle from it. He walked back and handed the bottle off to Loki before shaking his hands, clenching them and releasing them a few times before placing them over Loki's abdomen. He felt cool magic seep past his skin, searching around inside of him, it made Loki shiver a little.

"The child is very well." Vilmar chuckled, "it's a strong one too, which should be fun for your organs later on."

Loki couldn't stop the smile on his face from broadening, replacing Vilmar's hands with his own when he moved away.

Both of them jumped when the door slammed open and Laufey stomped in, shock and rage warring on his face. "I  _knew_  this was not just a stomach bug!"

Loki sat up on his knees, raising his hands defensively. "Father  _wait_ , just let me explain-" 

Laufey ignored him, setting his glare on to Vilmar and jabbing his finger at him. " _You_  lied to me! Y _ou knew-_ "

Vilmar set his hands on his hips, scowling back at Laufey. "Don't you yell at me, Laufey. You may be king, but I am still your elder and will have you respect that."

Laufey huffed through his nose, dropping his hand and clenching it into a fist at his side.

Vilmar continued, "I lied to you because I knew you'd react like this and I wanted to give Loki a chance to tell you when he was ready."

His father turned his glare on him at that. "When you were planning on telling me, then?"

Loki let out a shaky sigh, feeling sick to his stomach with fear and exhaustion. "I - I don't know. But, can we please just  _talk_  about this?"

"Who did this to you?"

Loki bit his lip, scooting back on the bed and holding his stomach protectively.

"You tell me right now, Loki!  _You've kept enough from me_."

Loki shared a quick look with Vilmar. "Thor," murmured, sniffing and quickly wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Thor?" Laufey's eyes went wide. " _Odin's_  Thor?" He growled and kicked another nearby bed to the wall. Loki and Vilmar flinched as it crashed against it. He started to angrily pace at the front of Loki's bed and snarled, "I  _knew_  I shouldn't have let you go there! Not without protection at least. I let you get  _touched_  by that  _vile_  little prince!"

Vilmar stepped closer to Laufey, hands held out to him. " _Please_ , Laufey, just try to calm down-"

Laufey spun and growled at him. "My son has been violated! _I will not be calm._ "

"He's not  _vile_ , father," Loki said without thinking, almost regretting the words as they fell from his lips. He straightened his back and took a deep breath before continuing. "And I was  _far_  from being violated."

Laufey turned to him and narrowed his eyes, stopping directly in front of Loki's bed. "It almost sounds as though you welcomed this."

Loki raised his chin, settling a hard look at his father. "What if I did?  _What would you do?_  If anything, you should be pleased that at least I chose someone powerful to take to bed with me and knock me up!" He clenched his fists in his lap, trying to control the rising anger in his chest.

"Laufey, Loki,  _please_. Let's speak about this when you've had a chance to calm down.

Laufey's jaw went tight, ignoring Vilmar, his own hands clenched in tight fists at his sides. "Go to your room  _now_ , Loki."

Loki sneered, but slipped off the bed, flipping his hair off his shoulder as he marched out of the room. 

-

He could hear his father raging somewhere else in the palace, the sound of furniture breaking on ice almost deafening. He knew his father would be angry, but he had not expected the rage that filled him at hearing the news. He was near declaring war on Asgard and it was all Loki's fault. He curled up tighter in his bed, nestled under the warmth of his furs and blankets, trying desperately to ignore his father's yelling.

The door opened behind him but he couldn't care enough to look at whoever dared to come in. He felt the bed dip behind him and a large familiar hand brush back his hair from his face.

"You heard."

Helbindi shrugged. "Hard not to at this point, since father keeps screaming about it."

Loki clutched his pillow close to his chest, taking in a deep, shaking breath.

"Are you alright?"

Loki thought for a moment and shook his head, more tears falling from his eyes. " _Dammit_ ," he muttered to himself.

"Byleistr is trying to calm him down right now, if that makes you feel any better. I tried as soon as I had heard, but I don't know if I did much." He sighed.

"I knew he'd be angry, but somehow it's worse than I imagined."

"It'll be alright, Loki."

Loki wept quietly, pressing his face and digging his fingers into his pillow.

"Father plans on going to Asgard tomorrow. I'm not sure if he intends to bring you along or not."

Loki pulled his face from the pillow and sat up, his voice ragged and rough as he spoke. "If he thinks he is going there without me, he is very,  _very_  wrong."

Helbindi chuckled, ruffling Loki's hair. "And I was beginning to think you had changed with finding love and getting pregnant."

Loki snorted and swatted his hand away.

Byleistr barged in, slamming the door behind him and leaning against it, rubbing a hand down his face. "It's like talking to damned wall. An angry, violent wall. He threw a  _book_  at me!"

Loki whimpered, but Helbindi smiled, smacking Loki on the shoulder. 

"This is great!"

Loki and Byleistr glared at him. 

Helbindi held his arms out. "He threw a chair at me when I tried to talk to him earlier. A book is much smaller, so that must mean he's less angry!"

Loki blinked at him. "I cannot believe  _you_  are going to be king someday."

"Come on!" Helbindi looked over to Byleistr, who rolled his eyes. 

Loki took a deep breath, swallowing down his fear and climbed off the bed. "I'm going to talk to father."

Helbindi stopped him with a hand to his chest. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean, a book is much smaller than a chair  _but_ ," he trailed off with a shrug.

Loki took a deep breath and pushed his brother's hand away. "I am the reason he is angry... and I just need to talk with him. Whether he'll be willing to listen or not."

-

Loki took a deep breath and squared his shoulders before opening the door. It was dark, his father sat in a chair in the corner of the room, lit by a dim lamp. Sleet began to patter against the window, the sound of it soothing Loki just a little. His father looked up at him, his eyes fiery looking even in the low light.

"Father," he said steadily, "I wish to speak with you."

Laufey's voice was low, filled with warning as he spoke," _Loki_ -"

" _No_. Since you're so willing to go to war to uselessly defend my honor, you will listen to what I have to say."

Laufey sighed and waved him inside. Loki stepped in, closing the door behind him and waving his hand to light the rest of the lamps, bathing the room in light. Loki kept his distance from his father, standing at the corner of a couch, hanging on to the back of it. 

"I love Thor," he said, watching his father sneer at Thor's name

Laufey scoffed. "You don't know what real love is. You-"

"I  _do_  know what love is," Loki snapped, " _and I love Thor._  Whether you like it or not."

Laufey laughed humorlessly. "How do you know the little Aseir scum loves you back? How do you know he wasn't just  _using_  you?"

" _He is not scum_ ," Loki growled, "and I know he loves me, even without being told by him. I could tell by the way he touched me, how he looked at me, how he kissed me. He made it plainly obvious to me, even if it took me longer than it should've to figure out."

Laufey's lips were set in a tight line, his eyes hard on Loki.

Loki put a hand on his belly. There was a distant rumble, the sleet began to patter harder against the windows. "Is that what you will think of your grandchild? As a piece of scum?" Loki's throat stung and swallowed hard against it, closing his eyes tightly and willing them to stay dry just a little while longer. "What do you plan to do when I give birth? Take my child away from me?"

Laufey let out a long breath through his nose, putting his head in his hand as Loki continued. "Because just as you have always protected and sheltered me, I will do the same for my own child. And I would kill you before letting anything happen, father." Loki's voice shook on the last words, hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

Laufey's shoulders slumped, his now voice softer, tired sounding, "no, I would never do that to you."

Lightening lit up the sky, followed by a wall shaking rumble of thunder that made his father to look out the window.

Loki left without saying another word, stomping back to his room as the storm churned above, growing louder and angrier with each step. His brothers were waiting for him when he finally made his way back to his room.

Loki sniffled and wiped his cheeks, squeezing himself in the space between them. His brothers gave him sympathetic looks.

"I guess it went as well as it could've gone."

"What happened?" Byleistr asked.

"I told him that I love Thor. He said I don't know what love is and called Thor scum. And then I let my emotions get the best of me and threatened to kill him if he tried to do anything to my child," Loki said with a little hic of a sob.

Helbindi whistled. "That was actually better than I thought would go."

Loki let out a watery laugh, but was drowned out by more thunder. 

"What the Hel is going on out there?" His brothers twisted to look out the window at the violent storm. 

Loki laughed again, laying down and patting his stomach. "I think Thor's progeny must also have a pull over storms. And I don't think it likes my distress."

His brothers looked at him sideways. Byleistr chuckled, "well, isn't  _that_  exciting."


	21. Finally, These Guys Won't be Such Mopey Assholes Anymore

Thor wasn't sure what to do with himself. There had been nothing to fight in the past couple days, leaving nothing to distract him from his melancholy. Except for food, although truly, it only provided the comfort of a full belly. At least he felt he understood Volstagg a bit more now. 

He grabbed the can of whipped cream from off the floor next to the couch, spraying a pile of it into his mouth before letting it drop back down. 

Tony appeared beside him, crossing his arms over his chest and watching the music video on the tv. "I still can't believe you like Adele so much. I thought you'd be more of a obscure Swedish metal band fan."

"I feel her music deep in my heart," he said, voice muffled by the whipped cream in his mouth.

Tony nodded. "Don't we all?"

Thor swallowed, filling his mouth with a fistful of potato chips.

-

"I need to speak with Odin,  _now_ ," Laufey's voice rumbled through the Bifrost, giving no room for arguments. Byleistr was beside him, rolling his eyes and leaning close, telling his father to stay calm and earning a nasty scowl in return. Loki was behind them, guards flanking his sides, and peeked between their bodies to look at the gatekeeper. He nodded and let them through. 

The streets of Asgard cleared as they walked through them, but Loki could still hear their murmurings, feel their eyes on him as they marched towards the palace. His stomach was doing flips, his knees weak and shaky as he walked, and it did not help that the sky had begun to darken with clouds. He rubbed a hand over his belly, as if it could soothe his child.

Odin was silent as they entered the hall, the small crowd of people in there along with him hurriedly whispering to each other and looking them with wide eyes. Loki felt relief wash over him when he saw Frigga rush in from somewhere behind the throne, resisting the urge to run to her and bury his face into her soft golden hair.

"What brings you to us today, Laufey," Odin commanded, though his voice tinged with surprise.

" _Your son_ ," Laufey barked back. Byleistr tugged at his arm again, whispering something in his ear, only to have Laufey hiss at him.

"Loki," came a soft voice from the crowd. Sif's voice. She pushed her way through the throng and their eyes locked. She made a move to walk closer, but Loki held his hand up to stop her, she gave him a confused look.

"What has Thor done?" Odin asked, sounding perplexed.

"He laid with Loki while he was under your watch and now he is carrying Thor's child! I demand retribution!"

The room went completely silent at that, the soft ticking of raindrops on the window the only thing breaking it up. Sif's jaw dropped but she was quick to gather herself, nodding to Loki before running out of the hall.

-

Thor had just shoveled a scoop of ice cream into his mouth when there was a rumble that made the windows shake. They all jumped from their seats, ready to fight. 

"Jarvis?" 

"There is a woman on the landing pad, she appears to be Asgardian." A screen appeared before them, showing Sif spinning around, calling out for Thor. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Sif?" His mind raced to try and figure out why she'd show up out of the blue, all of them making his stomach churn. He dropped the carton of ice cream and ran, the others following closely.

She ran to him as soon as she saw him, grabbing each other by the arms. "You have to come back to Asgard now!" 

"What's wrong? Has something happened to my father? My mother?"

She shook her head. "No, Loki's pregnant!"

Thor froze, the world going still as the words sunk in. "What."

"Laufey is irate and he brought guards with him. I don't know what he plans to do, but you need to get back now."

"Loki is  _pregnant?_ "

Sif nodded her head slowly. "Yes."

"With  _my_  child?"

"Yes," Sif repeated, nodding slower.

Thor blinked, tightening his grip on Sif's arms, hardly able to take a breath now.

Tony turned to Steve. "Wait, I thought Loki was a dude?"

Thor's eyes searched the room aimlessly, his mind scrabbling for something. " _I need to.._."

Sif grabbed his face, forcing their eyes to meet. "You need to  _go to Loki_."

Thor nodded, letting out the breath he'd been holding. He held his hand out, Mjolnir crashing through the floor and landing in his palm a moment later.

"Hey! My floor!"

He turned around, his eyes still wide with shock. "I'm sorry for my sudden departure, friends, I will try and get back soon."

Steve and Clint waved him off, wishing him good luck, while Tony knelt down and looked through the hole on the floor. Sif pulled him onto the landing pad, calling for Heimdall. He hardly even registered being back on Asgard, or the rainstorm raging in the sky, mind focused solely on Loki as he stepped out of the Bifrost's observatory and flung himself towards the palace, landing gracelessly at the main doorway. 

He ran through the halls, his heart pounding as Laufey's voice became louder and louder. He stumbled breathlessly through the doors, dropping Mjolnir to the floor as soon as he was inside.

"Thor!" Loki turned as the doors opened, his face lighting up as he he made a move to run to him, only to be stopped short when his father kicked a leg out in front of him.

" _Loki_." A rush of joy overwhelmed Thor at the site of him, his heart pounding in his ears and a smile spreading across his face. 

"Thor." He was snapped back into reality by his father's voice, tearing his gaze away from Loki when he heard the tap of Gungnir against the floor as he father stood from the throne. Thor met him at the base of the dais, watching out of the corner of his eye as Laufey was held back by Byleistr, Loki peeking from between them. 

Odin's glare was only slightly less murderous than Laufey's. "Loki is pregnant and apparently you are the cause of it.  _Explain_ _yourself_."

Thor raised an eyebrow at him, looking over his shoulder at Loki briefly and looking back to his father. "Is there really much to explain?" He whispered, smiling crookedly at him.

Odin grabbed Thor by the collar, yanking him close and hissing at him, "do you even  _understand_  what you've done?"

"I think I might," he said smile growing bigger.

Odin growled, pushing him away. "Get back to your chambers, while I try to keep you from getting killed."

Thor sighed, shooting an apologetic look up to his mother before turning away. Loki and Thor's eyes locked, ignoring the world around them as they smiled at each other. Distantly, he heard Laufey's growl and saw him step towards him, but neither could make his smile falter or tear his eyes off Loki. He moved towards the giants, only to be stopped when a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him the other way.

Sif was looking back and forth between Thor and Laufey, smiling awkwardly as she pulled him back. " _Come on Thor_. Do as your father said."

Loki looked up at Byleistr as Thor stepped out the door. His brother looked down at him and winked, knowing what Loki was going to do. Loki looked up at the guards, checking to see that their focus was on his father rather than him, and carefully hid himself behind his brother, his father's ranting fading as he transported himself to Thor's chambers. He lit the torches in the room and smiled at the familiar space, meticulously tidy and dust free from where servants or maids had been cleaning it in Thor's absence. 

Loki sat down on the couch in Thor's sitting room, waving his hand to light a fire, the rain slowly beginning to die down. He stood when he heard Thor's steps at the door, hands going to his fluttering stomach as the door opened.

Thor didn’t startle when he saw him, just raised his eyebrows and slowly walked up to him, swallowing thickly and reaching out for him. Loki reached back automatically, sighing in relief when their skin finally touched.

Their hands roamed, touching every bit of skin they could reach, every bit they had been deprived of for too long. Thor pulled him close, winding his arms around his waist and burying his face in the crook of Loki's neck. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor's shoulders, fingers rubbing on the soft fabric of the strange clothing he wore.

“Is it true?” Thor asked, his breath wonderfully warm on Loki's neck.

“ _Yes_ ,” he said, matching Thor’s hushed tone.

Thor pulled back, silent as a smile spread slowly across his face, his hand coming up to cup Loki's cheek, his thumb rubbing back and forth. Loki mirrored his smile, relieved to find pure, unadulterated joy on Thor’s face. 

Thor kissed him, soft and chaste, before pressing their foreheads together. “I never thought I could be so happy.”

Loki's smile widened, his cheeks aching. “Really? You are truly happy about this?”

“In truth, I was absolutely terrified when Sif came and told me… But, then I saw you... I feel nothing but joy about it.”

Loki out a contented sigh and reached up to gently grab Thor's face, pulling him in for another kiss. Thor's hand slid to cup the back of Loki's head, tipping it back to deepen it, moaning quietly into each other's mouths.

Thor pulled away suddenly, his eyes and smile bright. "I've been wanting to tell you something."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me  _you're_  pregnant too."

Thor laughed and shook his head. "No, no. Definitely not." He sighed cupping Loki's cheek again. "I love you, Loki."

Loki laughed softly, "I love you, too."

"These weeks without you have been absolute torture."

Loki groaned, "oh, you don't even know the half of it."

Thor smiled against Loki's lips. "I'm not letting you out of my arms again."

"My father isn't going to like that." Loki wound his arms tighter around Thor's shoulders, tangling his hands into Thor's hair. 

Thor chuckled, "well, I'm fairly sure your father already wants to kill me. How much worse could it get?"

Loki snorted, rolling his eyes before kissing him again, their touches quickly turning more heated and desperate, their breaths growing quicker and shorter. Thor lifted him up, Loki winding his legs tightly around Thor's hips as he did. Then he carefully dropped to his knees, bending forward to set Loki to the floor on his back. 

Loki cocked an eyebrow up at him. " _Really_ , Thor? All this time apart and you're going to take me on the  _floor?_ "

Thor grinned down at him wickedly. "I don't think I can make it to the bed." Thor pressed his body down, grinding his stiffening cock against Loki. 

" _Oh_ ," Loki breathed, his eyes fluttering closed. He hitched his legs legs up higher on Thor's waist as arousal coursed through him, making his cock go hard and his entrance leak. Thor braced himself on one arm and reached between them, pushing Loki's skirt out of the way and giving his cock a few strokes before reaching lower, sliding his fingers over his wet slit. Loki shuddered and moaned his name, his hands tightly fisted in Thor's shirt. Thor pushed two fingers into Loki, relishing in the loud groan that it ripped from him and began thrusting them slowly. 

"Get off my son!"

Thor and Loki went still, twisting around to see Laufey and Odin standing in the doorway. Odin marched in and yanked Thor up by the shirt, glaring at him with his one eye and snarling, "it hasn't even been an  _hour!_ "

Laufey snapped his fingers, and Loki couldn't hold back the roll of his eyes as he stood from the floor and shuffled over to him. He crossed his arms over his chest and glowered up at his father.

"Don't you give me that look."

Loki huffed in annoyance and began walking, his father and Odin following seconds later.

-

Byleistr, Loki and the guards sat on the floor of some sort of private library, watching as Laufey and Odin barked and bickered at each other like a pair of old dogs, pacing and making wild hand gestures.

Byleistr leaned down and nudged Loki with his arm. "How was the reunion?"

Loki scoffed, "it would've been better if our fathers hadn't shown up halfway through." He sighed, looking up and smiling at his brother. "He loves me too." He felt his cheeks heat as he said the words, his smile growing even bigger.

Byleistr chuckled and nodded his head. "Good."

They both flinched when their father yelled particularly loud, the conversation descending into complete incomprehensibility.

"Well," Loki sighed, standing and brushing himself off, "I have had  _more_  than enough of this."

Byleistr groaned in agreement, getting up with him. The guards waved them off as they snuck out the door. They found Thor there in the hallway, sitting on the floor, changed out of his clothing from Midgard for a tunic and leather trousers. He shot up when he saw Loki and they ran into each other's arms, smiling and laughing and kissing. Loki combed his fingers into Thor's hair, pulling on it to keep him close. Thor's hands spread across his back, fingertips and palms pressed into Loki's skin as his tongue slipped into his mouth.

Byleistr cleared his throat beside them, his eyes purposefully focused on the ceiling.

"Sorry," Loki said as he pulled away from Thor a bit. "Thor, this is Byleistr, my brother."

Thor nodded, keeping one arm wrapped around Loki's waist, reaching up and clasping Byleistr's forearm as best he could with the other.

"Nice to finally meet you. Loki talked about you a lot," Byleistr said brightly, quickly adding, "he cried about you even more."

Thor looked back at Loki, looking concerned and confused. "Cried?"

Loki glared up at his brother. "Thanks, Byleistr." 

He shrugged and put his hands up defensively  Loki huffed in annoyance and Thor grabbed his chin, forcing Loki to look at him. "Crying?"

"I'm  _starving_. I've hardly had a bite of food today and I'm liable to faint soon, so if we could get something to eat?" He smiled sweetly at Thor.

Thor furrowed his eyebrows at him, taking a heavy breath through his nose. "My mother has probably set up something, let's go to the private dining hall." He guided Loki with the arm around his waist, Byleistr following close behind. 

"Did you cry?" He asked Loki softly, "why did you cry?"

Loki crossed his arms tightly, hissing back, "I couldn't help it, okay? It's this damn pregnancy."

Thor's hand squeezed his waist gently. "I'm sorry, Loki. If I had known I would've-"

"I know, I know." Loki took a deep breath, grabbing Thor's hand at his waist and smiling at him. "But that doesn't matter now. We're back together, and I'm sure you'll think of some way to make it up to me."

Thor grinned back at him, pecking him on the lips. "Of course."

"Blech. I should've gone off on my own..."

Loki looked over his shoulder at Byleistr and stuck his tongue out at him.

Thor was right, Frigga was waiting for them with a table full of food that made Loki's stomach grumble and his mouth water. She nearly ran to them, wrapping her arms around them both and squeezing tight.

"Oh darlings, I've missed you both." She pulled back, cupping Loki's cheeks in her hands and smiling softly. "And how have you been fairing?"

"Better now," he said with a relieved sigh, his eyes darting towards the full table, "but  _very_  hungry."

Frigga laughed quietly. "I'm sure you are. Come on then, let's eat." She grabbed Loki's hand and pulled them along, pushing him gently into a seat. Thor sat close, their bodies touching, one hand resting on his thigh under the table. But, Loki had a one track mind, piling his plate high with food. He hadn't been this hungry since the night he went in to heat. He ate without care, grease and juices dripping down his chin and fingers, stuffing another bite of food into his mouth before finishing the first.

Byleistr laughed, slapping his own thigh. "You  _are_  eating for two, aren't you?"

Loki wiped his chin and glared at him over Thor's head. Thor chuckled quietly, quickly looking away when Loki's glare turned on to him. He reached over the table, grabbing one of the plates. "Look Loki, it's those little pastries you like!"

Loki narrowed his eyes at Thor and swallowed. "Do you think  _food_  will  _placate_  me now?"

Thor grinned, waving the plate before him. Loki huffed and yanked the plate from his hand, quickly shoving one of the pastries into his mouth. 

Frigga smiled softly and shook her head at them, taking a piece of fruit from a bowl, playing with it in her hands. "I've had a room set up you, Byleistr, since I doubt Odin and Laufey will quit yelling at each other for at least another day." She looked at Thor and Loki then, her smile turning more sly. "I figured Thor would be glad to share his room with you, Loki."

Loki blushed, trying to hide how his lips curved up into a smile behind a hand. Thor's eyes went a bit wide, looking scandalized by Frigga's words. " _Mother_."

Frigga snickered, waving her hand at him. "Don't you  _mother_  me. I know there is no point in having you two in separate rooms, so why even try to pretend."

Byleistr chuckled, "father is focusing all his rage on the Allfather and Thor, yet the Allmother is the one shacking you two up."

Frigga leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. "They'll come to their senses, eventually, and see how good this will be for both our families  And our realms."

" _Tricky lady_." Byleistr shook his head.

-

The sun was just barely setting when they shuffled into Thor's bedroom, unable to keep their hands off each other any longer. Loki sighed as Thor lifted him into his arms, carrying him to the bed and setting him on it carefully before climbing on. He settled between Loki's thighs, sliding his hands from his knees to his stomach, stopping just below his belly button. The corner of his mouth quirked up into a half smile, his thumbs rubbing Loki's skin in small circles.

"What does it feel like?"

Loki placed his hands over Thor's, taking a deep breath and letting it out through his nose before he answered. "It's...  _Odd_. I feel so different yet exactly the same."

Thor smiled, bending forward to press a kiss in the space between their hands, slowly working his way up Loki's belly and chest, both of them sighing happily when their lips met again.

Thor pulled back and sat on his knees, yanking his tunic off and tossing it to the floor. Then he worked the thick fabric of Loki's skirt open, pulling it out from under him as he canted his hips up. Thor leaned back down, holding Loki's waist as he peppered his belly with kisses. Loki shook with laughter, tangling his hand in Thor's hair to pull him back up, fitting their mouths together for a deep, wet kiss.

Thor kicked off his boots and worked the ties of his trousers open, giving his hardening cock some much needed space, and then he shifted lower, laying between Loki's legs. He pushed his thighs farther apart, teasing Loki with feather light kisses to his inner thighs, making him sigh and buck his hips. 

He started with Loki's cock, now hard and jutting out of him, kissing the slick head, down the shaft and back up. Loki's legs were trembling, his eyebrows furrowed in pleasure as he let out soft sighs and whines from his parted lips. Thor worked lower, kissing over the slit a few times before using his fingers to spread him open and give a long lick to the soft, wet folds. Loki moaned at that, his legs spreading wider and hands curling at his hips. He dived in, unable to keep up with this teasing any longer, his mouth pressed against Loki's soaking wet entrance and laving at it aggressively groaning at the familiar taste that he had missed out on for too long.

Loki pressed his head into the pillow, his back arching up. "Oh Thor,  _ahh_ , I love you  _so much_."

The words made Thor's heart race even faster. He pulled away suddenly, climbing back up and kissing Loki hard, breathing the words back into Loki's mouth. Thor shoved his pants off his hips, grabbing a hold of the base of his cock and pressing into Loki in one thrust, both of them groaning at the sensation of being joined together again. His thrusts were quick and hard, Loki's legs wrapped tightly around his waist and fingers digging into his shoulders. They gasped into each other's mouths, bodies wound tight as they both came closer to the edge. 

Loki tensed, nails biting into Thor's skin as he came, his cock spilling between their bellies and his cunt shuddering around Thor. That pushed Thor over, he hissed as his hips stuttered, shoving in deep one last time as he spilled deep into Loki. His body went slack with the final twitch of his cock, feeling happier than he could ever remember being. 

Loki looked up at him with a tired smile, and that's when Thor noticed the tracks of tears on Loki's cheeks, a few more still welled up in his eyes.

"You're crying," he said softly, wiping his cheek with the pad of his thumb.

Loki snarled and punched the mattress weakly, taking a deep breath. "I can't even escape these damned tears with happiness."

Thor chuckled and shushed him, kissing the corner of Loki's tight frown. "I won't tell anyone."

" _Better not_." Loki sighed, adjusting his legs a bit. "I hope you didn't intend to roll off me yet."

Thor kissed him again. "Of course not, my love. But-" He reached over, yanking the blanket and folding it over them. " _There._ "

Loki hummed, head lolling to the side and looking out the balcony, smiling at the view of the clear night sky. "I missed those too."

"The stars?"

" _Mmhmm_."

"I did too. Midgard's are just not the same."

Loki hummed again, nodding slightly, his eyes closing. Thor pressed his face into Loki's neck, breathing in the scent of his hair and skin deeply. He couldn't have imagined when he woke up in New York that morning that his day would end like this.

"It calls storms already," Loki said quietly, his eyes still closed.

Thor raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Loki chuckled, his body shaking under Thor's. "Our child already takes after you."

"Really?" 

"Did you not notice the rain when you arrived?"

Thor scrunched his eyebrows, thinking back to earlier. He hardly even noticed that at the time. Thor laughed breathlessly. " _Oh, wow_."

"It's so strange..." Loki whispered after a few moments of silence, turning his head to look at him. "We're having a  _baby,_  Thor."

Thor grinned, climbing off Loki but staying close to his side and pressing his hand to Loki's still flat belly. "Yes we are."

Loki rolled to his side, tangling his legs into Thor's and wrapping an arm around his waist. He pressed their foreheads together, sighing happily and shutting his eyes once more. Thor let out a long breath, craning his neck to kiss Loki softly.

A few minutes passed in silence. Loki had almost dozed off until his stomach grumbled, suddenly feeling like he hadn't eaten anything in a week. He scrunched his nose. "I'm hungry."


	22. Frigga Has Been Waiting Forever to Plan a Wedding

Thor woke with a sigh, blinking slowly and nearly pinching himself as his vision began to clear and he realized he was in his bedroom, with Loki right next to him, on his belly with his back turned towards Thor as he slept soundly. In the his sleepy daze he wondered if his time on earth had been just a dream, and Loki wasn't pregnant and it was still summer, but then a chilly breeze drifted in through the open balcony and no, this was all real. He sighed happily and dropped his head back down onto his pillow, smiling at the ceiling.

He shifted to his side, reaching out and tracing down Loki's spine with the tip of his finger. He scooted closer, brushing Loki's hair from his neck to press his lips to his skin, keeping them there as he wrapped his arm around Loki and held him. Loki squirmed under him, groaning happily. Thor could see his cheek move as he smiled.

"Good morning," he said happily, giving Loki a little squeeze.

"Morning," Loki replied, voice gravelly. He moved to his side, weaving his fingers through Thor's, holding them to his chest, scooting closer, his bottom pressing against Thor's stiff cock and making his whole body twitch. Loki laughed softly, wiggling his hips a little and sending sparks of pleasure up Thor's spine.

Thor let out a breath with a sigh, his eyes fluttering closed. " _Loki_."

"I did miss your morning greetings," Loki said, and Thor could hear the smirk in his voice.

" _Mmm._ " Thor nuzzled Loki's neck, grinding his cock against him.

Loki lifted his leg, throwing it over Thor's and letting go of Thor's hand to touch himself.

"Feeling eager as well?"

Loki reached up and grabbed Thor by the hair, yanking him into a rough, wet kiss. Thor's hand ran down Loki's side, grasping Loki's cock where it had emerged from his body and stroking it lightly, until Loki was whining and writhing for more. His fingers slid over Loki's wet folds, teasing him even more until he was tugging and twisting Thor's hair, his whines turning into growls.

" _Thor!_ "

"Say please."

Loki growled again, " _please_  fuck me, you unimaginable oaf."

Thor chuckled, reaching between them for his own cock. He gave it a few quick strokes before lining himself up and pushing in, ripping a long, satisfied moan from Loki. He was only able to shift his hips slightly, his cock only half buried inside Loki and soon they both wanted more.

Thor rolled over more, pinning Loki under him and pushing his legs farther apart. Loki moaned and gripped onto the sheets, pushing his hips up into Thor. Thor kissed and nipped along Loki's shoulders, groaning as his pleasure built quickly and his thrusts became faster and more erratic. Loki moaned and writhed, chanting Thor's name over and over. He grabbed one of Thor's hands, guiding it underneath him. Thor wrapped it around Loki's cock, stroking him in time with his hips. Loki sobbed Thor's name into the pillow, body arching and shaking as he came, Thor quickly following.

Thor rolled off with a huff, smiling and feeling stupidly happy. Loki turned his head towards him, smiling softly even as his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling quickly as he caught his breath.

"How about a bath?" Thor asked once his breathing had steadied.

Loki peeled one eye open. "And then breakfast?"

Thor chuckled, sitting up to kiss Loki's cheek. "Of course."

"Carry me," Loki demanded softly, rolling onto his back and fluttering his eyelashes at Thor.

"Do your legs no longer work? I didn't think I had been that hard on you."

Loki smirked up at Thor.

"Alright." He hopped over Loki and off the bed, a foot lading on a platter from the snack Thor had fetch for Loki that night. Loki scrunched his face at the loud clanging when Thor kicked it away. He scooped Loki up into his arms and carried him to the bathroom, sitting him on the ledge of the tub before starting to fill it. Loki grabbed one of the bottles of oil from a tray and poured it into the hot water as it filled up.

They settled into the tub when the water was finally high enough, billows of steam rising from the surface as they settled. Loki sat between Thor's legs, laying his head back on Thor's shoulder with a sigh. Thor grabbed a sponge from the tray, dunking it under the water and gently scrubbing it over Loki's arms and shoulders. 

Thor watched Loki, his eyes closed and face relaxed, and thought of how their fathers were likely still barking at each other elsewhere in the palace.

"Marry me?"

Loki's eyes opened slowly, turning his head on Thor's shoulder to look at him.

Thor's hand stilled on Loki's shoulder. "I wanted to ask you before our fathers made the decision for us."

Loki smiled and reached up to cup Thor's cheek in his hand. "Yes, I'll marry you Thor."

"You're not just saying yes because you're having my child?"

Loki chuckled, craning his neck to kiss the corner of Thor's mouth softly. "I love you Thor, and it's not just because I'm pregnant. I loved you before that, I just hadn't realized it."

Thor grinned, grabbing Loki's jaw and kissing him hard.

-

Thor stood before Loki as he braided his damp hair, gabbing his waist and pecking him on the nose. "You go on and get breakfast, I need to do something first."

"What?" Loki furrowed his eyebrows.

"I just need to do something." 

Loki narrowed his eyes, his hands going still in his hair. "What are you going to do."

Thor smiled and shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. Loki's eyes narrowed more before letting out a sigh and finishing braiding his hair.

"My father favors his left hand, watch out for that."

Thor nodded, giving Loki another quick kiss. " _Thank you_. Save me some food."

"I'll make no promises."

-

Thor cleared his throat as he entered his father's private library, startling a few of Jotun guards awake and making Laufey and Odin fall silent, stopping mid conversation to look back at him.

"Thor," his father said, partially a greeting, mostly a warning.

Thor put his hands behind his back as he walked farther into the room, keeping himself out of arms reach of Laufey.

"I asked Loki to marry me," he blurted out, somehow managing to not stumble on his tongue. "He said yes."

There was grumbling from Laufey, or possibly a growl, Thor wasn't sure. Odin stared at him and he shrugged. 

"You would have us married anyways, correct? What else could you do? I just gave Loki the chance to say no."

Laufey glared at him, looking like he wished something would drop on Thor's head. 

He stepped closer to his father, giving him a pleading look and asking quietly, "may I speak with King Laufey alone for a moment?"

Odin shot a look to Laufey, frowning tightly. "I need a break anyways."

Thor watched as his father ambled out of the room, looking tired. He looked to Laufey's guards next, pointedly looking at the door his father just went out of. They hesitated, looking between him and their king.

"Oh, just go," Laufey snapped. They were left in silence a moment later. 

Thor stepped up to Laufey silently, mindful of Laufey's left fist clenched tight at his side. He swallowed as Laufey glared down at him.

"I know you don't like me," Thor started nervously, wringing his hands together.

"That would be putting it very kindly."

Thor laughed nervously, quickly stopping as Laufey's face hardened even more. "But I love Loki  _so_  much-"

Laufey grumbled, "you're just trying to save your hide now."

"-I'm not, your majesty. I assure you, I would've come to you to ask for Loki's hand eventually... And I want you to know that even though I hadn't intended for this to happen, I'm happy for it."

He shrugged. "We both are."

Laufey's face softened slightly, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "Fine," he said moments later through tightly gritted teeth. He sunk to the floor with a heavy sigh, putting his face in his hand and leaning against a bookshelf. "Marry my son, take him away from me  _forever_. Your father wasn't going to let me strap up up to the highest point of my palace by the balls anyways."

Thor flinched, his hands going down to cover himself. "You...  _What?_ "

"Leave me be, prince."

"Well, I-"

" _Leave_."

Thor jumped back, quickly leaving the room. He somehow felt more terrified than he had going in. His father was waiting out side the door, looking tired and stressed.

"Did he agree to it?"

Thor smiled, a bit of relief finally washing over him. "He did."

Odin sighed. "Alright then. We will start negotiations for the wedding." He could hear his father make a noise in his throat. " _This should be fun_."

He pat his father on the shoulder before he walked back in. Thor ran down the corridors until he was at the dining hall, finding Loki sitting at a table with his friends and Byleistr, laughing and eating from a plate piled with as much food as Volstagg. He snuck up behind Loki, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and kissing his cheek. 

Twisted around to look at him, smiling brightly. "You're back! And not even a drop of blood on you!"

Byleistr gave him a hard pat on the back. "You're a brave man, Thor."

He squeezed in between them, stealing a roll from Loki's plate as his friends showered him with congratulations and comments on his virility.

"How was meeting Laufey face-to-face?" Fandral asked after a small lull in the conversation.

"Well, he  _hates_  me, but he still gave his blessing, so it went as well as could go I guess."

Loki smiled softly at him, grabbing his jaw and giving him a quick kiss. "Don't worry, he'll warm up to you eventually."

"Are you sure about that?"

Loki winked. " _Very_."

Thor sighed, kissing Loki again. "I should go tell my mother the good news."

"I'll go with you."

"Alright. Let's go then."

They stood and Thor told his friends he'd find them later and tell them about Midgard. Loki snatched a loaf of bread from the table before they left, ripping off pieces and eating them as they walked.

"What's your brother going to do today?"

"Your friends are going to show him a good time."

Thor laughed. "They are going to try and see how much ale and mead it takes to get him drunk, I'm sure of it."

Loki snorted, swallowing a mouthful of bread. "They'll be in for a surprise, Byleistr is a boring drunk, he just goes to sleep. Helbindi likes to prance around naked."

Thor shivered. "In that kind of cold?"

Loki raised an eyebrow at him and Thor shook his head, laughing at himself. "Never mind."

Thor knocked on the door to his mother's sitting room, one of her handmaids opening it and ushering them inside.

"Ma'am, Prince Thor and Loki are here to see you."

"Wonderful!" She said with a bright smile, surrounded by piles of different fine fabrics as some of the other maids sat on the floor, flipping through books and marking pages. "I was going to call for you anyways."

Thor scrunched his eyebrows at the mess while Loki reached down and picked up a piece of thin, silvery fabric, rubbing it between his fingers. "Mother, what are you doing?"

Frigga looked back down at the pile of fabric scraps before her. "Oh, just picking out some fabrics.."

"What for?"

"The wedding, of course."

Thor's eyes went wide. "Father hasn't even finished negotiating with Laufey or announced our betrothal yet."

Frigga looked at Thor like he was an idiot. "I figured we'd need to start preparing so we can have the wedding as soon as possible." She gave Loki a wink. "Before  _you_  start showing."

Loki's hand went to his belly automatically, dropping the fabric. His chewing slowed. "I won't be  _showing_  for a little while yet,  _will I?_ "

She waved her hand at him. "It'll happen before you know it, darling. Now, do you want my seamstresses to make you something to wear or would you rather have someone from Jotunheim?"

"I- I'm not sure."

"You think about it then. Thor I'm having Sigfrid make a new set of armor for you to wear, you'll have to go and get fitted for it soon..."

Thor and Loki looked at each other with wide eyes.

Frigga held up a few squares of silk, examining them closely. "Loki, how do you feel about green?"


	23. Hips Don't Lie(But They Are Sore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I got sick and writing was a thing that just wasn't going to happen. I did manage to write [this](http://thisdorkyblogthing.tumblr.com/post/65392927660/so-apparently-this-weird-bought-of-writers-block) before I got super out of it. It's just a little scene with Laufey and bby Loki. Sorry for the wait!

Loki couldn't help but stare at himself in the mirror, catagorizing all the parts of himself that had begun getting soft around the edges as seamstresses poked and prodded at him. No one else would notice yet, not even Thor, but he couldn't keep his eyes off these spots now.

He knew his body was going to change, but actually seeing it was a bit different than imagining.

His eyes drifted over to his father behind him, sat in a large chair off to the side and staring grumpily out the window. Loki sighed heavily and went back to looking at himself. "Father, _please_ , can you try to not sulk so much?"

Laufey's face hardened. "I am not _sulking_."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"Then can you think nicer thoughts?"

Laufey's gaze moved to Loki, looking at him through the mirror. Loki stared back at him, the seamstresses never faltering in their work as they draped fabric about his body and measured him. Laufey sighed, finally looking back to the window without saying anything. Loki sighed again, shoulders slumping a bit. He wished Thor was here. He wished he could just _find_ the damn fool.

-

"A little to the left again. I think I like that better."

Hogun and Fandral groaned and crouched down, grabbing the bottom of the couch and hoisting it up, moving it a few steps over.

Thor made a face. "That's _too_ far to the left now."

"Why don't _you_ move it then?" Hogun gestured his arms at the peice of furniture, clearly annoyed with Thor. Fandral and Thor stared at him for a moment, shocked at the rare display.

" _I will_ ," Thor said quietly, going to the couch and shoving it over a bit. "There," he said, brushing his hands of invisible dirt and resting them on his hips.

Fandral finally pulled his gaze away from Hogun, shaking himself and looking back to Thor. "I've never seen you care about decor so much, why not just let your mother do the decorating?"

"Because I want it perfect and not just what my mother thinks is nice. This is where me and Loki are going to live, after all. It ours and should look it."

Fandral's face twisted. "Blech, you have become such a sap."

"I am not a sap."

"You are sappier than an entire forest, my friend."

Thor rolled his eyes and turned towards the door. "Come on, let's go see how Sif and Volstagg are doing with the curtains."

-

Loki pounced on Thor as soon as he stepped through the door of his chambers, burying his face into Thor's neck.

"Where have you been all day? You didn't even show up at dinner."

"I'm sorry, my love, I've been busy."

Loki lifted his head, raising an eyebrow. "With what?"

Thor shrugged, carrying Loki towards the bedroom. "Nothing important."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "Then why has it kept you away _all day?_ "

Thor gave him a bright smile and laughed. "Because it has."

"Do you realize what I have been dealing with? Our fathers' constant bickering over the tiniest details of the cerimony, and your mother. _Your mother_. I _swear_ , if I have to see another swatch of fabric or-or table setting, I'm going to _scream_."

Thor shushed him, placing Loki on the bed and kissing him softly on his tightly closed lips. "I'm sorry Loki, is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

Loki growled softly, grabbing the collar of shirt and yanking him down. Thor chuckled as he began pulling off his clothes, kicking off his boots and climbing on top of Loki, letting himself be scratched and pawed at. Loki sighed into Thor's mouth and wrapped his legs tightly around Thor's hips. Thor managed to worka hand between their bodies and untie the fabric around Loki's hips, pulling it off and tossing it aside.

Thor reached farther down, guiding his cock to Loki's entrance and sliding inside with one thrust. Loki groaned, digging his fingernails into Thor's back and urging him on with slurred words. Thor pounded into Loki, hooking a leg in to the crook of his arm and pulling it higher. He closed his eyes as he got lost in pleasure, listing to every gasp and moan Loki let out beneath him.

"AH! Thor stop! _Stop!_ "

Thor stilled, opening his eyes to look at Loki, who face was now twisted in pain and shock. His heart managed to speed up. "What's wrong?"

"It hurts!"

"What hurts!?"

"I don't know! It just hurts!"

"I'll go get a healer."

Loki nodded tightly, shutting his eyes and whining as Thor pulled out and climbed off him. He jumped off the bed and dressed frantically.

"Thor? Am I bleeding?" Loki asked quietly, making Thor go still again.

He stepped up beside the bed and looked between Loki's legs. He sighed in relief when he saw no blood. "No, my love."

Loki let out a long breath, finally opening his eyes again. Thor pulled his shirt on and bent down to kiss his forehead. He gave Loki his best reassuring smile. "I will be back quickly with someone, just try to relax."

Loki nodded again and Thor pulled a blanket over him, giving him one more quick kiss before running out. He ran as fast as he could through the halls, nearly running down a few maids and servants during his mad dash. He crashed through the doors to the healing chambers, sliding to a stop and making some of the healers jump. He ran to the first one he saw, the Jotunn healer Laufey demanded be brought in from his palace to help look after Loki. He wished he could remember his name at the moment.

"Something hurts," he blurted out, grabbing the giants robes and looking up him with wide eyes.

The giant looked him over, brows scrunching in confusion.

"It's Loki! Something hurts!"

The giant's eyes went a bit wide at that. "Oh!"

Thor grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the door. "Come on!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Just stay calm."

Thor spun around nearly growled at him, making the healer stop completely and give him annoyed look.

"I just checked Loki this morning Thor, and everything was perfectly fine. Calm down."

Thor grunted and turned back, pulling on him again until the healer relented and started coming with him. Thor dragged him through the halls and into his chambers, letting go of him to run to Loki's side as soon as they made it to the bedroom.

"So, what happened, Loki?" The healer asked as he stepped up to the bed, cracking his knuckles.

Loki avoided The healer's gaze, pulling the blanket a bit higher on his stomach. "Everything just started to hurt all of a sudden."

The healer eyed them. " _Sure_... Lets just see what the problem is..." He placed his hands over Loki's abdomen, magic pouring from his palms, spreading them a bit farther apart and nodding when he seemed to find the problem. He pulled his hands back, folding them together and letting them hang in front of him.

"The child is perfectly fine," he said. Loki and Thor each let out a breath of relief. "It's your hips that are causing the problem."

"My hips?"

The healer sighed, pinching his nose. "Do you listen to anything I tell you? Your hips are starting to widen. How else are you expected to push something out that could have a head and shoulders like _that?_ " He gestured towards Thor.

Thor couldn't help but look down at himself and back up to the healer. "Hey."

Loki was quiet for a moment, his lip curling slightly. "Is it always going to hurt like this?"

"It shouldn't. Not unless you do something to aggravate it." He looked pointedly between Loki and Thor. "Just stretch at little and take a warm bath and everything should be fine." Loki nodded and then Vilmar looked at Thor. "And go easy on him, will you? He's not something you can just _hammer_ into right now."

Thor mumbled "sorry" and looked down at Loki, feeling guilty at the pain he caused him.

"Thank you, Vilmar... And please don't tell my father about this."

Vilmar waved his hand at them, already turning and walking away. "Of course not. And _listen to me_ when I tell you about what's happening to your body, so we don't keep doing this."

Loki nodded, pulling the blanket up higher as Vilmar left.

Thor hugged him closer. "I'm sorry, darling, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm so _stupid_." Loki let out a sigh. "I don't even know what my body is doing anymore. Shouldn't I know these things?" Loki looked up at Thor with an almost pleading look.

Thor's mouth hung open, unable to think of anything to say that would make Loki feel better.

Loki looked away and huffed, throwing the blanket off himself. He used Thor's shoulder to lift himself off the bed, wincing and hissing as he stood.

"Let me help you," Thor said as he wrapped his arm around Loki's waist.

Loki swatted his hands away. "I can walk on my own, Thor," he snapped. Thor dropped his hands, trying not feel hurt by Loki's tone. Loki glanced at him, his eyes softening and shoulders relaxing.

"I'm going to go take a bath," he said more gently, walking past Thor with a slight limp towards the bathroom.

Thor didn't move until the door shut, letting out the breath he'd been unintentionally holding. He took off his clothes once again, slowly this time, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He went around the room and put out the torches one by one, letting the room be swallowed up by darkness. He went back to his bed and pulled back the layers of blankets and furs before slipping under them, facing toward the balcony, listening to the sound of water filling the tub as he watched the sky.

The water stopped, eventually, and Thor nodded off in the silence, only waking again when the door creaked open some time later and he felt the blankets lift and the matress dip as Loki joined him. Loki slid closer, pressing himself to Thor's back and winding an arm around his waist. Thor felt Loki's face press in to the back of his neck, his breath warm on Thor's skin. Thor laid his arm over Loki's, slotting his fingers between Loki's and giving his hand a squeeze

They laid there silently, let gusts of cool wind blow over them as they slowly fell asleep.


	24. Fluff and Porn

The wedding was just days away and, for Loki at least, it couldn't come soon enough. Odin and Laufey were still bickering and sniping at each other, constantly changing things or making demands to annoy the other. Both his brothers were here now, and decided to spend their time hanging around Loki, jabbing each other with their elbows while they made jokes and innuendos they were far too proud of. Frigga had gone half-mad in the final stages of planning, making last minute changes and barking orders at everyone. Thor had hardly been around at all, off doing something that apparently took his attention  _all damn day_. 

It was all beginning to wear on Loki.

Thor walked into the bedroom as Loki laid in the dark, creeping up and leaning close to kiss, what he likely assumed was, Loki's sleeping form. Instead, Loki grabbed him by the collar of his tunic, making him let out a startled shriek as Loki pulled their faces close. The moon lighting his scowling features in an unsettling way.

"Loki!?"

" _Do you realize what I've been going through_ ," Loki growled. "Do you? Not only have our families have been driving me up a wall, but you have all but disappeared during the day, leaving me  _alone_  to deal with them. On top of that, you've refused to have sex with me since the other night."

"Loki, I-"

Loki twisted his hand, pulling Thor's face close enough that their noses touched. "The wedding is in  _days_ , Thor. And I have rituals to go through and I won't be able to sleep in here with you. So, if the last couple of weeks are any indication, I won't see you at all until we are wed and _I do not think I can handle that_."

Thor reached up and wrapped his hand around Loki's fist, clenched tight in the fabric of his shirt, his other hand coming up to cup Loki's cheek. Loki leaned into the warmth of his palm despite himself. He'd been craving for his touch all day.

"Shhh. I'm sorry, darling. I promise I won't be so scarce tomorrow," Thor said gently, prying Loki's hand off his shirt and climbing into bed with him. Loki snuggled into him, pressing his nose to the base of Thor's throat and inhaling deeply, soothed by Thor's scent and his hands sliding over his back. 

"What has been keeping you from me?" Loki asked after he calmed a bit more, the words coming out more like a whine than he intended to.

"You'll find out soon enough." Loki could hear the smile in Thor's voice.

Loki hrmphed. "It better be good."

They were silent for a while, laying in the dark and holding each other close. Loki began to feel a tingle of arousal between his legs, even just laying there. He wrapped his leg around Thor's hips, pulling their bodies together so he could grind into him. 

Thor put a hand on Loki's hip, stilling him. "Wait-"

Loki snarled, "I am not made of  _eggshells_ , Thor."

Thor let out a worried sigh. "But I hurt you-"

"Do you honestly plan on not fucking me at all for the rest of this pregnancy?"

Thor's jaw snapped closed at that.

Loki took a deep breath and kissed his collarbone softly, moving Thor's hand from his hip to his belly, briefly pausing there before sliding farther down. His cock jumped against Thor's palm as it slid down the underside of it. He shivered as Thor's fingers skimmed over the sensitive, wet folds of his cunt. 

" _Thor_ ," Loki breathed, pushing Thor's hand farther down and curving his hips into it. Thor let out a long breath, pressing just a bit and sliding his fingers up and down the length of his slit. Loki groaned softly, nipping at the skin of Thor's neck as he rocked with Thor's hand. 

Thor tipped Loki onto his back, spreading his legs and sitting between them, his hand constantly moving and teasing Loki with soft touches. Loki watched him through lidded eyes, his breath coming fast pants. Thor's finger slipped inside his entrance easily, the walls of muscle clamping down around the digit as Loki moaned and let his head drop to the pillows. He plunged his finger in and out a few more times before pulling it out completely, much to Loki's displeasure. Thor quickly moved to lay on his belly, taking gentle hold of Loki's hips. Starting at his opening, Thor dragged his tongue up the entirety of Loki's slit and cock, wrenching a choked off curse from Loki's throat. He repeated the motion until his neck became sore. Then Thor focused his attention on his cunt, lapping at it with broad strokes of his tongue and then teasing at the clit with flicks of the tip of his tongue until Loki was shaking from it, crying out Thor's name with high pitched yelps.

Thor moved a his hand from Loki's hip, using his fingers to spread Loki open and let him trace around the opening with his tongue. Loki whined, his body rolling and trying to impale itself on Thor's tongue. After a few minutes, Thor gave in, opening his mouth wide and thrusting his tongue as deep as possible, the tip of his nose pressing and rubbing against his little clit. He used his other hand to tease Loki's cock with light strokes over the the leaking, swollen head. Loki was sobbing, hands fisted in the pillow under his head and back arching. His thighs trembled and squeezed the sides of Thor's head, making him laugh into Loki's sensitive flesh and wrack his entire body with a shudder. 

Loki's body went tight, hips lifting and a short breath held in his chest, a long whine slipping past his clenched teeth as he came. Seed spilled over Thor's fingers and fluid gushed into his mouth and over his face. Thor slid his tongue out of Loki, finally closing his aching jaw. He nuzzled and kissed his way up to Loki's face, enjoying how Loki gasped when he gave attention to sensitive spots. He smiled at Loki's dazed expression as he hovered over him, finally leaning down and kissing him on the lips. Loki's hand came up, grabbing a hunk of Thor's hair while he pressed a leg between Thor's, sliding it over his cock as it pushed against his thick leggings. 

Thor groaned into Loki's mouth, pulling away and pressing their foreheads together. "Loki..."

Loki responded with a smirk and another long drag of his leg over Thor's throbbing cock.

Thor huffed. "Get on your belly."

Loki was nearly a blur as he flipped over and out from under Thor, pushing his ass into the air and wiggling it teasingly. He smiled at Thor, his face somewhat obscured by the pillow he had it shoved into. Thor stood from the bed and undressed quickly, grabbing one of the extra pillows as he climbed back on. He folded and stuffed it under Loki's hips to keep them propped up and then straddled Loki's legs. Loki spread his legs as far as Thor's would allow, getting up on his elbows and wiggling his hips again as he gave Thor a sly look over his shoulder. Thor purred, grasping the base of his cock and leaning over to nip at Loki's ear. 

"Tell me if anything hurts," he whispered.

" _Of course_ ," Loki huffed in annoyance, "now get on with it."

Thor chuckled, sliding the head of his cock over the folds of Loki's cunt a few times before pushing in, sheathing himself in one long thrust. Loki moaned, his head dropping down and his fists curling into the sheets. Thor kept his thrusts slow, dragging his cock almost all the way out before plunging back in, concentrating on not just slamming into him. 

"Faster," Loki said breathlessly, lifting his head back up. "Please Thor."

Thor groaned, pressing his forehead between Loki's shoulder blades and did as Loki asked, squeezing his eyes shut and breathing hard through gritted teeth. Loki chanted Thor's name and writhing beneath him. Thor moved faster, fingers digging into the mattress and gasping against Loki's skin as the pleasure built. Loki's cries began to rise higher and higher, his body pushing back against Thor's.

Thor reached under Loki, sliding his hand over Loki's cock where it was pinned between his body and the pillow, going lower to tease his clit just below. Loki face planted into the pillow, sobbing into it as he rolled his hips frantically, his body going stiff as he came once more. Thor only managed a few more thrusts before coming undone, spilling deep into Loki with a satisfied moan.

After taking a few moments to catch his breath Thor rolled off Loki, taking a deep breath and letting his tired eyes roam over Loki's body. Stretched long over the pillow and bed, his chest rising and falling with quick breaths. Thor reached out, fondling his ass as it was still tantalizingly raised in the air and giving it a squeeze. Loki's body shook as he laughed, then moments later he was climbing on top of Thor, tucking his head under Thor's jaw and letting out a content sigh.

"Is the bed no longer to your liking," Thor asked jokingly, his hand coming to rest on the small of Loki's back.

Loki hummed. "I need to make sure you don't sneak off before I wake."

"So little trust."

Loki snorted softly, feeling relaxed and happy in Thor's arms. Thor's other hand stroked his front, his fingers tracing lines along the slight curve of his belly. It seemed like it had popped up overnight, although it looked less like Loki was carrying a child and more like all the food he'd been eating lately was catching up with him. Loki had taken to wearing swaths of of fabric around himself to hide it. Or, on occasion, he'd wear a tunic stolen from Thor. It seemed to annoy both their father's greatly, which only made it better for Loki.

Thor seemed to love his new belly though, caressing it whenever Loki was in arm's reach. If his father's screaming fits hadn't already let the whole of Asgard in on their situation, Thor's inability to not pet Loki's stomach would've led the people to the right conclusions. 

"You're going to spoil her," Loki said softly, smiling into Thor's neck. Thor's hand stopped and Loki's eyes opened as he realized what he had just said.

"A girl?" Thor said quietly.

"Yes," Loki said after a moment of hesitation. "Is that alright? I've heard about how you Aesir can get about heirs." Loki lifted himself to look down at Thor. He was beaming up at Loki.

"It's wonderful," he said, reaching up to take Loki's face in both hands and gently pull Loki back down for a kiss. "A daughter."

Loki relaxed again, feeling Thor's attempts to stifle his smile against his lips. He was flipped on to his back suddenly, Thor's lips quickly making their way from Loki's mouth down to his belly, covering it with wet kisses that smacked against his skin and making Loki squirm as his beard tickled him.

" _Ah!_  Enough," Loki yelped and smacked the top of Thor's head, "get back up here before I _accidentally_ knee you in the groin."

Thor crawled back up Loki's body, his smile threatening to split his face in half. Loki felt himself losing control of his own grin at the sight of Thor's, grabbing his hair and pulling him down to kiss him once more. They laid side by side, twining their limbs and pressing their foreheads together. Loki closed his eyes eventually, fatigue finally catching up to him.

Thor sighed happily, his eyes tracing Loki's features that were lit by the dim light pouring through the balcony. 

Loki's eyes suddenly opened again. "One other thing, love: you  _really_  have to do something about your mother. The servants have begun to cower in fear at her presence."


	25. Gettin' Hitched

Loki smoothed his hands down his stomach, then turned to get a look at himself from the side in the full length mirror. The thick fabric of the robe he wore concealed his stomach easily, no one would guess he was pregnant in this. He turned forward again, the corners of his mouth curving up slightly as he looked at himself. The robe was modest for what he'd usually wear for a special occasion, although he was thankful for that. He wasn't sure if he could handle standing in front of a crowd of mostly strangers in next to nothing with his current condition. At least it was flattering. The cut seemed to accentuate his shoulders, making them a bit broader compared to his waist. The high neckline lengthened his neck, and the slit that ran down to the center of his chest let the few pendents of the necklaces he wore peek through. And Frigga was right, green really was a very nice color on him. 

He still tugged at his sleeves though, not used to having his arms so covered.

A couple maids where flitting about the room while his father sulked in the corner. Loki sighed, running his hands down each sleeve before stopping one of the maids.

"Mind if I have a word with my father?"

The young woman nodded. "Of course, my lord." She signaled to the other maid and they were out the door moments later.

Loki walked to him slowly, sitting in the smaller chair across from his father and folding his hands in his lap. 

"Can you at least  _try_  to be happy for me?"

Laufey seemed taken aback by his words. "I am happy for you."

Loki couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. "I am not a complete fool, father. And I am  _definitely_  not blind."

Laufey held his hand out. Loki placed a hand in Laufey's palm, fanning out his fingers. His father smiled softly and wrapped his fingers around Loki's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as he looked at the floor.

"I  _am_  happy for you, Loki, it's just hard for me to let you go... I didn't think I'd have to for a long while."

"' _Let me go'_? You say that as though you'll never see me again."

Laufey shrugged.

Loki titled his head. "Should I take that to mean that my daughter will know only  _Odin_  as her grandfather?"

Laufey looked back up at Loki, lip raised in a sneer. " _No!_ "

Loki grinned, patting his father's hand with his free one. "Good."

"Daughter?" Laufey said after taking a moment to calm down.

"Vilmar didn't tell you?"

"No." Laufey shook his head. "I'll have to flog him for that."

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed. "And will you try to be civil to Thor today? One day is all I ask"

Laufey let out a put upon sigh, his head dropping back to the wall.

" _Please_."

"Why should I do that," Laufey grumbled.

" _Because_ , he's the father of  _your_  granddaughter and more importantly I love him and he makes me happy." 

Laufey pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. " _Fine_. I'll  _try_. But just for today."

Loki smiled brightly at his father. "Thank you."

Laufey's hand dropped to his lap, his eyes going distant for a moment before smiling again. 

"What?"

"I was just thinking about what your mother would think if he was here to see this."

"Would he be happy about this?"

Laufey snorted softly. "No. Farbauti hated Asgard even more than I."

Loki frowned. "Oh."

Laufey sighed, letting go of Loki's hand to pet his head. "But he loved you immensely, Loki. And I think his opinion would've changed easily when he saw how happy you are."

"But that does not change  _your_  opinion?" Loki gave his father an incredulous look.

Laufey grinned and mussed Loki's hair. "Of course not."

Loki scoffed and shoved Laufey's hand away as he stood from the chair. "You're impossible."

-

"Mother,  _please_ , the flowers look fine! Leave that poor man alone!" Thor grumbled, standing in the palace's largest dining hall in his small clothes as his mother chased the gardener down and began chastising him for the tiny mistake in the floral arrangements that no one was even going to pay attention to once the mead started flowing.

A hand clapped him on the shoulder, a familiar voice following it. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your wedding? Or did I miss something and you are getting married in your underthings."

Thor sighed, gesturing towards Frigga. "It's mother."

Odin chuckled, slapping his shoulder a couple times before letting his hand drop off Thor's shoulder. "I'll deal with her, you need to get ready."

Thor turned, walking only a couple of steps before turning back to his father. "Wait, no sagely advice for your son whose about to be wed?"

Odin's chuckle turned into a sigh as he lightly tapped Gungnir on the ground. "I'd say 'always listen to your spouse' but sometimes, as you can see, they are not always the more rational one."

Thor looked back to his mother, who was pulling flowers out of all the vases with magic and shaking her head as she demanded they all be redone again. He let out a long breath.

Odin turned, smiling softly at him. "I don't think you need any of my advice, Thor. You'll succeed in this as you would in any other en devour." Odin waved him away. "Now, go on, no one wants to see you running around like that."

Thor smiled at his father and nodded, jogging out of the hall.

" _Frigga!_  Put the damn flowers down and let the man do his job for Bor's sake!"

-

Loki and Thor stood together at the front of the packed hall, nerves fluttering. They shot glances at each other as sorcerers from Jotunheim and Asgard occasionally stopped to bicker during the ceremony. 

Thor leaned towards Loki, whispering into his ear, " _they are either going to wed us or turn our child into a frog_."

Loki snickered, his shoulders shaking and a hand coming up to cover his mouth. 

The frost giant turned away from the Asgardian, rolling his eyes and reciting the words for his part of the ceremony while the other fumed quietly. Loki reached for Thor's hand, lacing their fingers together between them. Thor looked over at Loki and squeezed his hand, both their smiles falling as the Asgardian interrupted the proceedings again.

Thor sighed in annoyance. "Do either of you actually plan on marrying us today?" Murmurs started up behind them and Loki leaned some of his weight against Thor.

Both men stopped, looking over to Thor and Loki, hesitating before whispering their apologies and moving along. They spoke at the same time now, their voices slowly raising as they competed against one another, until the words became nonsensical and garbled. Loki and Thor each turned their heads to give dirty looks at their parents.

Laufey had his head bent down, pressing his temples with his fingertips while his brothers barely held back their laughter. Odin looked up to the ceiling as though it held all the answers while Frigga glared daggers at the sorcerers.

" _Enough!_ " Odin tapped Gungnir on the floor, sending the hall in to complete silence, and stood from his seat. He grumbled under his breath as he climbed up the stairs of the dais, going around Thor and Loki and shooing the sorcerers away. "I'll wed them myself, since it seems neither of you are capable of the job..." He paused briefly, clearing his throat before he began.

Thor and Loki straightened as Odin spoke, ignoring both their people's traditional ceremonies in favor of using his own words, his voice was low, but spread over the room easily. The words mattered less to Thor and Loki as he went on, their bodies moving closer and turning until they were nearly facing each other, pressed shoulder to shoulder and noses close enough to brush. Magic washed over them as Odin spoke a spell, feeling it strongest on their still entwined hands.

Odin tapped Gungnir on the floor again when he was done, announcing their marriage with a broad gesture of his of his hand. The crowd's cheers swallowed up all the other sounds in the room. 

Loki surged up and crushed their lips together, both of them hardly able to contain their smiles as the last bit of Odin's spell washed over them. They ran down the aisle and out of the hall, Thor pulling Loki to hide behind a pillar so the guests wouldn't notice them as they began filing out. Loki tangled his hands in Thor's hair as he pushed Loki against the pillar and kissed him again, their lips sliding together messily in their excitement.

Loki pulled Thor away, one eyebrow rising as he smiled. "We're married."

Thor nodded, his hands squeezing Loki's waist gently.

Loki looked away for a second before looking back at him, eyes wide. "What do we do now?"

Thor grinned. "We feast."

-

Thor scooped Loki into his arms and kicked the doors of the hall open, their laughter drowned out by the raucous cheers of the wedding guests. Thor's feet were surprisingly steady as he carried Loki into the empty corridor, the chorus of whistling and raunchy jokes going silent as the doors closed behind them.

Loki squirmed in Thor's arms. "Put me down,  _husband_."

Thor grinned. " _Hmm_ , no."

Loki attempted to scowl at him, failing when he couldn't suppress his own smile. "Put me down, you brat."

"And why should I?" Thor cocked an eyebrow at him. 

"Because the angle is not right."

Thor looked genuinely confused, stopping in his tracks. Loki took his chance and hopped out of Thor's arms, only to grab Thor's shoulders and pull him in for a kiss, pushing his tongue into Thor's mouth for a quick taste before pulling back.

"Mmm, you taste of mead," Loki said with a wistful sigh.

Thor chuckled, his own tongue darting out to swipe across his lip. "And  _you_  taste like every dessert imaginable. Did you let anyone else have any?"

Loki gasped, slapping Thor on the arm in mock offence. "I am eating for  _two_ , if you'll remember!"

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, hugging him closer and pressing their foreheads together. "Oh, I do,  _darling husband_." He narrowed his eyes "I'm just wondering whether it is our child that desires all that dessert or if it's your sweet tooth in disguise."

Loki turned with a huff, tipping his chin up and flicking his hair off his shoulder, the intricate braid it was put in messy from the days wear. He began to walk, smiling as he heard Thor shuffling close behind. "Twice the stomachs, twice the dessert, your mother even said so."

Thor snorted, catching Loki again. He buried his face into the crook of Loki's neck, nuzzling him as he spread his hands over Loki's belly.

"Besides," Loki started, grabbing Thor's hair and pulling him up to look him in the eye, "I needed  _something_  to do while you were off getting drunk with my brothers and their friends."

"They challenged me! What else was I supposed to do!?"

Loki hummed and rolled his eyes, spinning to face Thor again. "My hips are getting sore."

Thor huffed and laughed, bending over to knock Loki's knees from under him and lift him up. Loki rested his head on Thor's shoulder as he walked, being lulled by the rhythmic shuffling of Thor's boots on the floor.

He lifted his head when he opened his eyes and found they were in a hall he did not recognize. "Where are we going?"

Thor's smile broadened, but he stayed silent.

He finally stopped when they came upon a brightly lit corridor, his smile practically ready to split his face as he set Loki down. Loki stared at the silent hall for a moment before looking back to Thor in confusion.

"What's this?"

"These are our quarters."

Loki scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. 

Thor chuckled softly. "Let me give you a tour." He guided Loki to the first door, a little ways down the hall, with a hand on the small of his back. He pushed the heavy door open to reveal a library already filled with books, plush chairs and couches set around an unlit fire pit and a desk set in one of the corners.

" _Thor.._."

Thor was quick to lead him away. "You can explore more tomorrow and make sure I got the right books for you. I was a little unsure on some of them."

There were a few other rooms that were left mostly empty, unsure of what they should be used for yet. He led Loki into the bathroom, with a large tube set against the back wall and a couple of golden basins set at either side. It's floor and walls were made of smooth, round stones that seemed a bit warm to the touch. The night sky could be see through a long, narrow window above the tube. 

"It's snowing," Loki said absently, his eyes wide as he took the room in.

Thor pointed to another door in the back of the room. "That leads to the bedroom, so we don't have to walk into the hall all the time."

Loki started walking towards the door before Thor grabbed his wrist, pulling him back.

"Not yet. There's one more room I want to show you before we go in there, because I have a feeling we won't be leaving it after we go inside," he said with a wink.

Loki smiled. "Lead the way."

Thor kissed his hand led him across the hall, opening the door and gesturing for Loki to step inside first. Loki took a deep breath when his eyes settled on the golden cradle in the middle of the room. There was a large chair in the corner and bookshelf just beside it, filled with story books and little toys. Thor stepped up behind him and pushed his chin up, directing his gaze to the picture of Yggdrasil painted on the ceiling, globes of light hanging from where each realm sat on it's branches.

" _You're crying_ ," Thor said in an amused whisper, kissing the shell of Loki's ear. 

"Damn." Loki looked away, quickly wiping his cheeks and sniffling.

Thor turned him and wrapped an arm around his waist, guiding him away again. 

"Here's the best room, in my opinion," Thor said as he pushed the final door open. 

Loki was hit with a gust of warm air as soon as he walked in. He noticed the massive bed first, covered in furs and thick quilts. He hummed as he made his way towards it, kicking off his shoes and climbing on to it, his knees sinking in to the soft mattress. He looked over the room quickly, taking in the deep red curtains that concealed doorways to the balcony and the fireplace that lit and warmed the room. Nailed to the wall at either side of it were the bearskins Thor had gotten in the summer. He looked over to Thor, who was smiling smugly at his own craftiness. Loki looked away and shook his head. 

He unfastened a few of the buttons on his robe and flopped on to the bed, groaning, "this  _is_  the best room."

Thor laughed softly and began stripping off his armor, climbing on and settling next to Loki when he was left in only his breeches.

"Is this what was keeping you busy?"

Thor nodded. "Do you like it?"

"It's wonderful," Loki said, turning on to his side. Thor followed suit so they laid face to face. 

"Now what?"

Thor gave him a lopsided smile, his eyes raking down Loki's body and his hand reaching out to grab Loki's hip. " _Well._.."

The smile on Loki's face widened. "I thought you'd be too drunk for that."

Thor had him on his back a second later, his face hovering just over Loki's. " _I am never too drunk for that_ ," he said lowly, his eyes growing dark. 

Loki wrapped his legs around Thor's hips, his hands sliding up Thor's bare arms. "Prove it, _husband_."


	26. Reality Bites

Thor stood silently in the doorway of his and Loki's private library, watching as he sat at the desk, head hung over an open book and shoulders sagged. Thor almost thought he was asleep, seeing as he had been getting more and more fatigued in the past few weeks, but then Loki slowly smoothed his hand over the page. Thor wasn't sure exactly how long he stood there watching Loki, a few minutes at least, before he heard him letting out a shaky breath, his shoulders sagging even more.

Thor had noticed Loki's sadness growing in the weeks since his family left to go back to Jotunheim, despite Loki best efforts to hide it. It worried Thor that Loki might regret marrying him and tethering himself permanently to Asgard. He tried to remind himself that when they were alone in their bedroom that Loki seemed to brighten, a smile slowly forming on his face as Thor held him close and kissed every bit of him that he could reach, although this thought never seemed to negate the bit of fear that had settled firmly in the pit of Thor's stomach. He wasn't sure how he should bring it up to Loki, or even if he should. His mother had told him that Loki could get a bit emotional sometimes, and that it was normal. So, perhaps he shouldn't be worried at all.

Loki inhaled sharply, his fingers curling on the page of the book. Thor heard the sounds of drips hitting parchment and he reacted automatically, stepping into the room fully and reaching out for his husband.

" _Loki_..."

Loki jumped in his seat, sniffling and wiping his face quickly. "Thor - I didn't hear you come in. I -"

Thor stepped up beside Loki as he shuffled some other books on the desk, crouching down and sliding his hand under the loose waves of Loki's hair to grasp his neck, stilling him. "Why are you crying?"

Loki let out a forced laugh, waving his hand at Thor. "Oh, you know how I get lately, anything will make me cry, and this book is  _dreadfully_  boring..."

Thor squeezed his neck gently, giving Loki a serious look. "Loki,  _please_  tell me what has been troubling you."

Loki's weak smile fell, red eyes shining as they filled again with tears. Thor let him out of his grip as he stood from the desk. Loki paced the room aimlessly, his hands twisting in to the flowing fabric below his belly, his eyes seeming to search the floor as he walked.

Thor stood slowly, taking a deep breath before forcing the words from his throat. "Do you regret marrying me, Loki?" 

Loki stopped in his tracks, eyes wide as he looked at Thor. " _Of course not_. Don't you dare even  _think_  that."

Thor sagged in relief, but he was still desperate to know what had Loki so upset. "Then what is it?"

Loki looked away, back to the desk, and sighed, his face crumpling. He buried his face in his hands and shook his head as he spoke, "you'll think I'm an over dramatic idiot."

"No, of course not." Thor shook his head, striding up to Loki and hugging him close. "I just want you to be happy."

Loki was silent for a moment, breathing slowly against Thor's neck. " _It's so many things_..."

"Tell me them."

Loki shoved himself away from Thor, wiping his face again roughly. "It's these clothes," he said with a tug to the gown, fashioned like most of the gowns Asgardian women wore, the delicate, gold fabric flowing over his rounded out belly and floating just above the floor. "I look ridiculous in this!"

Thor resisted the urge to tell him otherwise, the annoyed look on Loki's face telling him that it would be unwelcome at the moment. 

Loki continued, "my magic leaves me by the day! I can hardly transport myself from one place to another without worrying that I might materialize inside a damn wall now!" 

"And these lessons," he shouted, gesturing wildly at the books on the desk, "on becoming  _king_ , or  _queen_ , or whatever the hel your people are going to call me, are ... _are_..." Loki's anger deflated suddenly, his lips forming a thin, tight line and chin wobbling as tears sprang to his eyes once more.

"It's just more than I had expected," he finished weakly. His arms hung limp at his sides, his head dropping forward as he wept. 

Thor stepped up cautiously, wrapping his arms around Loki and running a hand up and down his back. "Oh, my love," he whispered, mind searching desperately for something that would relieve Loki of his stresses. He pulled back and cupped Loki's cheeks in his hands, thumbs wiping away tears as they fell.

"How about we take dinner in our room tonight? You can dress in whatever you'd like, or wear nothing at all, if you'd prefer," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows, bringing a watery smile to Loki's face. "Does that sound good?"

Loki nodded, letting out a little breathy laugh and running his hands down Thor's chest. "You're too good to me."

Thor scoffed, giving Loki a quick kiss on the lips. "That's nonsense."

"Come on," he said as he took Loki's hand, dragging him out of the room, "no more studying for you tonight, I command you as your spouse and future king that you get into bed and rest." He looked back at Loki, chuckling as he rolled his eyes at Thor. 

He guided Loki into their bedroom, staying in the doorway and leaning against the doorjamb. He breathed more easily when Loki turned and he saw a genuine smile on his face, his eyes and cheeks now dry.

"Now, is there any special requests for what I should bring back with me?"

"Hmm." Loki tapped his chin with a finger. "Could you get me some of those little pastries that look like flowers with the jelly in the middle?"

Thor smiled and winked. "Of course." He leaned in for another kiss, his hands pressing lightly on Loki's belly.

"Go rest. I'll wake you if you're asleep when I return," he said as he stepped back.

Loki leaned against the doorway now. He smiled slyly and said in a soft, low voice, "as you wish,  _my king_."

Thor rumbled, narrowing his eyes at Loki and wagging his finger at him. "You take care in how you speak, you devious little frostling, or else dinner might end up being  _much_  later than you'd like."

Loki smirked and raised an eyebrow, slowly disappearing behind the door and leaving Thor more aroused than he should be by a few words. He nearly sprinted through the corridors towards the kitchens, most of his worries now lifted off his shoulders. But, he couldn't help feel a bit concerned. Tonight he would make Loki relax and forget everything except for the world between the two of them, but what about tomorrow? And the days and weeks after that? 

He stopped at the doors of the kitchen, catching his breath before stepping in. He smiled at the cooks and servants bustling about the muggy room, picking up a large tray and piling it high with all the foods offered, then, with some help from a young servant, piled a slightly smaller tray with desserts. When he was bogged down with enough food to sate Loki's appetite for at least a few hours he balanced the trays on his hands and shoulders, telling one of the servants to inform his parents of his and Loki's absence before walking out the door.

His thoughts wandered as he made his way back to their quarters. One thought leading to another until he was stopped in his tracks.

"Midgard," he said quietly to himself. He had forgotten about it entirely during chaos of their wedding. He had left them so abruptly, and just when things were erupting. Surely they could use his help again.

He began walking again, his strides fast and even.

-

"So," Thor sighed, stretching in his chair as Loki continued to pick at his food, "what if we took a trip to Midgard?"

Loki stilled, a bite of food bulging out his cheek, his eyebrows scrunching. "Midgard."

Thor leaned forward, taking one of Loki's hands in his. "The friends I made there while we were apart still need me, so I should go back. But I would not leave you here alone, of course..."

Loki stared at him, lip curling in distaste. " _Midgard?_ "

"It really is a lovely place. You'd like it!"

Loki stared, eyes narrowing slightly.

"You can meet people I told you about. Remember? One of them, Tony Stark, while not a royal is extremely wealthy and has made a sort of palace of his own." Thor gestured at the room around them as he spoke, "it is not quite this, of course. But it is comfortable and charming in it's own way. We could stay there."

Loki looked down at his food, finally swallowing the bite in his mouth and tapping his finger on the dark wood of the table.

Loki eyes went back to Thor. "What is the food like?"

Thor grinned and threw his arms up. "Wonderful! They have this one dessert you'd love. It's called ice cream. It's cold and sweet and comes in more flavors than you could even try."

Loki leaned back in his seat, his interest seemingly piqued.

"And," Thor was quick to add, "there would be no lessons on ruling."

Loki nodded slowly. He cleared his throat a moment later. "How long would we be there?"

Thor shrugged. "As long as you'd like. Or until I can leave knowing that it's people are safe."

Loki nodded again, a hand coming up to rub his belly. "When can we leave."

Thor beamed at him. "We can leave tomorrow morning, if you'd like."

Loki's eyebrows lifted. "We can?"

"I can go speak to my father about it right now."

The corner of Loki's mouth curved up into a smirk. "Go on then."


	27. Honeymooners

Thor squeezed his arm around Loki's waist, unable to stop the broad grin form forming on his face as he watched Loki take in his first taste of Midgard. They stood in the middle of the landing pad on Stark's tower, giving them an incredible vantage point of the city. The sun was bright and the sky was clear save for a few small clouds, but the air was cold, a frosty gust of wind blowing over them. Loki's nostrils flared as he took a deep breath, his face twisting.

"What is that smell?"

"New York," Thor answered cheerfully.

Loki directed his strange look at Thor now, not that it hampered Thor's mood at all.

"How do you like it so far?"

Loki looked around them, making a noise in the back of his throat. "It's... new."

Thor chuckled and gave his waist another squeeze, kissing his temple as the glass doors at the end of the walkway opened with a shick. 

"Thor! I thought we might never see you again," Tony said as he walked out of the building, throwing his arms up.

Thor spun around and smiled, taking Loki's hand in his and walking him towards Tony. "Tony! It is good to see you, and I'm sorry for being gone for so long."

Tony waved a hand at him. "Eh, you had a good reason for it. We were just starting to wonder if you were, you know, dead." He looked over to Loki, who was currently paying more attention to their surroundings than anything else, his eyes falling to his belly. "Wild guess: this is your special friend?"

"Correct," Thor said with a nod, his smile growing even bigger. "Now my husband, though." Loki's attention was turned back to Thor at that, smiling and wrapping his arms around Thor.

Tony's eyebrows creeped high on his forehead. "Really? That must've been a  _hell_  of a shotgun wedding. Congratulations." 

"Thank you!"

Loki looked Tony over, raising his chin a bit. "You are the one who owns this palace, correct?"

"Well, it's more of a tower, but yes. You like it?"

"We shall see," Loki said quietly.

Tony cleared his throat, slowly turning around as the doors opened again. "Well, let's get inside then. It's freezing out here."

Thor nodded, holding Loki close as he dragged him along.

"The others are off on some mission, they should be back in a few days," Tony said as he walked to the couch. He turned suddenly, jabbing his finger in Thor's direction, "And you missed some shit while you were off getting hitched, so whenever you guys get settled I have some footage to show you."

Thor nodded and lead Loki towards the elevator. "I'll be with you shortly then. Should I use the same room as before?" 

"Your clothes and stuff should be in there still," Tony said as he flopped on to the couch. "I'll just be up here if you need me."

Thor grinned, stepping into the elevator as the doors opened, Loki following silently. "Thank you for your hospitality, Tony." He pressed the button to the floor he had stayed on before, lighting it up. Loki narrowed his eyes at it, bending forward to examine the rest of the buttons.

"Sure thing buddy, and, uh, nice to meet you, Loki."

The doors closed and Thor directed his attention to Loki, who was reaching out to push the button below the one Thor pushed, then running his finger down the rest of them, pulling his hand back to his chest quickly and looking to Thor. "What did that do?"

Thor chuckled, "the elevator is going to take a lot of unnecessary stops now, that's all."

"Hmm." Loki stood again. "Isn't that dull."

Thor frowned slightly. "Do you already regret coming here?"

Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor, hesitating a second before answering. "No. It's just... very odd."

Thor turned to Loki, wrapping his arms around him and smiling softly. "It is a bit, but if you keep an open mind, I think you'll enjoy it here."

"Why do you like this place so much?"

"I like the friends I've made here, and this is their home," Thor said with a shrug. 

The doors to the elevator slid open and they stepped out, Thor leading the way. He smiled as he opened the door to his room, letting Loki step through first. Loki kicked off his shoes and sighed in relief, his hands kneading at his lower back. Thor shut the door and walked up behind him, brushing Loki's hands away and replacing them with his own. Loki groaned, his head falling back to Thor's shoulder and eyes fluttering shut.

"You should rest awhile."

Loki nodded. One eye peeled open to look at Thor. "Rest with me?"

Thor laughed quietly. "How can I resist such an offer?"

The corner of Loki's mouth quirked upward, his hand coming up to pat Thor's cheek. "You can't. Now help me undress."

-

Loki had to blink a few times to get the blurriness from his eyes, clearing his throat and pushing himself up on his elbow. Thor smiled up at him, his fingers tracing up and down Loki's back.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Just a little while. Feel refreshed?"

Loki flopped back down and groaned, "hungry.  _Always hungry_."

Thor chuckled. "Would you like me to fetch you a snack."

Loki had to think a moment. The thought of Thor and his warmth leaving him, even for a short amount of time, seemed unpleasant and he scrunched his nose at it. "Not now."

"Alright."

They laid there in silence for a few minutes. Loki watched Thor's chest rise and fall with each breath, his mind focused on the warmth and scent of his skin. He shifted a bit, wrapping his leg a little tighter around Thor's and felt a small tingle of arousal at the movement. He took a deep breath and let it slowly. He slipped a hand under the sheet and wrapped his fist loosely around Thor's cock. The hand on his back went still and he heard Thor let out a soft grunt, his hips twitching up as Loki began stroking him slowly.

Loki bit down on his lip and lifted himself on to his knees, straddling Thor's thighs as he continued to stroke Thor's cock. Thor put his hands on Loki's thighs, his fingers pressing into Loki's softer thighs as his breathing began to speed up. Loki scooted forward, lifting himself higher and carefully lining Thor's cock up with the opening of his cunt. He moaned as he slowly sunk down the length, pressing his palms to Thor's chest as he took in the last couple of inches. Thor's hands slid all over him, touching and squeezing every bit of skin he could reach as Loki began to ride him, slowly lifting himself and sinking back down with a moan. Thor's hands lingered on Loki's stomach, fingers fanned out wide over the taut skin. Loki ground down against Thor's pelvis, pleasure shooting up his spine and his cock twitching. Loki's hips rolled faster as Thor's hands moved upwards, his thumbs teasing at his now overly sensitive nipples until he let out a shaky breath.

"Thor," Loki whined, feeling himself get close already, losing the bit of rhythm he had. Thor's hands moved to Loki's thighs at that, gripping them firmly just under where they joined his ass and lifted him up. He planted his feet onto the bed and thrust up sharply. Thor's eyes were focused where his cock slipped in and out of Loki. Loki closed his eyes and let his head drop, content to let Thor do the work. He let out short, breathless cries with each hard thrust, his thighs trembling and toes curling until pleasure almost overwhelmed him, shouting Thor's name as he came hard. 

Thor kept thrusting into him, panting for air and with a tense look on his face. He gritted his teeth, his grip on Loki going tight as he pushed up into Loki a few more times, arching his back and letting out a groan as he spilled. Thor relaxed, letting go of Loki and he rolled off Thor, flopping down beside him. They laid their, catching their breath for a minute or so before Thor slowly climbed off the bed and sauntered off to the bathroom. Loki dozed off for a few minutes, waking when he heard the closet door shut. 

Thor was getting dressed. Loki frowned. "Where are you going?"

"I'm curious about the footage Tony needs to show me." Thor looked back at him as he pulled his jeans on. "It can wait though."

Loki shook his head. "No, it's alright."

Thor smiled and pulled a shirt over his, walking over to Loki and bending to kiss him. "I'll be quick, and I'll be sure to bring dinner with me."

Loki smirked and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down for another quick kiss. "You better."

Thor pried Loki's hand off his shirt, kissing his palm before releasing it and standing. "If you wish to get dressed you can wear something of mine, and if you get bored there's a television in the sitting room."

Loki gave him a confused look.

"Oh," Thor said sheepishly, "I forgot to explain that to you, didn't I?"

Loki nodded, pushing himself up with a sigh. 

Thor scratched his head. "Well, Jarvis can explain it better than I can."

"Jarvis?"

"He's... he's sort of part of the tower."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Your friend keeps a man in the walls?"

"No, no, no." Thor shook his head. "He's not a man, just a voice, really. You can ask him questions and he will answer them.  _Jarvis?_ "

"At your service, sir." Loki flinched at the disembodied voice.

"Can you help my husband get acquainted with Midgard while I'm gone, please?"

"I'll do my best."

Thor grinned. "Thank you." He bent down and pecked Loki on the cheek. "I'll be back soon, my love." He walked out of the room quickly, leaving Loki bewildered as he sat in the bed. He shook himself, standing slowly from the bed and wrapping a sheet around himself as he looked suspiciously around the room. 

"Can you see me?"

"In a way."

Loki begrudgingly let the sheet drop, walking to the closet and opening it. He rifled through the shirts hanging up, picking out one that felt softer than the others and slipping it over his head. He looked for trousers next, discarding each pair of jeans, the fabric to heavy for his liking.

"May I suggest looking in the dresser," the voice chimed in.

Loki went to the dresser, opening the top drawer and finding a few pairs of soft pants. He smiled at the find and pulled them on. He frowned a bit at himself when he was dressed. He felt a bit... under dressed. But at least this was comfortable.

He walked out to the other room, going to the large black screen set in front of the couch. He looked at it closely, becoming a bit befuddled when he couldn't find any sort of controls on it. 

"How do I turn this thing on?"

"Allow me."

The screen flicked to life moment later, a man was speaking in the screen, words scrolling across the bottom.

"There's a remote control on the arm of the couch if you'd like to watch something."

Loki turned and sat in the couch and took the remote, investigating the buttons until he found the one that changed the channels. He flipped through them slowly, eventually stopping when he came across some child preforming magic with a stick. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at the screen.

-

"So, you seem pretty relaxed," Tony said with a smirk, "started the honeymoon off right, I assume?"

Thor grinned at him. "You assume correctly."

Tony laughed softly, shaking his head. "Man, I'm glad we won't have to deal with you being all sad and mopey again. It was impossible to keep the fridge stocked with you around."

"I would not get too excited, Tony. Loki's appetite is immense from pregnancy, and he has a sweet tooth unrivaled by any that I've met in all my years."

" _Great_ ," Tony sighed.


	28. Loki is Great at First Impressions

Thor was woken with a start by a screeching alarm, falling out of the bed as he flailed. He cursed and stood on his knees. He scrambled for his phone, fumbling with the smooth screen as he tried to turn it off quickly. He sighed as he read the message telling him to suit up and meet in the conference room.

"What the Hel was  _that?_ " Loki voice was hoarse from sleep, his eyes still half open.

Thor frowned, groaning as he stood up to get dressed. "There is trouble."

"It's not even dawn. Can't trouble wait?"

"Troublesome things tend to be rude like that." Thor chuckled and grabbed Mjolnir from the floor, letting a bit of magic wash over him and dress him in his armor. He walked over the side of the bed where Loki was curled up, brushing some stray hair from his face and kissing his cheek. 

Loki hummed and smiled even as his eyes shut again. "Damn, and I was going to wake you this morning by sucking your cock too."

Thor growled softly, moving over slightly and nipping on Loki's ear as punishment. "Now you're just trying to distract me."

Loki turned his head and blinked lazily up at Thor, giving him a tired, but wicked grin. "Try to think of it as an  _incentive_ , darling. The sooner you finish the fight, the sooner you can come back and get your cock sucked."

Thor rumbled, stealing one more kiss before forcing himself to stand up and walk towards the door. "You are brilliant and possibly very evil, my love."

"Come home soon, husband. I will be waiting."

-

"Steve! Clint!" Thor ran up to the other two as soon as he stepped into the conference room, scooping them up into a hug and squeezing them.

"Thor!" They shouted simultaneously, a bit tightly from where Thor squeezed their ribs.

Thor set them down and finally noticed two people in the room he didn't recognize. A small, redheaded woman and meek looking man in rumpled clothes. He was about to introduce himself when Tony interrupted, the mask on his suit lifting.

"Meet and greet is later, sunshine, we have Chitauri hanging out by Central Park."

-

Thor threw Mjolnir, leveling a small cluster of Chitauri and a tree along with them. It flew back to his palm with a smack and he shook a bit of gore that hung off it. Tony's voice crackled into his earpiece as he readied himself for another hit.

"So, Thor, I've been meaning to ask you a few things..."

"Can't they wait!?" Thor swung and cracked the skull of a Chitauri who leaped at him.

"Who leads when you and the wifey dance? Do you flip a coin or something?"

Thor groaned and rolled his eyes. 

" _Stark, for god's sake_ ," Steve chimed in.

"I'm just curious!"

Thor flung his hammer, taking out more Chitauri before turning around, looking up at Tony as he hovered above them. He tossed the hammer at him, hitting Tony in the side and knocking him out of the air. Thor marched up to him as he laid sputtering on the ground, leaning over and smiling pleasantly down at Tony as his mask lifted. "I'd take care in how you refer to my  _husband_ , Stark. And cease with your nosy questions.  _Understood?_ "

Tony raised an armored hand, giving him a thumbs up. "Got it."

Thor nodded and straightened, lifting Mjolnir as he walked over to an incoming group of Chitauri. He could hear the others snickering in his earpiece.

-

Loki drummed his fingers over his belly as he watched the news replay the footage from earlier, cutting away to have so called "experts" angrily discuss it. 

"There you are," Thor said as he walked into the rec room, dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt, his hair wet from the shower he just took. He dropped down onto the couch next to Loki and he instantly snuggled into Thor's side. 

He frowned when he noticed the bandaged gash on Thor's cheek. "You're hurt."

Thor smiled and shrugged. "Just a little scratch. How has your morning been?"

"Boring, but I  _did_  get to watch you on the news. You fought as gloriously as expected."

"Oh Loki, you flatter me," he said as he nuzzled and kissed Loki's jaw.

Loki snickered quietly, turning into a sigh as he shifted a little more, throwing his legs over Thor's lap. They sat there for a few moments, enjoying the quiet and running their hands over each other, wherever they could reach. Then, Loki remembered what he had said to Thor to tease him a bit before he left that morning, a naughty smile slowly forming on his face.

He pushed himself off the Thor and the couch, easily setting himself on his knees between Thor's legs. He looked up to find Thor giving him a excited, but slightly bewildered, look.

Loki ran his hands up Thor's thighs, fingers nimbly working the fly of his jeans open as he spoke. "Don't you remember what I said this morning?" 

He watched as Thor glanced away, thinking for just a second before his eyes lit up and a stupid grin formed on his face.

Loki laughed softly and pulled Thor's cock free from the confines of his jeans, licking his lips as he stroked Thor until he was hard. Thor let out a long breath and pushed his hips forward, giving Loki a better angle. His eyes were fixed on Thor's face as he leaned forward and began lapping at the length of his cock, watching Thor's eyes flutter shut and let out a breathless sigh. Thor forced his eyes open again as Loki wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. Loki hummed in satisfaction, working his tongue as he took in more of his prick and using his hand to stroke whatever he couldn't fit into his mouth. Loki's hair, unbraided and hanging in loose waves, fell around the sides of his face like a curtain and Thor tangled his fingers into it, using it to guide Loki's head with an absurd amount of gentleness. Loki bobbed his head faster, his hand working in tandem with his mouth and filling the room with wet sounds and Thor's soft grunts and sighs.

"Jesus Christ you guys! We fucking share that couch!" Tony shouted indignantly.

Loki pulled his mouth off Thor's cock with a slick pop, pulling his hair back to see the startled, wide-eyed faces of Thor's friends. Thor's face was just as wide-eyed and horrified as the rest of them as he sputtered for some sort of excuse. Loki smiled instead, clearing his throat and sitting up, daintily wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Tony flailed his arms at them as he yelled, "what the fuck are you doing!?"

" _I'm sucking his cock._  I thought that was fairly obvious," Loki answered coolly.

" _Loki_ ," Thor hissed, stuffing himself back into his jeans.

"Why couldn't you have done that in your fucking room!?"

Loki tilted his head at Tony and pouted slightly. "But it's such a  _long_  walk, and I tire out so easily in my condition." He patted his belly for emphasis.

Tony threw his hands up and let out an odd, sort of strangled growl and walked away, leaving the rest of the team to get a drink. Loki stood from the floor and smiled pleasantly at the others, who were still staring at them.

"Hello there, you must be Thor's other friends. I'm Thor's husband, Loki," he said cheerily. 

Thor shot up from the couch, standing beside Loki and began apologizing profusely. "I am so, so sorry my friends... and I must say, you all walk  _much_  more quietly than expected."

-

"I don't think they like me," Loki said quietly, his head resting on Thor's shoulder as they laid in bed.

Thor hugged Loki's shoulders and kissed the top of Loki's head. "Nonsense, they just saw us in a very ... _compromising_  position. It might just take them a few days to be able to look you in the eye."

Loki sighed, "if you say so." He stared out the window for a few minutes, watching the lights of the city flicker and the faded stars in the sky until he suddenly felt a strange flutter in his stomach. He sat up, his eyes going wide as he waited for it to happen again.

Thor sat up, looking fearful. "What's wrong? Is something wrong?" 

"Not at all!" Loki smiled when it happened again, a bit more distinct this time. He snatched Thor's hand and placed it on his stomach, laughing as she moved again. "Do you feel that?"

Thor's eyes were wide now, staring at their hands on Loki's stomach. "She's moving."

Loki nodded enthusiastically. Thor looked back up to Loki's face, both their smiles beaming as they gazed at each other. Thor leaned forward and pressed their mouths together softly, cradling the back of Loki's head with his other hand and laying him back down on the bed carefully. 

"Can we just do this all night?"

"Well, I may fall asleep at some point," Loki laughed, "but knock yourself out."

Thor chuckled and kissed Loki again. He sighed as he pulled away, resting his forehead on Loki's. "I love you."

Loki smiled and covered Thor's hand on his stomach with both of his. "I love you too."


	29. Excited!!! Thor!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about a mini chapter just because? Sure why not!

Loki hummed as he pulled the carton of ice cream out of the freezer and closed the door, peeling off the lid while he sauntered over to the counter. He tossed the lid and pulled a spoon out of a drawer, smiling as he dipped the spoon into the already half-gone ice cream, bringing it to his lips. He felt a pair of hands grasp at his sides and slide forward, resting on his belly.

"Ice cream  _again_ ," Thor said, resting his chin on Loki's shoulder, tsking softly as he pressed the rest of his body against Loki's back. "She'll come out already spoiled rotten if you're not careful."

" _Or_ ," Loki started, scooping the large bite into his mouth, "she'll be sweeter than either of us could even imagine."

Thor rolled his eyes and huffed, watching Loki shovel another large bite into his mouth.

"May I at least have a bite?" He opened his mouth expectantly.

"This is mine and your child's sustenance, darling. Would you  _really_  take that from us?"

Thor scoffed, " _sustenance_."

Loki spun around and leaned against the counter, narrowing his eyes and wagging the spoon in Thor's face. "I don't know if you've forgotten, Thor, but I am growing a  _whole new being_  inside me, which takes a lot of energy." He gestured at his belly for emphasis, making Thor roll his eyes and smile in amusement as he leaned forward, hands resting on the counter at either side of Loki. "Now, are you growing a whole new being inside  _you?_ "

Thor smirked. "No... But I  _did_  help."

"Your part was easy."

"It did make me very tired though."

Loki sighed, bringing another spoonful of ice cream to his mouth, only to have Thor snatch his hand and quickly shove the spoon into his own mouth. He released Loki's hand and rumbled in satisfaction. He grinned when Loki glared at him.

Loki thumped him between the eyes with his spoon. " _Bad husband_."

Thor laughed softly, leaning a bit more forward to bring their lips together, a hand coming up to grasp at the back of Loki's neck, beneath his loose braid, and tip his head back. The spoon fell to the floor with a clink and the ice cream was tossed to the counter, landing on it's side, so Loki could tangle his hands into Thor's hair and press himself tightly against his body. Well, as tightly as his belly allowed. Thor hummed as their daughter began to kick around a bit, his hand spreading across the small of Loki's back and pressing gently.

"Thor! Oh, god. Sorry-" The woman froze mid-step, jaw going slack and her eyes going wide when they fell on Loki. 

Thor pulled back automatically and turned to see who had walked in on them, grinning broadly when he saw who it was.

"Pepper! You came at the perfect time! She's kicking!" 

Then, he did what he'd been doing all day whenever anyone crossed their paths, he pulled Loki towards her and snatched the poor woman's wrist while she was still startled, pressing her hand to Loki's belly so she could feel their daughter squirm and kick inside Loki.

Pepper's eyes went to where her hand was placed on Loki's stomach, seeming to widen even more.

Loki elbowed Thor in the chest and hissed, "I told you to  _stop doing that_. You're making everyone uncomfortable."

With an apologetic smile he, pulled Pepper's hand away. "I'm sorry about that, he's just very,  _very_  excited. I'm Loki, by the way." He shot a withering glance over at Thor, who looked back at him like kicked puppy.

Pepper shook her head and cleared her throat, seeming to collect her wits enough to smile back at him. "It's... That's okay. I'm Pepper, Tony's girlfriend... among a few other things." She held her hand out to Loki and he took it, shaking it a bit awkwardly before quickly letting go.

"My condolences," Loki said under his breath. 

Peppers eyebrows furrowed a bit. "What?"

"It's very nice to meet you," Loki said with a smile.

"And it's nice to see you again," Thor added a bit shyly. "And sorry about that," he finished with a gesture of his hand at Loki and Pepper.

Pepper waved her hand at Thor. "It's fine, Thor. Really, I won't be traumatized by feeling a baby kick."

Pepper laughed suddenly, pushing some of her hair behind her ears. "Congratulations by the way. I forgot that that's why you had to run back home and I'm glad to see that things have seemed to work out."

Thor's smile was back to beaming at that, his arm snaking around Loki's waist and hugging Loki to his side. Loki couldn't help but smile even as he rolled his eyes at the ridiculous look on Thor's face, leaning some of his weight against him.

"He always looks so stupidly proud of himself whenever someone congratulates him on knocking me up," Loki said with a little more affection in his voice than intended.

" _Oh._ " Pepper covered her mouth to hold back a laugh.

Thor sighed, "why do you always have to say it like  _that_."

"Because it's more fun that way."


	30. Loki's Day Out

Loki pressed his forehead to the window, his eyes following the snow as it slowly fell down to the city below. Behind him the television blared with news of the fight Thor and his friends were currently fighting a miles and miles away. He felt confined. It was almost as if he were in Jotunheim once again, all but locked in a palace with little to do. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his belly, watching the fat flakes of snow swirl with the wind.

But. This  _wasn't_  Jotunheim. He wasn't being locked away. No one had ever  _said_  he couldn't leave. He pushed himself away from the glass with a grin.

He needed to change his clothes.

-

"I'm not sure this is the best idea, sir."

Loki rolled his eyes at Jarvis as he pulled on a pair of stretchy trousers. "I'm  _not_  about to let myself be bossed around by a disembodied voice, if you're thinking about forbidding me from leaving."

"I'm not forbidding you by any means, I just don't think you've completely thought this through. Why not wait for the others to come back?"

" _I just want to go for a walk_." Loki sighed in annoyance, "I can manage that by myself." He pulled a thick grey sweater on over his head, tugging it over his belly and then stepped into a pair of heavy boots.

"Sir, I don't think you quite understand-"

Loki held up his hand and hissed, silencing Jarvis. "I'm going for a walk. It will be fine.  _That is that_."

-

"Sir-"

"Not now, Jarvis!"

Thor kept his breathing as steady as his body allowed, focusing on the fight before him, this one thankfully somewhere not filled to the brim with people to get injured or worse. He flung Mjolnir forward, taking out a line in coming Chitauri in one swoop before flying back to his hand.

"This is important, sir."

"Really? More important than this shit?"

"Loki has gone out into the city on his own, I have no idea on his whereabouts."

"... Shit."

Thor readied himself for another throw, raising his arm high, power coursing through him with the movement then Tony dropped down in front of him.

"Stark!" He shouted with more annoyance than he meant.

"Rapunzel has escaped the tower!"

Thor's arm dropped, his face twisting in confusion at his friend.

"Loki has gone for a walk!"

Thor still looked at him with a bit of confusion. "What?"

"Loki is in the city by himself!"

Thor's eyes went wide with understanding. "Oh no."

-

Loki took in a lungful of cold air with a smile, full of strange, pungent smells that he couldn't bother himself to think about at the moment. I felt good to be out, even in a strange, sort of ugly, place. He was startled as a few cars screeched and halted on the road beside him, metal crunching together loudly. Instinctively, he hugged his arms around his belly and walked a bit faster, ignoring the humans who stopped in their tracks to gape at him.

He needed to remember to avoid the cars.

He stopped at a cluster of humans standing at a corner, watching as some of them crossed the street when a light changed colors and the cars had stopped for them. The light changed again as the humans finished crossing, allowing the cars to move again. This seemed a smart enough idea to Loki.

He stepped up to the cluster of humans and waited. The woman standing beside him glanced up at him and then back down, only to look back up a moment later, her eyes going wide as she took him in. She stayed standing in that spot as the light changed, being left behind as they began to move across the street.

Loki found himself getting distracted by the colorful lights and garlands that were hung all round the fronts of various shops and the like, the strange decorations making the whole place a bit prettier. He found himself even more distracted by a little baby in it's own tiny carriage, bundled up tightly so only it's pudgy, rosy little face was exposed, it's big eyes staring in wonder up at Loki as it's unknowing mother chattered away on her phone. He just barely managed to not make some undignified noise at the child, or scoop the little thing up into his arms, just to get a feel for it. He bent low and smiled, waving at it. He stifled a laugh as the baby responded with a loud, excited gurgle, kicking tiny feet wildly and waving it's arms. He felt an ache, of some sort, in his chest and was overcome with the urge to nuzzle his face into a round little cheek and snuggle the squirmy little thing to his chest.

He jumped back up when the mother screamed, stepping back as she dropped her phone and fumbled with her belongings before running away, shoving the carriage and the child along with her. Loki couldn't help but feel a bit offended at that, placing his hands on his hips and scowling in her direction. Some other humans had gathered in a circle around him, giving him a few feet of space as they brought their phones out and little lights started to flash.

"Are  _all_  you Midgardians so rude?"

No one answered him. He scoffed and cursed under his breath, deciding to just go into the shop he was standing in front of. He walked to a large set of glass doors, which seemed to clear out almost as soon as he stepped in front of them. Well, at least the humans stayed out of his way.

He was overwhelmed by the smells of perfumes as he walked it, making him a bit queasy with their overly floral scents. He covered his hand with his sleeve to press it over his face, avoiding where the scent seemed to originate, the women standing at the glass counter staring in shock as he quickly and carefully walked around them.

He came upon a couple sets of moving stairs, one moving up while the other went down. He decided to take a chance and take the ones going up, stepping onto it cautiously and hanging onto the moving railing tightly. He let out a breath he had not realized he'd been holding in as he stepped off. With a sigh and final glance back at the moving steps he began exploring the floor, running his fingers over the brightly colored clothes hanging off the many racks. The humans continued to to stop and stare at him, taking out their phones if they could think clear enough. He ignored them, busying himself with studying the fabrics that made up their clothes. He even found himself picking out a strange skirted thing hanging on one of the racks, only to put it back because he wasn't even sure how it would fit his misshapen body.

He walked aimlessly until he came upon a new area, filled with tiny clothes in lots of pale colors. With a heavy emphasis on blue and pink. It clicked when the mothers with infants or bellies even bigger than his made hasty escapes. These were  _baby_  clothes. He suddenly became much more interested, touching all the tiny tops and bottoms to feel their softness. He stopped when he saw some little hats and things, picking one up that resembled a creature he'd seen on the television once. A panda bear, if he remembered correctly. He flicked at a knitted ear with a small sneer. 

"How disgustingly  _twee_."

But he couldn't stop himself from imagining himself slipping it on to a little blonde head, the knit ears sitting perfectly at the top of her little head. His sneer had turned into a soft smile at the thought. He glanced around himself to make sure no one was watching before plucking it of the hook and clutching it to his chest. He grabbed a matching pair of mittens before moving along.

Another rack caught his eye and he had to stop and look. He carefully set the hat and mittens down on top of it before investigating. He picked up a teensy pair of green socks with red toes and heels and nearly cooed at them despite himself.

" _They're so small_ ," he said quietly, picking up another pair without putting the first set down.

He looked up when he heard someone clear their throat, finding a man in a dark suit standing at the other side of the rack. 

"Hello, I'm agent Coulson with SHIELD," he said, quickly holding up a badge at Loki before pocketing it. "We heard you've been distressing some people..."

Loki furrowed his eyebrows and looked around, noticing more people in dark suits somewhat hidden around him.

"... So, if you wouldn't mind coming with us-"

"But I am merely looking around."

The man cleared his throat again. "Yes, but-"

" _Loki!_ " Both of them turned around to see Thor skid to halt, knocking a few racks of clothes over as he made his way to Loki. 

Loki beamed at him, almost forgetting the others around them as he held up the socks in his hands. "Look at what I found! They're tiny socks!"

Thor nodded and smiled uneasily as he ran up to Loki, grabbing him by the shoulders and looking him over. "That's nice. Are you alright?"

"I'm  _fine_ ," Loki huffed in annoyance, holding the socks up closer to Thor's face. "You're not looking at the socks! Imagine them on  _her_  feet, Thor!"

"Wait," Coulson said, making them both turn their attention to him, "you know each other."

Loki scoffed and waved a hand dismissively at the agent and went back to looking at the socks. " _Of course_  I know him, he's my husband."

Coulson focused his attention to Thor at that. "Really? You're married to...  _him?_ "

"I am," Thor said with a nod, standing up straighter and running his hand up and down Loki's back.

Coulson sighed. "Stand down, everyone." The bit of tension in the room lifted at the sound of shuffling feet, most of the agents walking away. Coulson gave Thor a stern look. "Any reason you haven't told us that?"

Thor smiled sheepishly at him and shrugged. "I forgot?"

Loki gasped, yanking another pair of socks off the rack and turning to Thor. " _Snowflakes!_  Oh darling, look at them."

Coulson's eyes finally fell a bit farther down on Loki. He raised an eyebrow and looked back up to their faces. "Any other news you want to tell me?"

"I'm to be a father soon, as well," Thor provided after a moments hesitation and with a bit less of his usual enthusiasm.

Loki came back to the conversation at that, looking between his husband and the other man before something in his head clicked. " _Wait_. Did you you say your name was Agent Coulson?"

The man blinked at him. "Well, sort of..."

Loki's face lit up in recognition. " _Ohhh_ , I remember Thor telling me about you now! You had my husband poisoned."

" _Loki_." 

Coulson cleared his throat once again. "That's not quite how I would say it..."

Loki laughed softly and waved him off again, turning his attention back to Thor. He held the socks to his chest. "I want these." He remembered the hat and mittens and quickly snatched them too. "And these."

"Loki, she'll have-"

"Can't you just  _imagine_  our daughter in this," Loki interrupted, holding the hat up and wagging one of the knit ears at him. " _Look at the little ears, Thor._ "

Thor's eyes flicked down, his shoulders sagging. "That  _is_  very cute."

" _Imagine her in it_."

Thor looked back at Loki. "I'm sure my mother is already making an entire wardrobe for her, and besides, it'll be  _spring_  by the time she's here, Loki."

He shrugged. "She might still get chilly, and what if we take her to Jotunheim to visit? Do you want our daughter's head to get cold?"

Thor's shoulders sagged even more, the tiny bit of resolve he had crumbled. "Of course not, my love."

Loki smiled brightly at him, giving him a quick peck on the lips, but the chaste kiss quickly turned more heated. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, hugging him closer.

Coulson let out a loud cough. They both turned to look at him again.

"We should probably get you two out of here now."

-

Loki smiled down at his belly, the little panda hat spread out over it so he could better imagine it on his daughter's head. Thor stepped out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam and a towel wrapped around his waist. Thor looked over at Loki, stretched out on the bed an propped up against the headboard, and couldn't suppress his grin at the sight of him, even though he wanted to be at least a bit annoyed with Loki for worrying him and forcing him to leave a fight. He turned away, drying himself off and tossing the towel to the ground to pick it up later.

He walked over to the bed and flopped down onto his stomach next to Loki, rubbing a hand over his belly. His sweater seemed oddly familiar.

"Wait, isn't that mine?"

Loki shrugged, adjusting the hat slightly. "It's more comfortable."

Thor chuckled, ending with a sigh. "You know you worried me sick, right?"

Loki purposefully avoided looking at Thor, guilt plain on his face. "I did not mean to do that."

"What did you  _mean_  to do then?"

"I just wanted to go out and see some of this place, was all."

Thor pushed himself up on his knees, taking Loki's hand in his. "Why not wait for us to come back then?"

Loki finally looked him in the eye again, looking at Thor angrily and yanking his hand out of Thor's. "I'm not a  _child_ , Thor! I do not need constant guidance and guarding!"

Thor sighed. "I know, I know, I did not mean it like that... It's just that..." He waved his hands a bit, looking for the right words and failing. " _You're blue_. The humans aren't used to that."

Loki's anger vanished and he glanced down at his one of his hands, his eyebrows raised a bit. "Oh. That explains all the looks."

Thor laughed, leaning forward and catching Loki's face in his hands so he could kiss him on the forehead. "I only meant that if you waited for us we could  _arrange_  something, so you wouldn't shock so many people or get lost."

"I'd be able to find my way back," Loki added quietly, petulantly.

"I wouldn't want you to have to go through the trouble." Thor kissed his forehead again.

Loki sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. "Do you know how  _difficult_  it is to have a conversation with you when you're nude?"

Thor snickered, his head dropping down to look at himself. He looked back up at Loki with a lopsided grin. "Only half as difficult as when you're nude."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Perhaps before I started impersonating a big great bear just before it goes into hibernation."

Thor shook his head. "Nonsense, you're always distracting."

Loki glanced down, his lips curving into a smirk. "I'm not even undressed, husband."

Thor's smile grew. " _Told you_."


	31. I Bet They Discovered the Joys of Makeup Sex After This

Loki threw the remote to the other side of the couch as soon as he heard the familiar thunk of Mjolnir falling on the floor and the clomping of boots coming up behind him, nearly shooting out of his seat to meet Thor half way.

"Finally," Loki huffed as he reached for Thor, tangling his hands into Thor's hair, wet and sticky from snow and gore from Chitauri. He pulled Thor into a hard kiss and pressed himself against him, careless of his dirty armor. 

Thor laughed softly against his mouth, grabbing Loki's hips gently and pushing him back so he could speak. "At least let me bathe first-"

"We'll bathe after," Loki interrupted, pulling himself against Thor again. "I watched you on the television again. You were..." Loki purred, his lidded gazed raking over Thor. "Words cannot describe it. I just know I cannot wait another moment to have you."

Thor let out a quiet groan from the back of his throat, his hands moving to Loki's back, his fingers fanning out as he pressed Loki even tighter against his body.

Loki began to walk them back towards the couch, smiling at how Thor's eyes had gone dark so quickly, all other thoughts gone with Loki's simple words. He pried Thor's hands off him and turned to face the back of the couch, bending down and planting his hands on the back of it. When a moment passed and Thor's hands weren't upon him he threw an annoyed look over his shoulder.

"Well?"

Thor seemed to shake himself from the daze he was in, quickly walking up and pressing himself behind Loki, bending forward to nuzzle and kiss at the side of Loki's neck. Loki shamelessly rubbed himself against the bulge confined in Thor's armor, groaning and sighing as his pleasure became more insistent. Thor stood back up, ripping off his cape and armor hastily, just enough to allow him to free his cock before shoving Loki's shirt up to his waist and his leggings down his thighs. Loki dropped onto his forearms and slid his feet apart, balancing himself before Thor grasped his hips with one hand, yanking him up a bit and shoving his cock in Loki with one hard thrust. Loki yelped and bit down on his lip, nearly breaking the skin as he did. 

Thor held his hips with both hands, pulling Loki back as he thrust in, their skin snapping together wetly. Loki's cock leaked drips of spend on to the floor beneath them, aching as it was left untouched. Loki's hand reached a bit farther to rub at his clit, ripping another moan from him, long and high pitched. Thor's bent forward and let his hands roam, sliding over Loki's belly and pushing his shirt up higher, until they slipped under the fabric entirely and began carefully playing with his nipples, which had become more sensitive and a bit bigger in the past few days. Thor rubbed his fingers over them in circles before taking them between his finger and thumb and pinching them gently. Loki choked on air, his body going tense all over and his legs trembling.

"Fuck-  _Thor!"_

Thor groaned and latched his mouth onto the skin just below Loki's ear, giving it a hard suck and sending Loki careening over the edge. Loki barely held back a shout as he came suddenly, his cunt clamping down tight around Thor's prick and his own cock spilling stripes of come onto the floor. Thor came a minute later, releasing his lips from Loki's neck to let out a long, satisfied moan in his ear, his hips stilled as he pumped come inside Loki. 

They stayed like that as the last waves of Loki's orgasm washed over him, with Thor supporting most of his weight so his shaking legs would not give out beneath him. Thor let out a long, satisfied sigh, planting a kiss on the corner of Loki's jaw before standing up and slipping out of Loki. 

"Let's go and bathe now, I reek," he said as he carefully righted Loki's clothing, giving his bottom a light smack when he was done. 

Loki stood with a groan and finally turned around to see Thor half-dressed in his armor, snorting a bit at the sight of him.

" _You_  were the one who could not wait," Thor said defensively. Loki rolled his eyes and began walking towards the bedroom, Thor following closely and stripping himself the rest of the way as they made their way to the bathroom.

Loki turned the shower on, checking and adjusting the water a few times before being satisfied. Thor stepped in, wanting to wash himself off a bit before Loki joined him. Loki pulled his shirt and leggings off as quickly as he could manage, unfastening and coming his fingers through the braid in his hair as he finally stepped in behind Thor. He grinned and leaned against the tiles as he watched water wash away the dirt and roll down Thor's back, his fingers stilling in his hair while he was distracted. He shook himself and stood from the wall, stepping forward and pushing Thor so he could get under the stream of water. He wrapped his arms around Thor's waist and rested his cheek against a thick shoulder, sighing happily as water beat against the other side of his face.

"You make washing impossible, you know."

"I know," Loki said smugly.

Thor laughed and shook his head, grabbing the bottle of shampoo and pouring a generous amount into his palm. "There is going to be soap running down your face in a moment. Just a warning."

Loki pulled himself away reluctantly, only to shift around and push Thor from the water entirely, while he had suds running down his face and into his eyes, and took water entirely for himself.

"Excuse you." Thor scrapped the soap from his eyes and tried to glare at Loki, only managing to make Loki laugh at the sight he made.

Thor moved forward, still glaring, and stole back some of the water to rinse his hair. He smiled as Loki pushed some of the wet tendrils of hair hanging in front of his face and kissed him. Thor pulled back a moment later, letting Loki have the water to himself again.

Loki grabbed the sponge of hanging on a wall and poured some soap on it, wetting it and squeezing it until suds formed before running it over himself. He could practically feel Thor's eyes on him the entire time. "You're staring."

"You're lovely to stare at."

Loki scoffed, but said nothing, simply scrubbing at his skin a bit harder. Thor closed the bit of distance between them again and took the sponge from Loki's hand. He pulled Loki against his chest and kissed his wet cheek as he began to carefully scrub over his skin, his hands lingering on his favorite spots.

"I like these," he said as he dragged his fingertips over the light blue, ragged lines that had formed over Loki's hips and stomach. "They look a bit like lightening."

Loki snorted. "No wonder  _you_  like them, then."

"You don't?"

There was a beat of silence before Loki answered. "No."

"But you have lines everywhere else."

"These are different."

"Why? Because you saw them being formed?"

Loki narrowed his eyes at that. "Because they came with other things."

Thor grabbed his ass, which had steadily grown bigger as his stomach had, with a smack and a loud chuckle. He smirked as Loki shot a glare at him.

"They came with our daughter as well," Thor added softly a second later, when Loki finally looked away, dropping the sponge to slide his hands over Loki's belly.

"Don't try to make me feel guilty for feeling like this."

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, I just want you to know that they're not ugly."

Loki sighed, leaning more of his weight on Thor and closing his eyes.

"I'm ready to lay down for a long while," Thor said after a few minutes of silence. Loki hummed in agreement and pushed himself off Thor. They finished bathing quickly and stepped out. Thor grabbed towels of the rack, handing one to Loki and keeping the other for himself.

Loki used what little magic he had left to dry his hair, slowly combing his fingers through it to make sure no damp spots were left. Thor, on the other hand, simply scrubbed his hair with the towel, leaving a tangled mess on top of his head as he finished drying the rest of himself off.

" _Thor_ ," Loki chided. Thor grinned at him through his curtain of matted hair.

Loki tried desperately to hold back his smile, quickly turning away when he failed and grabbed the comb from the counter.

He snatched Thor's wrist as he walked back into the bedroom, dragging him along. "You could just  _ask_  me to play with your hair, you boor."

Thor scoffed, "that makes it less fun."

Loki rolled his eyes and let go of Thor to climb onto the bed, patting his lap when was settled. Thor smiled and curled up beside him, laying his head across Loki's lap and humming contentedly as Loki's fingers began to carefully work the knots free from his hair.

Thor ran his fingers up and down Loki's thighs, tracing the lines, occasionally pausing to turn his head a bit and kiss the skin closest to his lips. Loki would let his hands wander as well, sliding his knuckles lightly down Thor's spine as he ran his fingers through Thor's untangled hair.

"Other side now," he said after playing with it for a while longer. Thor obediently flipped over to face him, his smile growing now that he faced Loki's stomach, his hand coming up to rest on it as he placed very light kisses on it.

Loki's smile grew, gently combing through another tangle. "I would've never thought my plan would have lead me to this," he said softly.

His hands stilled as the words he just said registered.  _That_  did not come out as he intended  _at all._

Thor had also gone still. " _Plan?_ "

Loki cleared his throat and began to comb his fingers through his hair again. "It is nothing, Thor."

Thor sat up and gave Loki doubtful look. "What did you mean by ' _my plan_?"

Loki rolled his eyes and laughed, trying to seem nonchalant about his slip up. "You know how I get lately, husband, my mind goes all over the place."

Thor narrowed his eyes at him. "No it doesn't."

Loki cleared his throat again. Damn.

"It's really a funny story now, actually..."

"What is?"

"Um, well... I-I may have originally come to Asgard with the intent of having you fall in love with me and marry me so I could finally be free from Jotunheim."

Thor stared at him, his mouth slowly falling open.

"See! It's pretty funny now,  _isn't it?_ "

Thor finally blinked again, his mouth closing with a snap that made Loki flinch. "What did you intend to do after we were wed?"

Loki shrank back against the headboard, shrugging a shoulder and letting out an uncomfortable laugh. "I was going to stay in Asgard for as long as necessary before- before leaving."

Thor turned away from him, sitting on the edge of the bed and placing his face in his hands. "The entire reason we even met, was because you were going to  _use_  me."

"Well, when you say it like that, it sounds pretty bad." Loki sat on his knees, scratching the back of his head nervously. Thor shot a glare at him, and the last of Loki's forced smile fell from his face.

Thor stood from the bed and Loki reached out for him, only to have his hands shook away.

"But that was before I got to really  _know_  and  _love_  you, Thor! It shouldn't matter  _now!_ "

"It'd be a good idea for you not speak, Loki." Thor went to the dresser, grabbing a pair of jeans and pulling them on, then a shirt.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked as he climbed from the bed.

"I need some air."

"I really think you're taking this a little harder than necessary!"

Thor ignored him and finished dressing before stomping out of the room, heading towards the door with Loki following close behind as he quickly pulled a robe on. 

"Are you just going to leave!? It's the middle of the damn night!"

"Yes," Thor said with mock cheer, "just like you were going to do to me, I'm assume."

Loki stopped in his tracks, his mouth hanging open as Thor walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Loki turned around and yanked off the robe as he walked back to their bedroom, throwing it to the floor with a growl. He put on the first outfit he could find, slipping on a pair of shoes and making his way out of their rooms.

" _Jarvis_ ," he snapped.

"He went down the stairs, if that what you're wondering, and I do not have access there to reach him."

"Of course you don't," he said as he mashed the up button on the elevator.

"Should I inform the others?" Jarvis asked as Loki stepped inside and sagged against the wall, pushing the button the the floor with the kitchen.

"I guess so," he said sadly, his throat going tight.

-

Thor was barely out of breath when he finally reached the ground floor of the tower, stepping out into the cold night and taking a deep breath. He stomped down the sidewalk, going nowhere in particular and weaving around stumbling drunks and zooming cars.

His heart pounded with anger and hurt, his hands curled into tight fists in his pockets. He'd never felt so utterly betrayed before in his life, and it hurt so much more than he could ever fathom. He didn't even want to think of Loki's name, but that, of course, was impossible to do. It only served to make the hurt sharper.

He stopped in front of a bar, he knew he'd never be able to get drunk on Midgard's alcohol, but the familiar motions might soothe him.

He sighed, hesitating for just one more moment before walking inside.

-

The elevator doors slid open and Tony walked out, looking sleepy but still dressed in his jeans and shirt. Loki continued to dig into his ice cream.

" _So..._ "

"Thor hates me.  _So_. How's your night been?"

Tony scoffed and sat down at the table beside him, pushing away another empty carton and a bag of chips. "Yeah, _right_."

"I told him that I originally intended to marry him so I could get away from my home and then leave him when I was finished with him."

Tony whistled, his eyebrows creeping up high on his forehead. "Wow. That's really,  _really_  bad."

Loki laid his head onto the table, his hand still inside the carton of ice cream, and whined.

"Okay, so. He's really mad at you,  _understandably_ , but he doesn't  _hate_  you."

"Wouldn't  _you_  hate someone who was going to toss you away when they had their use of you?"

"Well, I'm not Thor."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Loki, we've all be forced to watch you two and your, to be perfectly frank, borderline gross public displays of affection. We also saw Thor being the biggest, saddest sack in the goddamned universe over you. I'm pretty sure he's going to forgive you. You just may have to grovel a little."

Tony tapped his fingers on the table, his face twisting. "Just to be clear, you aren't actually going to be leaving him in the dust, right?"

Loki hugged the carton of ice cream to himself. "I can't imagine my life without him, now."

"Good to know." There was a ping and Tony pulled his phone from his pocket, reading the screen before pressing a few more buttons. "Steve found him. He's at a bar."

Loki sat up slowly. "Should I-?"

"I'll call a car for you."

-

Thor stared down into his half empty glass, spinning it slowly and frowning at the amber liquid inside. The stool beside him screeched as it was pulled back, the person letting out a familiar sigh as he sat down. Thor refused to look at him.

"Uh. You want something to drink?" The bartender asked. 

"No thank you." The bartender nodded and walked to the other end of the bar, glancing back at them a few times.

Thor turned away from Loki. Which felt a bit childish, but he was right to be angry.

"I made that plan up long before I met you, Thor. I had even considered others before you, but the stories told of you made you seem like an idiot that would be easy enough to pull my tricks on."

"If this is your way of apologizing, it is  _horrible_ ," Thor said raggedly.

Loki went on, ignoring Thor's words. "At first you did seem every bit the easily angered brute who thought more with his hammer than his head, I do admit. But those stories never told of how kind and loving you could be in the bedroom, as well as everywhere else. They didn't speak of your humor or more direct sort of intellect. I was terribly mistaken when I thought you'd be easy to trap and use for my whims."

Thor finally looked back at Loki, and saw a soft smile curving his lips. Loki pulled himself closer and rested his chin on Thor's shoulder, pulling his hand off the bar and weaving their fingers together in his lap.

" _Now_ , I can't imagine myself without you beside me, and I've never been happier to be so  _very_  wrong in my life. So, I'm not sorry in the slightest for my original plan, I'm only sorry that I ever intended to hurt you."

Thor finally turned to face Loki, taking Loki's face into his hands. Loki's smile grew, his hands coming up to cover Thor's.

"Please forgive me, so perhaps our daughter will stop kicking me," Loki said with a soft laugh.

Thor couldn't stop himself from smiling and pulling Loki in for a kiss, tension releasing from both of them with it.

Thor pulled away minutes later, his thumbs running along Loki's cheekbones. "Let's go home."


	32. Loki's Leggings(Are the Only Pants He Feels Comfortable In)

Loki huffed in annoyance as he yanked yet another one of his shirts over his head, throwing it violently onto the pile of other tops deemed unacceptable. He swayed as he stood in front of the full length mirror in just his leggings, one hand on his hip while the other cradled his belly. 

Women's clothes were wrong, men's clothes were wrong, all of it was just  _wrong_.

With a defeated sigh he grabbed the one shirt he'd taken to wearing the most often, thin and green and whose fabric clung to him and grew tighter by the day, which wasn't ideal, but it felt the least strange on him and therefore was the most comfortable. 

After a few moments of consideration he decided to pick up the pile and put the clothes back in the closet, so Thor wouldn't pester him about it later and then get all  _concerned_  when Loki inevitably caved and gave him the answer. He picked them up piece by piece, looking at each sweater and shirt for a few minutes in attempt to pinpoint what exactly made him so uncomfortable with them. Men's clothes didn't fit him even remotely, uncomfortably tight in all the wrong places unless it was drastically over-sized, and then he just looked like a blob. While women's clothes was less of an issue in that respect, there was something still off about them. The women's clothes tended to be more embellished than the men's, which should have made Loki like them automatically, but there was something about it that made his face twist at his reflection.

He picked up a flowy, flower patterned shirt and shook out the wrinkles. He loved flowers, but he hated this shirt. How could he hate this shirt?

Maybe it was just  _him_. 

He sat down on the bed after he finished putting away his clothes, laying back and relieving some the slight ache in his back. He ran his hands over his belly a few times before moving to his hips and sides, feeling how they spread over the bed.

He was so  _soft_  now. Everything that was once taut now jiggled with a layer of fat. His arms, his legs, his chest, even his cheeks had rounded out a bit. It was becoming increasingly disconcerting to look in the mirror. Just catching a glance of himself on a shiny surface when he wasn't prepared for it could send his mood spiraling if he wasn't careful.

At least Thor seemed happy enough to kiss and nuzzle every bit of him still, taking his time to do so whenever they had the time and were alone. Or even when they weren't, if the mood struck him.

Perhaps if he just avoided mirrors and acquired more of these shirts he could get through this. That shouldn't be too difficult.

-

Loki's lip curled as he stared down at his chest. His sore, aching chest that had begun to sprout breasts. A loud explosion from the action movie playing on the tv made the speakers practically buzz. He brought his hands up to cup the painful things.

"I hate these things," he snarled quietly.

"Welcome to the club," Natasha deadpanned from the other end of the couch, tossing a few kernels of popcorn into her mouth and crunching them noisily. Her ankle was carefully wrapped in a bandaged and propped up on a pillow on the coffee table, an injury she sustained during a bout of fighting during the night.

"How do you even manage to live with these damn things? Mine have done nothing but cause me grief and I've only been dealing with them for a few days." Loki gave a pointed glance to Natasha's chest and she let out a huff of laughter.

"Bras help. Or make the situation worse. I think in your case though, you just have to suffer through it."

Loki groaned and tossed his head back. "Thor and his damn progeny."

"I can be sure to punch him in the chest a few times. I'm not sure how much pain I can cause him, but I can try."

Loki felt the corner of his mouth rise up into a smirk. "I knew I liked you for a reason."

"Trying to watch the movie here," Clint added from the chair he'd curled up in. Natasha flicked a kernel at him, hitting him just below the eye and making him flinch. He scowled at her and she responded with a smug grin.

It made him miss Thor all of a sudden. He pushed himself up from the couch, intent on finding him and maybe kissing him a few times. Clint and Natasha simply waved him off, not even asking what he might be up to. At this point, they probably knew.

He was just feet from the elevator when the doors slid open. Loki smiled automatically when he saw Thor inside. It took him a few seconds to notice the others with him, his eyebrows slowly raising at the man and two women with his husband.

"Loki!" Thor beamed at him as he stepped out, taking Loki's face in his hands and pecking him on the lips. "I was just looking for you."

"You found me," Loki said quietly, his attention turning back to the Midgardians trying to not gape at him. Well, one wasn't trying as hard as the others.

Thor turned back to them, placing a hand on Loki's lower back and rubbing it slowly. "Loki, this is Jane, Eric and Darcy. They took me in when I first came to Midgard." He gestured to each person as he listed them off, then to Loki. "This is Loki."

There was a beat of silence as they took each other in, with Thor looking excitedly between them. Loki suddenly felt self conscious in his worn out clothes and mess of unbraided hair and just barely resisted raking his fingers through it.

Jane was the first to compose herself and thrust out her hand to Loki. "It's nice to finally meet you, Thor told us so much about you. So, so much." The last words were tighter than the rest and he leveled a blank stare at Thor.

"Have you told  _everyone_  you've met here about our sex life?"

"Not  _everyone_ ," Thor said defensively, ducking his head a bit.

Loki could help but smirk a bit at the only slightly sorry look on his face. He finally turned back to Jane and smiling at her. "Nice to meet you as well, Thor has told me about how hospitable you were to him when he first arrived here."

They went to sit down at the table when the introductions were through and Darcy had gathered the courage to ask Loki a few invasive questions about his anatomy, for which she earned sharp jabs from Jane's elbow for, and Loki was feeling strangely...  _exposed_. He felt himself losing focus on the conversation around him, focusing instead on Jane, oddly enough. He was beginning to feel a bit like when he caught a glimpse of himself in reflective surfaces now. 

He turned to Thor quickly, a hand grazing his chest to get his attention. "Darling, could you get me a blanket? I feeling a bit chilly."

Thor's eyebrows furrowed at him. "Are you feeling well?"

Loki nodded and put on his best reassuring smile. "I'm fine, just a bit cold."

One eyebrow slowly rose higher as he looked over Loki. " _Cold?_ "

" _Yes_ ," Loki said tightly, " _cold_."

Upon second thought, being cold  _might_  not have been the best excuse for him to use.

Thor looked him over once more before standing up and walking off, leaving Loki to nod along with the conversation. He felt the weight of the blanket rest on his shoulders and Thor's breath puff against his cheek as he gave him a kiss. He dropped back down into his chair, pulling it closer and resting his arm across the back. Thor fell back into the conversation with the others while Loki wrapped the blanket more tightly around himself, just barely following along.

-

Thor's hands rested heavily on his hips, stopping Loki in his tracks and forcing him to turn around. 

Thor cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Are you alright? I'm  _fine_. Loki, what's wrong? Nothing's wrong, Thor. Yes there is.  _No_ , there isn't. Please, just tell me so I can try to help. I'm fine, really. Stop  _worrying_."

Loki rolled his eyes.

"Now that we have that part out of the way," he said gently, his hands moving up to hold Loki's neck, "can you please tell me what's the matter? You were acting strange."

Loki pushed his hands away, slowly walking towards the bedroom. "I don't want to talk about it, alright?"

Thor whined pathetically behind him. Loki stopped and threw his head back with a groan. 

"You're not going to let it be."

Thor came up behind him again, wrapping his arms around Loki and pressing his face into the crook of Loki's neck.

"I just want to help."

He smirked a bit and reached up to pat him on the head. "You're too sweet, my love."

Thor whined again. Loki sighed, leaning against Thor. 

"I don't think you'll be able to help much even if I told you."

Thor stayed quiet, nuzzling his face into Loki's neck.

"I... I just don't feel like myself, Thor. I feel dowdy and fat and nothing feels quite right on me. I can hardly even stand  _looking_  at myself sometimes."

There was a few beats of silence. And then Thor whined, again.

" _Told you._ "

Thor lifted his head and kissed Loki's cheek. "I think you look gorgeous."

Loki smiled despite himself. He turned his head to look at Thor, gently grabbing his chin to kiss him on the lips. "I know you do. You're good at making that very clear."

The corner of Thor's mouth quirked up into a small smile. "I can make it even clearer right now, if you'd like?"

Loki laughed softly. "You know I can't pass up that sort of offer."


	33. Tessethingy

Thor peeled off his armor sluggishly outside the bedroom in the dark, not wanting to take a chance on waking Loki as he slept. He was tired, well, not exactly. He'd been fighting the Chitauri with his teammates for most of the day, and he could have fought much longer, if needed. But he didn't  _want_  to. He was sick of this fight with the same enemy over and over again. With every defeat the Chitauri seemed to come back from it with twice the determination. He just wanted to spend every moment he could with Loki. Or at least every moment until Loki shoved him away and barked at him to go find something else to do.

He stepped silently through the bedroom, towards the bathroom, and glanced over at Loki, sleeping soundly and half covered by a thin sheet. He shut the door before flipping on the light and turning on the shower. His hair was caked and sticky with strange, grey blood and he watched it turn the water cloudy as it was washed down his body.

He stepped out when was finally clean, scrubbing his skin and squeezing his hair out with a towel until he deemed himself dry enough and shuffling out of the bathroom to climb into bed, just barely resisting the urge to flop down on it. He carefully scooted up behind Loki, fitting himself against Loki's back and pressing his forehead to the back of his head. Loki hummed quietly, taking the hand Thor had draped along his belly and knitting their fingers together, bringing their twined hands to his chest. Thor smiled to himself, falling asleep easily minutes later.

-

"You're troubled," Loki said, twirling a piece of Thor's hair around his finger. "I thought I told that you're not allowed be troubled when your in bed with me." 

Thor laughed quietly, pulling Loki's hand from his hair to press a quick kiss to his palm. "Not troubled, just wondering."

Loki pushed himself up, leaning on one of his elbows and smirking down at Thor. "What could you  _possibly_  be wondering about, my dear." His tone was flirtatious, the corner of his mouth curling higher.

Thor snorted. "Not what you're thinking. Besides, I don't even have to wonder about  _that_  anymore."

Loki dropped back down. "Well, that's boring."

Thor rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "You won't even lend an ear?"

"Does it have anything to do with me?"

"No."

"Then no."

Thor quickly reached over and pinched Loki's arm a few times, making him yelp and flail wildly. 

"Fine! I'll listen to you, you bastard!"

Thor chuckled, pillowing both arms behind his head. Loki moved his head to lay on Thor's chest, his fingers tracing the lines of his muscles.

"Go on then..."

Thor sighed. "I'm wondering why the Chitauri fight the way they do. They send down only a few warriors, get easily defeated, and retreat. They do it again and again. They obviously have decent enough numbers to keep sending new troops, so why don't they just attack all at once? Their chances would be better."

" _Hm_." Loki looked off in the distance, his finger slowing and brow scrunching up in thought. "That is strange."

"SHIELD has managed to detain a few, but they do not speak, or can not, they seem content to just sit in their cells."

"Odd creatures."

Thor hummed in agreement.

His phone suddenly began beeping from the nightstand, signalling an urgent message. Thor fumbled as he reached blindly for it, nearly dropping it on his face when he finally got a hold of it. Loki pushed himself up further to read the message with him.

" _Well_ ," Loki drawled, "it probably wasn't the best idea to hold some of them captive at their facility."

Thor sighed and let his hand drop to the bed. "I guess I need to go then."

Loki whined, clutching at Thor. "They got themselves into this mess this time, pretend your phone had died and you never got the message."

The offer was tempting, but he grudgingly pried Loki off him and sat up.

"Ugh, you goody-goody."

Thor chuckled and leaned back down to give a quick peck to Loki's cheek before climbing off the bed. He turned as he began walking to the door, letting Mjolnir fly into his hand and dressing him in his armor. "I will try to get back to you as soon as possible, my love."

"You better," Loki huffed, flopping over to his other side so his back was to Thor.

-

Thor had mostly tuned Fury's words out, but one stuck out to him. "The Tesseract?"

"Yes," Fury confirmed with a heavy sigh. "The Chitauri have stolen it. We're almost entirely sure now that they had been looking for it, and when we brought in some of them, we inadvertently led them right to it."

The room was silent. Thor was trying to place where he had heard of the the Tesseract before. There was something familiar about it.

Fury began talking again, his voice tense and filled with worry as he spoke of power that they hadn't even begun to understand. Something finally clicked and Thor's stomach dropped with dread. His father had told him about it when he was a child, of how he had hid it on Midgard in hopes of keeping it from the wrong hands.

That had worked out splendidly.

"The Tesseract..." Everyone turned to look at him.

" _Yes_ ," Fury said tightly. " _The Tesseract._ "

"This is not good at all."

"Thanks for stating the obvious. Again."

Thor kept his mouth shut for the rest of the meeting, going straight to his and Loki's rooms as soon as it was over. He found his husband on the couch, reading, and sunk down heavily next to him.

Loki's eyebrow rose as he looked up at Thor. "That can't be good."

"They stole the Tesseract from SHIELD."

Loki gave him a confused look. His eyes glanced away from Thor as he thought for a moment before going wide with recognition. "That thing is  _real?_  I had thought that it was some sort of strange legend."

Thor shook his head. "It is very real and very powerful."

Loki grimaced. "That's not good."

"Not at all," Thor said weakly, leaning over to lay his head on Loki's shoulder. Loki leaned his head on Thor's, reaching up to caress Thor's cheek. Thor laid a hand over the curve of Loki's stomach, feeling the baby shift around a bit.

"I have never been less excited for a war in my life."

"Are you feeling feverish?"

"I feel fine... I'd just rather not be too far from you nowadays."

"Thor, our child will not  _burst_  from my whom if you're gone a little too long."

Thor let out a quiet laugh. "I _know_. I just can't help but worry about you when I'm out there."

"Now you know how I feel."

Thor lifted his head to look at Loki. 

He shrugged. "It was fun to watch you fight on the television at first, but lately I can hardly stand to see you take a hit. I feel almost ill with worry."

"Shall we run away to another realm? I hear Vanheim is nice this time of year."

Loki rolled his eyes and gave Thor's cheek a hard couple of pats. "You're too noble to leave this realm when it's in peril."

"You're right," Thor sighed. His head dropped back down to Loki's shoulder. "Perhaps we can live in some sort of bubble where no one can bother us."

Loki snickered. "Do you wish to help me birth our child all by yourself?"

Thor thought for a moment, raising an eyebrow as he shrugged. "How difficult could that be? All I'd have to do is catch her."

"You make it sound as though she is going to  _shoot_  out of me."

Thor couldn't hold back a cheeky little smirk. "That  _isn't_  what happens?"

"Sometimes, I can't believe I'm having a child with you." Loki was trying to sound annoyed, but affection still managed to bleed through each word and make Thor grin.

"At least we know she'll be _incredibly_ good looking."

Loki snorted softly, picking his book back up. "Our beautiful little terror to the Nine Realms."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wrote a [Christmas Thingy!](http://thisdorkyblogthing.tumblr.com/post/70861634163/i-present-to-you-loki-is-a-little-shit-the)
> 
> (merry day after christmas everyone!)


	34. Porn Porn Porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness. It was a combination of me feeling like shit yesterday, and my internet going out. And then I tried to ad some more to this chapter today and it just wasn't working. Sorry for the delay!

Thor was laid out on the couch, legs propped up on the coffee table and a couple pairs of legs draped across his lap, his armor discarded for a soft t-shirt and a pair sweatpants. He should've been cleaning the blood off it right now, it was always a beast to get off when it dried, but he couldn't peel himself off the couch. Neither could anyone else, it seemed, so he didn't feel so bad about not moving an inch. He felt a tug on his hair and when he dropped his head back he saw Loki in a silky robe smiling down at him.

"I've missed you, darling."

Thor smiled lazily back at him. "I've missed you as well."

Another tug on his hair. "Well, come on then."

Thor couldn't hold back the whine that let loose from the back of his throat. It earned him a sharper tug on his hair. " _Ow._ "

" _Come on,_ " Loki hissed.

Thor pushed the legs off his lap and slowly pulled himself up. He took the hand Loki offered him and let himself be led to back to their rooms. Loki took them straight to their bedroom, pushing Thor down on to the bed and standing between his thighs. Loki pulled on the tie of the robe, letting it open and slip down his body and pool on the floor around his feet. Thor took in a deep breath and grabbed a hold of Loki's hips, tiredness leaving him as his cock began to stir. 

Loki smirked down at him as he guided Thor's hands up to cup his breasts. Thor looked up at him in confusion.

"I thought that you didn't want me to touch them, they hurt too much and-"

"They are not so sore today, and I know how badly you want to touch them, what with how you stare at them constantly," Loki said, the corner of his mouth lifting higher.

Thor felt his face flare with heat. "I do not stare  _constantly_."

"Whatever you say, husband," Loki said with a roll of his eyes. He climbed onto Thor's lap, forcing Thor to lean back to accommodate his belly. He lifted his hands away from Loki's breasts for a brief moment to let him pull Thor's shirt off before gently them in his palms again. He gave each mound a gentle squeeze and getting a feel of their weight as Loki began to writhe in Thor's lap. Thor moaned quietly as his cock grew hard, squeezing a bit harder and dragging his thumbs over dark blue nipples. 

Loki let out a startled gasp, his eyes going wide and his back straightening. 

Thor smirked up at him, dragging his thumbs over them again, rubbing them in slow circles. "Feel good?"

Loki nodded, his eyes fluttering shut and teeth biting down onto his lip. Thor wrapped one arm around Loki's waist, his hand resting on the curve of his ass, and took one perky nipple into his mouth, continuing to tease the other with his thumb. He carefully dragged it between his teeth and flicked the sensitive nub with the tip of his tongue, enjoying every sigh and hitch in Loki's breath it brought. Loki's hips began to roll slowly, and Thor could feel heat and wetness through his sweats and even a bit of slickness against his abdomen where Loki's cock leaked between them, it made his own cock throb with it. He moved over to the other breast, giving it the same treatment as the first, while his hand moved between them, first shoving his sweatpants down far enough to free his cock and then back to Loki's cunt, slipping two fingers easily into the hot, slick passage. Loki let out a long groan, throwing his head back and pressing himself closer, his hands tangling into Thor's hair.

Thor pulled his mouth from Loki's nipple with a slick pop, slowly laying back and pulling his fingers from Loki's dripping cunt. He watched Loki's face, flushed a darker shade of blue and already dazed, as he brought the digits to his mouth and licked them clean. Loki's eyes seemed to grow even darker, practically shivering as he fell forward, bracing himself with his hands on Thor's chest.

"Fuck," Loki let out in a shaky breath. He lifted his hips higher and Thor reached down, grabbing his cock at the base and helping guide Loki onto it, both letting out simultaneous groans as he sunk down onto his length. Thor moved his hands to Loki's thighs, dragging and digging his fingertips along soft, pliant skin as Loki began to slowly bounce up and down on his cock.

Thor's hands migrated upwards, cupping Loki's breasts again as they bounced and jiggled. Loki let out a high pitched, needy whine as Thor began to tease at his nipples again, riding him faster and digging his fingertips into Thor's chest.

Loki's thighs began to tremble, dropping down onto Thor harder each time he lifted himself up. He gasped, clenching tight around Thor and grinding down on Thor's hips as he came, his cock spurting on both their bellies. 

Loki smiled lazily down at Thor, a few sweaty strands of hair sticking to his cheeks. Thor wiggled his hips a bit and smirked back at Loki. 

"Have at me, husband. I can't hold myself up anymore."

Thor purred, wrapping his arms around Loki and flipping them both over. He pulled back for a moment, shoving his sweats down the rest of the way and kicking them off before climbing back into the bed. He pushed Loki farther up before settling over him again, his cock twitching at the sight of Loki spread out beneath him. Loki hummed, grabbing Thor's shoulders and pulling him down for a kiss. Thor slid back in easily, smiling a little when Loki moaned loudly into his mouth.

He picked up an easy rhythm. His mouth moving down Loki's neck to his chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking gently, making Loki cry out and arch into him. Loki's legs tightened around his hips, his knees squeezing Thor's sides and giving him barely an inch to move. He kept thrusting as much as he was allowed to, moving faster and harder as he chased his own orgasm. He closed his eyes and pressed his face to Loki's chest, breathing heavily onto his skin. Loki's nails dug into his shoulders, body clenching around Thor's cock again. 

He felt heat coiling inside his belly, making him gasp for air and fuck into Loki even harder. One hand moved to hold Loki's hip, keeping his still as he finally climaxed, thrusting in as deep as he could and spilling into him. Loki threw his head back and cried out, body tensed as he came a second time.

Thor held himself on shaky limbs, hovering over his belly as he caught his breath, finally rolling off him a couple minutes later. "I feel like I could sleep for an age."

Loki rolled to his side. "You better not, I might feel amorous again in a few minutes. I'll get all crabby if I can't wake you"

Thor wound an arm around Loki's shoulder, smiling down at him. "Then I'll do my best to stay awake."

"You better," Loki said teasingly, poking Thor's side for emphasis.

"What did I miss today?" Thor asked a few minutes later.

Loki shrugged a shoulder and sighed. "Not much, I waddled around, ate too much, tried to sleep, but our daughter saw it fit to spin around inside me and keep me awake. The usual."

"Sorry I missed out," Thor chuckled, pressing a kiss to Loki's forehead.

Loki rolled his eyes and said, "I'm sure you are."

"I am! I feel terrible about not being here with you."

Loki shook his head, failing to hide the smile it brought to his face. He let out a little puff of breath against Thor's shoulder. "What do you think she'll look like?"

"I can't help but imagine her looking like you."

"Really? You think she'll look Jotunn?"

Thor shrugged. "I can't see why not."

Loki lifted himself up onto his elbow, furrowing his eyebrows down at Thor. "And you're fine with that?"

Thor smiled lazily up at him, tracing a finger up and down his spine. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Loki stared at him blankly for a moment, a smile creeping across his face before collapsing back down.

"I can't wait to hold her."

Loki laughed quietly. "I can't wait to not have someone constantly kicking me in the ribs."

"Do you hate being pregnant, Loki?"

Loki was quiet for a minute, slowly tracing circles on to Thor's skin with his finger. "No. There are parts that are bothersome, sure, and I do miss my magic terribly, but feeling her move around inside me is actually quite wonderful."

A bit of tension that Thor hadn't realized he was holding released and he kissed the top of Loki's head. "Good. I would feel horrendous if was putting you through some enormous hardship."

"I did have a part in this as well. If I hadn't had sex with you I probably wouldn't be pregnant now. And probably a lot less satisfied with life in general." Loki winked at him, tangling his legs in Thor's.

Thor grinned. "Well, that's good to know."

Another few minutes passed in easy silence, until Loki looped a leg around Thor's hips and pulled himself up to sit in Thor's lap. He smiled naughtily down at Thor, pressing his hands on to his chest. "I'm feeling amorous again, my love." 

Thor hummed, his hands going to Loki's hips, his cock already beginning to stir.


	35. Thor Gets the Tesseract(And A Nap)

"I'm not leaving," Loki glowered, arms crossed tightly over his chest as he sat like stone on the couch. The Chitauri had finally attacked with full force, leaving New York in utter chaos as people tired to escape. Thor dropped to his knees before his husband, stomach rolling at just the thought of Loki being alone in the tower when it could so easily be destroyed. Agent Coulson and Pepper stood back, by the elevator, a bag of Loki's clothing and belongings set between them.

"Loki, please be reasonable. I need to know you and our daughter are going to be safe-"

"I need to know  _you_  will be safe," Loki snapped, nearly glaring at Thor, "and how am I supposed to know how long this will last? What if I go into labor while you are so far away?" Loki let out a shuddered breath, blinking back tears and looking away from Thor.

Thor smiled and shushed him, taking Loki's face in his hands and forcing him to look back. "You know I will be fine, and I doubt this fight will last long enough for you to have her." He forced himself to sound sure, his reassuring smile unwavering as Loki searched his face for any sort of falsehood. His arms dropped into his lap after a moment, face going soft and sad.

"I don't want to leave you," he said quietly, voice cracking.

Thor sighed, lifting himself on to the couch and hugging Loki to his chest. "I don't want you to leave either, but it's not safe here..." Loki let out another shuddering breath. " _Please?_ "

Loki nodded slightly, and Thor heard a small sniffle. He stood, pulling Loki up along with him, and walked him towards the others. Pepper gave Loki a sympathetic smile, mouthing the words "it will be okay" to him. Loki looked back up at Thor, quickly swallowing him up in a tight embrace, his head tucked under Thor's chin.

"I'm sure you'll be back in no time," Thor said evenly, running his hand up and down Loki's back.

Another sniff and Loki pulled back, eyes glassy, but no longer brimming with tears. He wiped his cheeks roughly with the palm of his hand and cleared his throat. " _I better be_ ," he said firmly, and Thor genuinely smiled at that.

"You will."

Loki grabbed Thor's shirt and pulled him into a quick, hard kiss, their lips coming apart with a soft pop. Loki hands lingered after letting go of him, smoothing out the creases on his shirt and looking away from Thor's face.

"And be careful with yourself, I would like to be able to have more children with you," Loki said with a small, watery smile.

Thor felt his eyes go wide, his face practically splitting with the grin on it. "You want more?"

Loki looked at him like he was the biggest idiot in existence. " _Of course_. Our daughter will need someone to get into trouble with eventually, won't she?"

Thor nodded enthusiastically and grabbed Loki's face, peppering his lips with kisses. "Yes, yes, _yes_."

Phil cleared his throat behind them and Thor was dragged back to reality.

"We should really get going now, before things can get worse."

Thor let go of Loki and nodded again, failing to completely hide the smile on his face.

Loki still looked over his shoulder at Thor a few more times before finally entering the elevator, smiling uneasily at him as the doors slid closed.

Thor took a deep breath, steeling himself, getting his mind ready for war before finally turning and walking to Mjolnir.

-

Loki already hated this place. He had thought there couldn't be a place more monotonous and gloomy than Jotunheim. He was wrong. So  _very_  wrong. He would almost be impressed if he didn't want to tear his hair out just to have something to do. He was stuck in a dark grey block of a building in the middle of a wasteland. 

Why would anyone ever put a place here let alone try to make it even more boring than the scenery around it?

Loki huffed and shifted his achy, swollen body in his uncomfortable seat. 

Stark's tower may have been fairly simplistic in it's decor but at least it wasn't completely sterile. And there were televisions everywhere.

He looked at the unopened dufflebag set on the bed provided for him. Thor had packed it for him while he had been sleeping, sneaky bastard, so he had no idea what was in it. He lifted himself from the the chair with some difficultly, damn he was big now, and slowly made his way to it, huffing as he plopped down onto the bed. He yanked the zipper open and was greeted by his favored items of clothing. Under that was his robe, which was quickly becoming his favorite article of clothing since it was easy to put on and always fit his ever growing body. Below that was the sonogram he'd given Thor as a gift, he could only assume for safe keeping, a few books and the small bowl and potion he brought so he could call his father.

" _Smart husband_ ," he muttered quietly as he pulled them out, huffing as he stood again to go fetch some water.

-

"Loki!"

"Hello father." Loki picked the bowl up from the small table before him, settling into his seat with a small sigh.

"I thought you weren't going to call me for at least a few more days, what brings you to me?"

"Boredom," Loki drawled.

"Oh no, that's never good. You cause trouble when you're bored."

Loki's voice pitched high, full of sarcasm and false cheer, "I can't cause much mischief at the moment seeing as my magic is gone and it's hard to be sneaky when you're the size of a  _snow beast_."

Laufey chuckled, shaking his head a bit. "At least bother Thor, for me."

Loki shrugged a shoulder. "Can't."

Laufey raised an eyebrow at him. "Why not?"

"Remember how I told you about the Chitauri and their attacks on Midgard and how they stole the thing that used to be Odin's thing?"

"Yes."

"Well, as they say here,  _the shit has hit the fan_."

"Oh?"

"So, Thor sent me off to the most boring place in this realm while he fights them."

"Ah, so he's left you all alone?"

Loki moaned, "don't say it like that. It's not like he's  _abandoned_  me."

"He knows how harmful it can be to leave you in your condition-"

" _Of course_  he does! He wouldn't have made me go if it wasn't absolutely necessary." Loki said angrily, wincing as he was given a hard kick to the ribs for his outburst. He straightened and let out a puff of air. "I did not call you to listen to you bash my husband."

Laufey let out a heavy sigh and mumbled an apology, a hand coming up to rub at his face. "I did not mean to upset you."

"Well you did," Loki snapped, dropping the bowl onto the table. "I cannot wait for the day where we have conversation that doesn't involve you slipping in how much you hate Thor."

"I don't  _hate_  Thor."

Loki's head dropped back, a small throb of a headache begging to form behind his forehead. He ran his hands roughly up and down his face.

"I  _strongly dislike_  him-"

" _Father_ ," he groaned. 

"I'm trying."

"Goodbye, father, I will speak with you again soon," He said as he sat up and reached for the bowl, flipping it over.

"Loki, wait!" Laufey's voice was muffled and Loki ignored him, giving the bottom of the bowl a hard tap, knocking the ice out and shattering it, ending the call.

"Well that was a  _stupid_  idea," Loki grumbled himself, lifting the bowl back up and sweeping the ice to the floor to melt away. He pushed himself up from his chair and walked slowly towards the door. "Maybe there's something to do here."

-

Thor blasted armored beasts wildly with lightening as the slithered through the sky, burning hot energy coursing through him as he directed the bolts of lightening with Mjolnir. Three down. He flung himself towards another building, hanging precariously to the side of it as he blasted more of the damn things.

He finally landed back on solid ground after he brought down two more, wanting to check on the others. Banner was in his Hulk form, roaring as he tossed and tore at droves of Chitauri like they were playthings. A fleet of Chitauri flew overhead, Tony following close behind. Clint and Natasha were just farther down the street from him, both looking ragged, Clint quiver was empty and he was forced to fight with one of the alien's own weapons, which Natasha had taken up as well. He ran up to them, hammered away at the Chitauri around them. That was when he noticed that the sky had darkened from more than just his storms, and it only grew darker. He called more lightening from the sky and drove the new group of Chitauri back, giving them a moment to breath.

"You should go and tend to your injuries, and try to rest."

They both shook their heads. 

"There are too many right now," Natasha said raggedly. 

Thor grabbed her by the shoulder, shaking her gently. "And you will be unable to fight much more if you keep going. Go, and we will manage while you are gone."

Natasha looked over at Clint, who shrugged, shoulders slumping. "I  _am_  out of arrows."

"We'll go get patched up and come right back."

Thor nodded and watched as the ran towards a few of SHIELD's vehicles. He took a deep breath as he turned back towards chaos, spinning Mjolnir and flinging himself towards the top of another building.

-

Pepper screeched. "Turn it off!  _Turn it off!_ "

Phil jumped, fumbling with the remote before finally hitting the power button, the screen went black. "What!?"

"Loki's gonna freak out if he sees the news. I just got him calmed down after he saw a big picture of Thor looking all beat up on someone's computer this morning."

Too late, Loki thought. He saw Thor being thrown back by one of the hideous creatures and it sent his heart racing again, his throat tightening like a vice and tears prickling his eyes. He let out a whimper and felt the tears roll down. Pepper turned slowly, hands held up defensively.

Loki waved a hand frantically at the TV. "Did you see that!?"

" _Loki_ ," Pepper said soothingly, "I'm _sure_  it's not as bad as it looks."

Loki sobbed, "those horrendous things are going to  _kill_  my husband and I will have to raise his child all by myself and I will die  _alone_  with out my  _stupid husband!_ " Loki stomped his foot on the ground at the last words. He let out another pitiful cry and covered his face with his hands. Pepper wrapped an arm around his shoulders, guiding him back out the door as she shushed him gently. 

"It's gonna be okay, Loki. You want to have some more tea?"

"I want Thor to not  _die!_ "

-

Thor felt like he was going to  _die_. He could even hear music and the laughter of fallen warriors. Or maybe that was just in his head. It had taken quite a few hits in the past hours. He should've brought his helmet along. He licked his dry lips and tasted copper. He heard Chitauri screeching close by. He was hungry and thirsty but more than anything, he wanted to  _sleep_. Loki came to his mind then, far away and probably worried sick.  _He wanted Loki_.

He dragged himself up from the ground. Mjolnir flew into his palm and he grinned with bloody teeth at the small cluster of Chitauri before him. He raised his hand up high, towards the darkened sky.

-

Loki flopped onto his other side with a groan. His daughter seemed as restless as he was, squirming around inside him ceaselessly. He ran his hand up and down his stomach in attempt to sooth her.

" _Please_  calm down."

An tiny elbow jabbed him.

"Oh, what am I even talking about. I can't calm down either," he said pitifully to himself, waving a hand at his belly. " _Squirm away_." Loki felt tears welling up again. He pressed his face into his pillow and let out a pitiful cry into it. He was too tired to fight it right now.

The door creaked open slowly and Loki's heart leapt to his throat. He lifted himself up and saw a familiar silhouette in the doorway. 

"Thor!" He let out in a sob, moving to sit up. Thor moved quicker, kneeling beside the bed and taking Loki's face in his hands. Loki could see that he was caked in blood and dirt, his eyes the most tired he'd ever seen them, but he smiled brightly at him.

"It's over?" Loki asked quietly.

" _Yes_ ," Thor said with a nod, pulling him in for a quick, hard kiss that made Loki's heart settle. "But I must take the Tesseract back to Asgard," he added when he pulled his lips away.

"And perhaps bathe?" Loki smirked.

Thor gave him a lopsided smile. "Yes, that too. Sleep while I'm gone?"

Loki nodded and laid back down as Thor stood, swaying a bit.

He watched him walk back out the door, shutting it and washing the room in darkness again.

Thor nearly fell on his face when he landed inside the Bifrost. He handed it mindlessly to Heimdall.

"Don't you think you should rest a moment?"

"I will rest when I am in bed with Loki, send me back to him."

Heimdall sighed, and Thor felt the bridge pulling at him again.

He tore off his armor in the hallway outside Loki's room, not wanting to disturb his sleep with it's clattering. He shuffled in when he was undressed, going to the small bathroom and going directly to the small shower stall and turning the water on as hot as it could go. He leaned against the wall as the water beat his skin, washing away the remnants of battle as he dozed. He dragged himself out when the water turned cold, scrubbing at himself with a rough towel until he wasn't dripping with water. 

Loki smiled softly at him as he climbed into bed, pulling Thor close as he slid under the covers. Thor sighed tiredly, tucking his head under Loki's chin and wrapping an arm around his waist. His mind slipped into dreamless sleep as soon as his eyes finally closed.

-

Thor groaned. His head was throbbing. Fingers began to slowly comb through his hair, soothing the pain just a bit. He forced his eyes open and saw Loki sitting next to him in bed, closed book leaned against his belly and a small smile on his face.

"Good morning, my love. Or, to be more accurate, good afternoon."

Thor cleared his throat. "How long was I asleep?"

"Over a day."

"Really?" 

Loki nodded.

Thor stretched, groaning as his stiff muscles resisted the movement. 

"I would've put your head in my lap, but there's not much room there at the moment," he said, giving his stomach a pat.

Thor smiled, then squinted his eyes, reaching out to give his belly a rub. "Have you gotten  _bigger?_ "

Loki sighed and shrugged. "Probably..."

Thor hummed and pulled himself close to Loki, nuzzling his side. "She'll be here soon then."

"Lets hope so. I want my magic back."


	36. Woah, Baby

Loki settled onto the couch with a groan, the frame creaking softly with the added weight. Tony glanced at him from the other end, but otherwise kept his eyes on the television. Thor had wanted to stay by his side as Loki came closer and closer to birth, but was still needed to help with repairs to badly damaged buildings and keeping control of the city. 

So, the team drew straws to see who would stay behind with Loki. Today was Tony's lucky day.

Loki shifted in his seat, trying to relieve the sharp ache in his back. He let out a sigh and relaxed into the couch as it subsided.

Tony raised an eyebrow up at him. "You okay over there?"

" _Fine_. Just gas."

Tony grimaced and Loki smirked. "Lovely."

Minutes later it happened again. Loki's hand went to his back without a thought, pressing his fingers into the tensed muscles and letting out a breath through his nose.

When it relented he found Tony staring at him.

Loki rolled his eyes. "You try carrying a child and not have your back hurt."

Tony stared at him for a moment before reluctantly looking back at the tv.

Loki managed to stay still the next few times, breathing calmly and staying relaxed. But then his belly was seized by a harder contraction, one that made him gasp from the sudden pain of it. Tony spun in his seat, his eyes gone wide as he stared at him.

"False alarm?" Loki tried meekly, relaxing as the contraction subsided.

Tony shot out of his seat, jabbing his finger in the air at Loki. "You-you are so full of shit! It is literally falling out of you! How long?"

Loki bit his lip. "A few hours. Perhaps."

Tony's eyes managed to get even bigger. "A few  _hours!?_  You mean you let Thor leave when you started going into labor!?"

"I thought it would go away," Loki growled.

Tony gaped at him. "The kid has looked like she was going to burst out of you at any moment for two weeks  _at least!_ "

Loki groaned, head dropping back as another contraction came over him. "Just call Thor."

"Great idea. Jarvis?"

"Already on it, sir."

Tony paced as they waited, while Loki tried to keep breathing, his hand stroking his belly as if it would soothe the pain.

"I cannot seem to reach anyone at the moment, but I will keep trying," Jarvis chimed in a few minutes later. "Should I call a doctor or ambulance?"

Tony and Loki looked at each other. "No," Tony answered, "I don't think we can send a blue person to the hospital without causing trouble."

"Understood, sir."

Tony went back to pacing while Loki tried to stay some semblance of calm. "Will you stop doing that," he snapped, "you're making me nervous."

Tony stopped and turned on a heel. " _I'm_  making  _you_  nervous?"

Loki huffed.

"I can't seem to reach him, sir. Or anyone else, but I will keep trying."

Tony grumbled under his breath, "shit." He began pacing again and Loki breathed through another contraction.

"Wait!" Tony suddenly jumped in front of Loki, eyes wide. "Why don't we just waddle you up to the landing pad and send you up there! I'll send Thor back as soon as he gets here."

Loki laughed bitterly. "Do I look to be be up for interstellar travel at the moment? And I refuse to leave without Thor at my side. Or have this child without him."

"Well, the kid seems to be thinking otherwise."

They both stopped as there was a loud boom from above, looking to the ceiling as silence took over again.

"Sir, there is an Asgardian on the landing pad."

Tony and Loki looked at each other for a second before Tony ran towards the elevator.

-

Tony was back minutes later, pushing Frigga before him as he nearly jogged to the couch, where Loki breathing through a contraction. "Mother-in-law is here! Which is probably good news for the first time in all of history..."

"Frigga?" Loki tried to twist around as she ran the rest of the way to him, crouching down beside him and smiling. 

"Everything is going to be alright now, darling. Eir and Vilmar will be along shortly." She looked back up at Tony, who was watching for lack of anything else better to do. "We should get him somewhere more comfortable."

"I'll show you to their bedroom."

Frigga nodded and stood, offering her hands to Loki to help him up. Loki managed to hoist himself up after a few tries and leaned onto Frigga as they walked to the elevator.

"I still can't get a hold of anyone, sir." Frigga's eyebrows raised at the disembodied voice.

"Thanks, Jarvis. Just keep trying."

"This tower speaks," Loki said quietly into Frigga's ear. Frigga nodded.

Loki leaned against the wall of the elevator, stroking his belly and grimacing as he felt another contraction coming. He bent forward slightly and gripped the handrail with crushing force, breathing heavily through gritted teeth. "This one really hurts."

Frigga rubbed a hand up and down his back and said soothing things Loki didn't listen to.

There was a gush and suddenly the sweat pants he wore were wet, a large puddle around his feet.

Loki stared down in shock as Tony screamed and jumped back, stuffing himself in the farthest corner from him.

"Did I just do, what I think I just did?"

"Oh no honey, your water just broke."

Tony was on his toes as the water spread towards him. "Christ, did you have a whole sea up there!?"

-

Loki fell back into bed with a groan, changed out of his sweatpants and t-shirt into his favorite robe, with reluctant help from Tony. He turned to his side and clutched hard onto Thor's pillow. Frigga combed her fingers through his hair as a contraction began, whispering softly about how well he was doing before getting up suddenly and going over to Tony. She said something he could here before disappearing into the bathroom, leaving them alone.

Tony slowly walked closer, clearing his throat. "So, how are you doing?"

Loki glared at him. "I'm just fucking  _dandy_ , Stark. Your powers of observation are  _truly_  superb."

Tony just cleared his throat again.

"What is she doing?" Loki asked after his curiosity became too much. Tony walked over to the door, opening it a crack and peeking in before quickly shutting it.

"I have no fucking idea."

There was a loud crash close by, making the room shake with it.

Loki leaned up on an arm. "Thor!?"

"Thor has just landed, sir."

"Oh thank god." Tony's shoulders sagged in relief.

Moments later Thor was barreling through the doorway, making a bee line for Loki, tearing his cape and armor off as he did and Tony had to jump out of the way before he was trampled. He knelt beside Loki, taking his face in his hands gently. "How are you, my love."

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. "I've been better."

Frigga came out of bathroom with a smile, dress fluttering behind her. "And Eir and Vilmar should be arriving-"

There was another boom above them.

"-Now!" She said brightly.

-

Vilmar sat in the corner while Eir and Frigga busied themselves with preparations. Tony had gone off in search for a drink and had never came back. Loki paced slowly while Thor, changed out of his armor, stood there and looked a bit lost.

Loki paused for a moment to catch his breath and Thor swooped in, holding him carefully at the waist. Loki swatted him away and snapped, "don't touch me! This is all your fault!"

Thor pulled his hands back quickly.

Loki was suddenly seized by another contraction, his legs going weak under him. Thor caught him, hugging Loki to his chest and swaying slowly until it subsided.

-

Loki squirmed around in the bed, sweat drenching his skin as he yanked off his robe. "I'm _HOT!_  It's too damn hot in here!"

Frigga pulled on Thor's arm, pulling him away from Loki and the daze he was in. "Go get him ice, darling."

Thor nodded absently, going straight for the elevator.

He hardly noticed Steve when the doors parted, going directly to the kitchen and grabbing a bowl before going to the fridge and getting every bit of ice he could.

"How's it going?"

"Loki needs ice," Thor replied blankly.

Steve quirked an eyebrow at him. "I can see that... Are you okay?"

Thor stilled, slowly turning and looking at his friend with wide eyes.

"I'm going to take that as a no?"

"I'm going to be a  _father_."

Steve nodded slowly. " _Yeah_..."

" _I'm_  going to have a child.  _Tonight_."

"Yeah."

Steve caught the bowl just as Thor let it go and sunk to the floor, taking in huge gulps of air. "Does the air seem a bit thin? I think it's a- a bit thin."

Steve quickly set the bowl on a counter and knelt down in front of him. "It's okay, Thor, I think you're just panicking."

Thor jabbed a finger at Steve's face. " _I_  do not _panic_. I can bring down storms that destroy worlds, I make  _others_  panic."

"You're shaking." Steve cocked his head towards the hand he held up.

He was. He slowly put his hand down. 

Steve grabbed his shoulders tightly, shaking him just a bit. "It's going to be alright. You and Loki are going to be great parents, you don't have to worry about that- You're not breathing Thor."

Thor inhaled sharply.

"Just take it easy, okay? Just focus on Loki right now. Can you do that?"

Thor nodded and let Steve help him back to his feet. He handed Thor back the bowl of ice and clapped him on the shoulder. "Now, go give Loki his ice."

Thor nodded, taking another deep breath be fore walking back to the elevator.

-

This was by far the worst thing he had ever been through. He'd rather get eaten by a damn bear than go through this anymore. Loki let out a pathetic sob as his damn body finally relaxed again, his face soaked with tears and sweat that Thor wiped away with a cool wet cloth.

"I hate this," he said weakly, taking in a shaking breath. "It hurts so bad."

"It'll be over soon, my love." He stroked Loki's side gently.

Loki groaned, another contraction making him want to curl into himself. "Not soon enough."

Just then Eir walked up, unceremoniously prying Loki's knees apart and checked him. She smiled far too brightly for Loki's liking.

"It's time to start pushing!"

Loki's heart raced. "Already!?"

"Yes," she said firmly. Frigga walked up with a stack of towels and plopped them down by Loki's feet. 

"Now Thor-" Thor's head snapped from the towels to his mother as she walked up to him. "You get behind Loki. Sit him up." She pushed him up and helped them get into position. "There we go."

Eir pushed Loki's legs farther apart and knelt in front of him. "Alright, ready to have a child?"

" _No!_ "

"Too late for that now," Vilmar added quietly.

Loki glared at him, opening his mouth to speak but letting out a cry instead as his entire body seized up.

"Push!"

Everything began to blur after that, his body growing more and more tired with each excruciating bout of pushing.

"Push, Loki!"

Loki's head dropped back to Thor's shoulder, letting out a sob as he shook his. " _Too tired_."

"Loki, she's nearly here, you can do it," Thor said softly into his ear, "come on."

Loki groaned, dropping his head forward and shutting his eyes before bearing down. 

He was definitely being torn in half. That was the only explanation for this much pain. He screamed. He screamed at Thor and his stupid cock for doing this to him. Somewhere in his head he noticed the cracking noise coming from Thor's hand that he was squeezing. He pushed as hard as he could, then, everything seemed to release at once.

Every noise was muffled in his ears as he gasped for air and his body shook from sheer relief, until he heard a sharp cry.

"Look at her Loki." Thor's eyes were huge, his smile even bigger as he looked before them. Loki looked down where Eir was scrubbing at their daughter's skin with a towel, her little face contorted as she cried.

Eir lifted her and put her on Loki's chest, his shaking arms wrapping around her automatically. She squirmed in his arms, tiny feet kicking out as she let out a few more cries. Loki smiled down at her as she finally calmed down, blinking up at him with little blue eyes.

"She's perfect," Thor said quietly, his hand coming up to stroke her cheek. Loki could only manage to nod in agreement.

-

"Sorry about your hand," Loki said tiredly. Thor was standing beside the bed, their daughter cradled in his arms as he swayed from side to side, one hand bandaged and swollen.

He shrugged, the smile never leaving his face. "I've had worse injuries... Tired?"

"Immensely."

"Then perhaps I can show her to the others and you can rest?"

Loki nodded and Thor began to walk away slowly. He sat up a bit, feeling a bit... strange. "Thor?"

Thor stopped and turned, waiting for him to continue.

"Don't take too long."

"I'll be back in minutes, just try to rest."

Loki laid back down, his hands going to his stomach out of habit. It felt strange to be to so flat again. He felt so  _empty_.

His friends were waiting for him, all of them standing up from where they sat in the hall to come up and see the baby.

"I thought it was going to be blue." Tony sounded disappointed. Everyone turned and stared at him.

"What? Loki's blue."

-

"We still need to name her." Loki looked up at Thor where his head rested on his chest, the bassinet at his other side.

Thor's lips curled into a smirk. "How about Thora? Strong name, right?"

Loki snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Actually though, I was thinking just this morning about the name Dagny."

"Dagny?" Loki pushed himself up and looked down into the bassinet. "Dagny?"

Her eyes blinked open, looking up at Loki and kicking her legs a little. Loki smiled and laid back down.

"Well?"

"I think she likes it."


	37. Laufey's Heart Grew Three Sizes That Day

"You look wonderful, Loki. Stop pulling at your clothes."

Loki sighed, giving the elegant robes he wore one more vicious tug. "I'm just so damn jiggly."

Thor chuckled, adjusting Dagny in his arms as she began to squirm. "You just had a child, no one is going to judge you for being a little more  _jiggly_  than usual."

Loki smoothed his hands down his stomach and huffed. "Fine. Give me her." He held out his arms and Thor carefully passed their daughter between them, giving Loki a quick kiss on the cheek when she was settled.

"Shall we go and get this over with?"

"Yes. The faster the better."

Thor nodded to the guards to open the doors to the throne room, there was no cheering crowd, just Thor's friends and parents and Loki's father and brothers, all quietly waiting to meet the new baby. They started with Odin and Frigga, who, once she got a hold of Dagny was nearly impossible to get her back. Thor friends and Loki brothers came up next, unable to wait any longer for their turns to hold and coo at her.

Loki looked over to wear his father stood, off to the side and stony-faced.

"There is still someone who has not said their hellos yet." He gestured to Helbindi to give him back Dagny, quickly placing her in Thor's arms. Thor to Laufey and back to Loki, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well?" Loki asked innocently. "My father has not seen his granddaughter yet."

" _Loki_."

Loki failed to hide a smirk. Thor sighed quietly and walked slowly over to Laufey. Laufey looked to Loki, rolling his eyes at the look on his son's face before crouching down.

Thor cleared his throat. "I'd like to introduce you to our daughter Dagny."

Laufey held out his hand and Thor carefully placed her into it, her eyes blinking open and looking up at Laufey. The hard look on his face softened instantly, his slight frown slowly curling into a smile. Dagny gurgled and kicked her legs at him.

Loki walked up behind Thor, resting his chin on his shoulder and looping his arms around one of Thor's.

Laufey began rocking her in his hand, his smile broadening. "Perhaps... this was all for the best."

-

Thor and Loki flopped back into their bed, both letting out groans of relief.

"I thought she would never go to sleep," Thor said through a yawn.

"I thought she would never stop  _eating_." 

Thor chuckled softly, wrapping an arm around Loki and pulling him closer, nuzzling his face into Loki's hair.

Loki shut his eyes. "Let's just  _sleep_  for days and days and days."

Thor hummed. "That sounds like a fantastic idea. Let's do it."

Loki turned to his side, smiling at Thor and kissing him softly.

A long, shrill cry cut through the quiet, only just slightly muffled by doors and walls. Thor and Loki both sighed, pushing themselves up from the bed and shuffling towards the door.


	38. Obligatory "5 Years Later" Ending

Thor was jolted awake by two small pairs of feet landing on his chest. " _Oof_."

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Dagny shouted, punctuating her words by hopping on Thor's chest. Thor swung his arms up blindly, snatching Dagny and Eyvindr into a tight embrace as they screamed and laughed. He buried his face into their heaps of messy black and blond hair, growling into their ears and making them flail and shout. 

He finally loosened his grip, snuggling each child to either side of him and giving them each a kiss on top of their heads as they continued to giggle. Thor looked beside them, finding the other side of the bed empty. "Where's you mother?"

"On the balcony," Eyvindr answered. He brushed a sand colored curl from his violet eyes as he looked up at Thor. "He told us to go wake you up."

Thor nodded. "Of course he did." He gave them each another quick kiss, moving Eyvindr to lay beside Dagny before rolling off the bed and standing. "Now, when I come back in here, I better not see you two jumping on the bed." He looked pointedly at Dagny, who smiled innocently back at him.

"Yes, papa," they said simultaneously. Which would have to be good enough for Thor.

Thor came up behind Loki on the balcony, wrapping his arms around Loki's waist and resting his hands on the curve of his swollen belly, smiling when he felt a small shift under his palm. He placed a soft kiss on the corner of Loki's jaw.

"You're up early, love."

Loki hummed, leaning back and resting his weight against Thor. "I wanted to enjoy the quiet while I still had a chance. And I was being kicked in the ribs."

Thor chuckled. "How much longer, do you think?"

"Not very much,  _thankfully_. I feel like I've swallowed a boulder." Loki gave his stomach a pat, just under where Thor's hand laid.

"You look beautiful though."

" _There you go again,_ " Loki said with a roll of his, but still smiling despite that.

Thor chuckled more, placing another kiss on Loki's cheek. They were silent for a few moments, enjoying the view of the sunrise.

"My father plans to step down from the throne, Helbindi's coronation will be in a month or so. I'd like to go."

"We'll have my mother watch the children. I'm sure she'd love to have them to herself for a few days. And I'll have Sif stand in for me while I'm gone."

Loki grinned. "You know what  _else_  this means?"

"What?" Thor's furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Loki turned to face Thor, looping his arms around Thor's shoulders. "My father is going to have  _a lot_  of free time. He is going to want to come and see the children. _A lot_. Especially when this one arrives."

Thor groaned, his head dropping back. Loki snickered and kissed Thor's throat.

"You're only hope is that Helbindi settles down really quickly after being crowned."

Thor whined, "that's  _never_  going to happen."

Loki laughed. "You're worse than the children sometimes, I swear."

"Speaking of them, I should get back in there, they've probably destroyed something by now."

Loki sighed, standing straighter and resting his hands on his back. "I'll deal with them, you go get yourself ready to do  _kingly_  things."

Thor reached up and held Loki's face, smiling at him for a moment before kissing him. It was ended abruptly by a pained shriek.

"That sounded like Eyvindr."

"I believe you're right."

"Better get back in there now."

They both walked back inside, Thor making a bee-line for the bathroom while Loki went to stand before the bed, staring down his children as they looked back at him with owlish eyes. Eyvindr had a red mark on his forehead and tears collecting in his eyes. Loki instantly looked over to Dagny for an explanation.

"It was an accident!"

-

Thor sighed quietly on the throne as the members of the court droned on about the incredibly boring goings on of the different regions of Asgard and beyond. No  _wonder_  his father took such long naps. Their words turned to nonsense in Thor's ears as he stared off into space, only perking up when he noticed movement by the entrance. 

He covered his smile with his hand as he watched his children creep inside sneak behind a pillar.

He cleared his throat and sat up straight, forcing the smile from his face. "Enough."

The room went silent. Thor stood, stepping slowly down the dais. "I have spotted a pair of intruders."

There where gasps and whispers amongst the court and couldn't stop his lips from curling into a smirk. He quickly added, "I do not think we have to worry too much about them though." He could now hear confused murmuring from the court. 

He slowly strode towards the pillar, Dagny's head quickly peeking out from behind it before darting back, black hair glinting in the light. Thor walked up faster, coming around to the other side and snatching her up before she had a chance to flee. She giggled and shrieked as Thor held her high above his head by an ankle.

"Here's one of the trespassers!"

The lords and ladies of the court all let out sighs of relief and groans.

Thor held Dagny's face up to his. "Where's your brother?"

She snickered, pointing back to the pillar. He looked back down, smiling again when he spotted a sand colored kitten sitting at the base of it. He mewed up at Thor as he bent down to scoop him up.

"Well, that's a new one. Your mama will be proud." With a puff of smoke Eyvindr was back in his normal form, curled up in Thor's arm.

"I believe you two are supposed to be with your nannies."

Dagny crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed, "but they're so  _boring,_  father. They never let us do anything fun." Eyvindr nodded along with his sister, crossing his own arms.

Thor tossed her up in the air, flipping her right side up and catching her in his arm. "But that does not make it right to sneak off."

"We  _didn't_  sneak off. They ran away," Dagny said with a smug smile.

Thor narrowed his eyes at her. "What did you do?"

" _I didn't do it!_  Eyvindr turned into a snake and they all ran off!"

Thor gave his son a hard look. " _Eyvindr_ , I expect better of you."

Eyvindr giggled. "But it's funny!"

"You two are trouble."

Sif came crashing through the doors, startling everyone, and skid to a halt. She spun around and smiled brightly at Thor. "Loki has gone into labor!"

Thor froze. " _Now?_ "

"Yes!"

He looked down at Dagny and Eyvindr, his mind wiped blank. " _I need to-_ "

Sif ran up to him taking Eyvindr out of his arms. "You need to get to the healing rooms, and I will take them."

Thor nodded and handed Dagny to her, marching through the doors only to come right back in to address the court.

"We shall finish this meeting next week. Go off  _and_... have drinks or do whatever it is you do in your free time."

-

"One more push!"

Loki grit his teeth and gripped the sheets harder, head bowed down as he used every bit of strength left in him and pushing until he felt relief. He collapsed against Thor's chest and gulped for air, body going loose with exhaustion. He shut his eyes and smiled at the first cry his daughter let out as the healers cleaned and examined her.

Thor let out a breathless laugh. "Loki,  _look at her_."

Loki did just as she was placed on his chest, letting out a laugh of his own when he saw pale blue skin and red eyes looking back at him. He pulled her blanket open, tracing his fingers over the lines on her skin. She let out a shaky cry, legs kicking out and face scrunching up. Loki quickly wrapped her back up. His cheeks ached from the smile on his face.

"She's  _beautiful_."

Thor just nodded, brushing sweaty tendrils of hair from the side of Loki's face and kissing Loki's temple.

-

Thor paced along the side of the bed slowly, rocking their daughter in his arms as she slept.

Loki sat up higher and held his arms out, wiggling his fingers a bit. "My turn."

Thor chuckled walking up and carefully handing her off. Loki sighed happily and settled into the pile of pillows behind him, content to simply smile and stare down at his daughter for hours. Thor sat on the edge of the bed, hand sliding up and down Loki's thigh hidden under the sheets.

"What shall we name her?" 

Loki hummed and thought for a moment. "Sini?"

Thor snorted softly. "That means blue, doesn't it? A little obvious don't you think?"

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. "I am a bit too tired at the moment to be more creative."

"We still have time to think it over."

Loki sighed again and they both sat in comfortable silence as they stared at their daughter.

The door opened slowly and Frigga walked in, a sleeping child in each arm.

"You have visitors.  _Although_ , the walk here seemed to take it out of them."

Thor stood, going to his mother and taking Dagny and Eyvindr out of her arms, both children hardly stirring with the movements. He thanked her quietly before she left, the door closing softly behind her.

He carried the children to the bed, jostling them a bit until their eyes blinked open blearily.

"Would you like to meet your new sister?"

They instantly perked up at that, twisting around and surging out of Thor's grasp when they spotted the bundle in Loki's arms. They crawled into his lap and gasped excitedly when they laid their eyes on her.

Dagny began to bounce and Thor quickly placed a hand on her shoulders, stilling her. "Mama, she looks just like you!"

Loki smiled brightly. "We do share a bit of resemblance, don't we?"

Eyvindr crawled up and sat beside Loki, resting his chin on his shoulder. "What's her name?"

Loki and Thor exchanged a look. Loki turned back to Eyvindr. "We were thinking of Sini. What do you guys think?"

They both nodded. "I think it's nice," Eyvindr added softly.

Thor sat on the bed beside Loki, pulling Dagny into his lap and leaning his head against Loki's. Loki pulled his legs up, turning Sini and laying her on his lap. Her eyes blinked open and she peered curiously at their faces, squirming and gurgling at them.

" _Well_ ," Loki started with another happy sigh, "welcome to the family, Sini."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER(AND HAD FIVE HUNDRED MORE BABIES)
> 
> I just want to thank everyone that has followed(and kudosed, commented, bookmarked etc) and read this story. I started this off a year ago as a pwp oneshot one night at 3am and it somehow slowly transformed into the monster before you now, with lots of mushy-ness and soft, squishy baby feels.
> 
> I just-- I LOVE EVERYONE IN THIS BAR, OKAY?
> 
> (Thank you for reading)


End file.
